Gryffindor Romance
by xMasked-Beautyx
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny is in her fifth year and romance is lurking behind her. Full of romance, laughs, and lets just say I keep you very interested in the story. HG and some RHrm.
1. Get a Room

Gryffindor Romance  
By: Trisha Anne Solis  
  
Chapter 1: Get a Room  
  
Virginia Weasley was in the common room doing her Charms essay when the portrait hole opened abruptly. It was so unexpected that she had jumped spilling her inkbottle all over the desk in the process. Hermione was sitting in her usual spot in front of the fireplace when she heard Ginny give a yelp.  
"Damn it!"  
"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.  
"Didn't you hear the portrait hole open so quickly?"  
"Yes, but it's probably just Ron and Harry coming back from the kitchen", she replied as if it was so obvious. Okay, it was obvious but Ginny wasn't going to admit it.  
"Still.....I was so caught up in my essay that I wasn't expecting it so now my essay is all ruined", she said with a frown. The one thing Ginny hated more besides the Slytherins was getting anything lower than a B in her classes.  
"Hey Ginny", Ron said appearing out of nowhere and walking over to Hermione. Immediately they started snogging like there was no tomorrow and fell on to the couch.  
"Oh God....get a room or at least snog when I'm not around", she said while pretending to gag. She really didn't mind but she loved to make Hermione blush.  
"Gin is right you guys really need to get a room since I personally don't want to have nightmares", Harry said walking toward Ginny and folding the invisibility cloak.  
"Shut up!"  
"What you say Ron I can't hear you when your practically getting it on with Herm", Harry said with a smile. All of the sudden a cushion came right at Harry's face but with Quidditch, he easily dodged it.  
"I said shut up both of you", Ron said with lip-gloss all over his lips and Hermione looking rather embarrassed. Ron and Hermione had been a couple ever since the beginning of summer after their fifth year. People in the Gryffindor house were practically use to seeing them making out in the open.  
"Well, then stop snogging in public and Harry and I won't have to vomit", Ginny said, "Why don't you just go up to your dorm room like normal people."  
"Good idea." Ron stood up and picked up Hermione with one quick movement.  
"Ron put me down", Hermione said angrily but her smile gave away to what she really thought.  
"Bye guys see you all later......well make it tomorrow."  
"Ewwww! That moment might be the funniest and most disgusting thing I have ever seen", Ginny said laughing.  
After a few minutes of laughing, she noticed that Harry was staring at her as if studying her. This made Ginny very self-conscious and she started to feel a blush creep up into her cheeks.  
"So ummmm.......what were Ron and you doing earlier?"  
"If I told you then I would have to kill you", Harry said with a smile playing at his lips. Ginny had to fight her urges to kiss him at that moment. Everyone thought she was over her crush on him but in truth it just grew bigger and bigger.  
"You would never hurt me even if you tried."  
"Oh really"  
"Yes really"  
"Why is that?"  
"Maybe, because you know you love me", she said with a smile.  
After a few minutes of silence Harry finally spoke. "Okay you caught me I can't hurt you just for that reason", he replied but at that instant Ginny lost her smile. Of course, Harry loved her but that was just in a brotherly kind of way. Yet, the way he was looking at her now made her think maybe that love went further than she believed, but that thought was immediately dismissed and replaced with her playful manner.  
"Aw...Harry aren't you just the sweetest thing", she said giving him a light punch in the arm while bursting into giggles with Harry laughing along with her.  
"Well I should clean up this mess that I made", Ginny said after she sobered up. In truth, she was way too tired to clean up but she also didn't want to leave the table looking like crap.  
"I got it covered Gin" With a flick of his wand the mess was cleaned up and he turned to face Ginny.  
"Thanks", she said with another smile.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah"  
"Are you still going out with that guy from Hufflepuff?"  
"Who? You mean Gregory Smith. No, he broke up with me yesterday for reasons unknown. Anyways why do you want to know?"  
"Oh no reason but man I feel stupid now for asking"  
"It's okay I never really cared about him in that way plus I only dated him for what three weeks.....I guess I just went out with him because the guy I really want was and still is out of my reach", she said with a shrug.  
"Well if the guy you want doesn't want you then he must be off his rocker", he said while putting his arm around Ginny and giving her a peck on the cheek.  
"Yeah I guess........Well it's really late and I'm tired so I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning", she said giving him a hug and heading toward the stairs.  
"Yeah goodnight Gin Bear", he said while heading toward the boys dormitory. Gin Bear was a nickname that Harry gave her when he found a small teddy bear with Ginny's name on it in the common room one night.  
"Goodnight", she said with a wave. While getting ready for bed all she could think about was Harry and how she wished he felt the same way for her as she did for him. 


	2. Get up!

Please note that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
"Ginny wake up", Hermione said for the umpteenth time.  
"Five more minutes", Ginny replied but it didn't make sense since she muffled it through her sheets.  
"You have been saying that for the past thirty minutes...now wake the bloody up!" With that, Hermione yanked the covers right off Ginny sending Ginny rolling off her bed with a big thud.  
"I hate you", Ginny said rubbing the back of her head. It took her a few minutes to wake up and when she did, she found Hermione laughing at her.  
"What is so funny Herm?"  
"You ha look ha ridiculous ha with ha that ha hair ha of ha yours", Hermione said between laughs. Ginny went to the mirror and burst into hysterical laughter with Hermione. She was right she did look ridiculous. Her hair was all tangled and poking out in all directions. It took them a good twenty minutes to stop laughing and an hour to get ready. Today was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade day and they were going with Ron and Harry as usual.  
"So Ginny what you think", Hermione said while looking at the mirror. Hermione was wearing a jean skirt and a blue tank top with white Reeboks. She was also wearing blue bangles and hoop earrings.  
"Wow Herm you look amazing"  
"Thanks Gin but I'm missing one thing", Hermione said while walking over to her jewelry box and taking out a necklace with a silver heart locket. Ron gave that to her at the beginning of their sixth year and Ginny's fifth. It has been two months since then and Hermione and never gone out of the room without wearing it.  
"Herm I swear you wear that necklace so much that I wouldn't be surprised if it were glued to your neck"  
"I can't help it....plus I love this necklace as much as I love the person who gave it to me", Hermione said but at that moment she gasped and covered her mouth. Hermione never told Ron she loved him and to be hearing it from her was quite a shock to Ginny.  
"Herm did you I mean did I just hear you say you love my brother", Ginny said with a big smile.  
"I well yes you did. I mean Ginny isn't it obvious that I love him?"  
"Well it is but every time anyone brings it up you always change the subject"  
"I know but this time I'm not going to change the subject because quite frankly I want the world to know that I, Hermione Granger, am in love with Ronald Weasley and damn proud of it too."  
"This is fantastic!" Without any warning Ginny jumped onto Hermione giving her a bone crushing hug. Hermione was so caught off guard that she tipped over and they both fell to the ground.  
"Ginny I can't breathe", Hermione said trying her best to push her best friend off her.  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just this is just so great!" Ginny got up and started to dance around the room singing 'Hermione and Ron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'.  
"Ginny calm down I haven't even told Ron yet"  
"Okay okay.....not like he doesn't feel the same way" This comment made Hermione blush even more.  
"Still don't say anything please I still want to figure out how to tell him"  
"I promise I won't tell him but if I did it would probably take him five years to figure out what I said in the first place"  
"Oh leave him alone", Hermione said but she laughed at the joke anyway.  
"Well anyways I still need to finish getting ready so enough with the chit chat"  
"Oh yeah I have been dieing to ask why you look so extra beautified today", Hermione said while looking at Ginny's outfit. Ginny was wearing blue jeans and a tight black short-sleeved shirt that showed her stomach a bit with a black studded belt jean. She also had hoop earrings, a necklace with a black star pendent and black boots to finish it off.  
Ginny shrugged then said, "No reason."  
"Is it because you want to impress Harry", Hermione asked which made Ginny drop her brush.  
"Of course not........Harry and I are just friends I mean come on I'm like his sister to him", Ginny said as if it were fact but something in the sound of her voice made it seem like a lie. Hermione even noticed this because she was smiling and had that look on her face that said 'sure you keep thinking that'.  
"Gin there is nothing wrong with the fact that you like Harry.....I just wish you would just tell him already"  
"Herm even if and I'm saying if I liked him I wouldn't tell because I don't want him acting all weird around me like he did when I was stalking him like a love sick puppy", Ginny said with a sigh. Ginny wanted to tell Harry but the fear of him being awkward around her just kept creeping into her thoughts. Harry and Ginny were so close now that they could walk together in comfortable silence or talk about secrets that of them would tell neither Hermione nor Ron.  
"Gin you don't know that.........for all you know he could be crushing on you and writing your name all over his parchment in class"  
"First off I know he doesn't fancy me because he treats me like I'm one of his mates and second he does not write my name all over his parchment because Ron would have seen it since they sit together in all their classes"  
"I still say he likes you I mean he acts like a total prince when you're around and he never lets anyone hurt you"  
"Fact number one he acts like a prince because that's just his personality and fact number two he never lets anyone hurt you either", Ginny said ticking off each fact with her fingers.  
"Oh please.....Why should you care if you don't even like him", Hermione said with a triumphant smile.  
"Fine okay........I like him, no scratch that I'm head over heels for him but it doesn't matter because he doesn't in a million years fancy me like I do him"  
"Well then I guess we will just have to see about that", Hermione said like it would be the last thing she would do.  
"Okay anyways let's go downstairs and wait for the guys"  
"Wait for them?"  
"You heard me.....you and I both know that they never wake up before us unless Quidditch is in question"  
"Your right", Hermione said as if she was so stupid not to know it. They both went downstairs and sure enough, the guys weren't even up yet. After twenty minutes, Harry came down to the common room with Ron behind him.  
"Sorry Herm Sorry Gin we must have over slept a bit", Harry said with a yawn. Harry was wearing a blue shirt with baggy jeans and a belt with a chain on it. He was wearing the watch that Ginny had given him for his sixteenth birthday. It would change color to match his emotions, but she had never seen him wear it before.  
"Yeah sorry Hun and sorry Gin we didn't mean to make you guys wait", Ron said while Hermione blushed and Ginny smiled. Rarely anyone heard Ron call Hermione 'Hun' since it seemed to embarrass him, but when people do hear he didn't seem to care.  
"It's no big deal guys we've only been down here for a few minutes", Ginny said since Hermione and Ron were a bit preoccupied. She was about to add something but she caught Harry staring at her again.  
"You look very nice today Gin Bear", Harry said but something in his eyes said she looked more than nice.  
"Thank you and you look very good yourself Mr. Potter", she replied with a curtsey.  
"Why thank you little lady", he said before they both laughed and Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione, "You think they can breathe?"  
"I don't know but one thing is for sure I'm really hungry", Ginny said rubbing her stomach.  
"I know what you mean", he said then turning to the couple next to them, "Hey you two can you post pone this till after we've eaten?"  
"Yeah sorry", Hermione said pulling herself away from Ron and walking toward Ginny.  
"Sorry", Ron said taking his place right next to Harry and all four of them walked out of the common room and toward the Great Hall. They got there in ten minutes and took their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry sat next to Ginny who was a across from Hermione. Instantly both Harry and Ron started stuffing themselves with food. Now anyone who hasn't seen these two eat would have been totally grossed out by the sight, but Ginny and Hermione were so use to it that they seemed to be oblivious to it all.  
"Ginny are we going to Madame Mystic's store today", Hermione asked while taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
"Yeah I want to see if I can get a dress for the Winter Ball"  
"Isn't the ball in December", Harry asked after consuming enough food to feed a hippogriff.  
"Yes, but Hermione and I want to look very elegant and beautiful since we get to wear gowns this year", Ginny said while batting her eyes to emphasize her point.  
"Hermione you don't have to worry about looking elegant and beautiful", Ron said out of nowhere. No one knew he was even paying attention to the conversation since food was right in his face.  
"Is that right?" Hermione turned to stare at Ron and he stared back with a smile.  
"Of course...because my dear Hermione you're always elegant and beautiful to me even when you throw a book at me." Hermione didn't reply but just gave him a quick kiss and after a few more minutes, the four of them left to go to Hogsmeade. 


	3. Not a Good Day

"Will you pipe down you bunch of delinquents", Filch said while checking off the students who passed him. Mrs. Norris was slinking around watching each student walk by and giving a meow.  
"Oh we're next.....finally", Hermione said. They had been standing in line for ten minutes and the fact that Draco Malfoy was behind them didn't help.  
"Bloody hell Weasel I think you could have done better than this bushy thing", Malfoy said with that trademark smirk of his and pointing to Hermione.  
"Watch it Malfoy wouldn't want to be turned into a greasy slug now would we", Ron spit back putting a protective arm around Hermione and giving Malfoy a look of full hatred.  
"Is that a threat Weasel", he said.  
"Yes it is" Now both were inches from each other with fists clenched.  
"Be careful Weasel wouldn't want the Mudblood here to be put in danger" Ron whipped out his wand and leveled it to Malfoy's face. Harry and Ginny had done the same thing.  
"Please Ron let's just go", Hermione said while trying desperately to make Ron move forward.  
"Listen to the filth she has a point why don't the four of you just leave and save me the trouble of putting all of you in the hospital wing", Malfoy said. The next second, Malfoy was on the floor with his nose bleeding and Ron standing over him with his fist clenched.  
"You listen here Ferret if I ever catch you saying that about Hermione again you'll find yourself six feet under before you can say help", Ron said with his wand now pointing at the bleeding form of Malfoy.  
"Ron don't", Hermione pleaded then turning to Harry, "Do something before he hexes Malfoy into hell." Harry was reluctant to do anything because they wanted to see Malfoy in pain but the look in Hermione's eyes made him listen.  
"Come on Ron let's go before we get detention", Harry said while putting his arm around Ginny and pulling her toward the Hogsmeade entrance. Hermione got Ron to move away from Draco but he was still fuming with anger. They all headed to the Three Broomsticks in silence. Hermione too worried to say anything. Ron still angry and was holding on to Hermione as if something would happen to her. Harry was to busy making sure Ron wasn't going to go back and finish Malfoy off and Ginny too occupied with the thought of Harry having his arm around her. They all wanted to say something but then would rethink the thought and not say anything at all. They got to the Three Broomsticks and found a place to sit. After some silence someone finally spoke.  
"Well ummm....I guess I'll go get the Butterbeers", Ginny said while looking at everyone and shrugging. She got up and went to the counter to order when someone put an arm around her.  
"You need help carrying those mugs", Harry said smiling down at her. Ginny tried to calm herself down before speaking.  
"Yeah"  
Meanwhile Hermione and Ron were still sitting there in silence. Ginny and Harry got the drinks and started walking back to the table when Harry stopped almost making Ginny collide into him.  
"Harry what was that for you almost made me spill Butterbeer down my shirt", Ginny said while looking at Harry.  
"Sorry it's just that I wanted to ask you something and I didn't want the others to hear", Harry said shyly. Ginny thought maybe Hermione is right maybe he does fancy me.  
"Oh okay well what you wanted to ask me"  
"Well seeing as we have nothing to do tomorrow", Harry said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
"Yeah"  
"I was thinking maybe you want to"  
"Yeah", Ginny said. She was starting to think that this would last for hours till he asked her out on a date.  
"I was thinking maybe you want to practice in the Quidditch field since we have a game coming up and all", Harry said. All of the sudden Ginny just wanted to cry but she held it back the best she could. She felt stupid for getting her hopes up about something that she knew would never happen in a million centuries.  
"Of course I'll come practice with you", Ginny said with a smiling, "Though I don't know why you didn't ask Ron since he is on the Quidditch team with us." Ginny joined last the team last year since Harry was banned from playing, but now that Umbridge was gone, he was back. She played chaser on the team since she thought that being a seeker was something she wasn't good at.  
"I couldn't ask Ron since he and Herm are going to do something tomorrow"  
"Oh", Ginny said. Now she felt stupid all together since one she had her fantasy shattered and two she was second choice to the man of her dreams. After that, they finally made it to the table where Hermione was cuddled up against Ron.  
"Took you guys long enough to bring the drinks", Ron said while taking a sip of his drink. Hermione detached herself from Ron and took a sip of her drink as well.  
"Your welcome big brother", Ginny said while rolling her eyes at him.  
"Thank you Gin", Hermione said while nudging Ron.  
"Sorry....Thank you Gin", Ron said, "So what took you guys so long?"  
"Oh well Harry wanted to ask me something", Ginny said but she saw Hermione start to grin and added quickly, "Before you start to think something he asked me if I wanted to practice before the Quidditch game coming up." Immediately Hermione stopped grinning and rolled her eyes.  
"Hun may I ask why you just rolled your eyes", Ron asked  
"Oh nothing I just can't believe how some people (at this she looked at Harry) are so afraid to ask someone out on a date."  
"What you mean?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time and Harry looking a bit pink in the cheeks.  
"I'm saying why a guy can't just ask the girl out without chickening out of it and asking something that they didn't mean to ask"  
"Hey a guy has a right to chicken out if he wants to", Ron said while putting his drink down.  
"No, because what if the girl was expecting to be asked out then when the guy just back out at the last minute and ask something else the girl in question feels stupid for getting all excited over something that didn't happen", Hermione said. Ginny could tell a yelling session was about to happen but she was happy Hermione saw it her way. Yet, she didn't know what the big deal was when they both knew that Harry didn't like her in that way.  
"Well then that's the girls fault for getting all excited about it I mean a guy gets nervous just because of that", Ron said but his voice got louder. Harry was silent and Ginny noticed he was blushing too. Ginny was wondering why Harry was blushing since there was nothing to blush about.  
"Oh it is, well, let me tell you something every time you kept backing out of asking me out made me feel stupid because like I said I got my hopes all up and then they were just crushed by what a little fear of rejection?!"  
"Well sorry but if you have noticed you're not exactly easy to talk to when it comes to this you know!"  
"I'm amazed you asked me out anyway!"  
"Why is that?!" Now everyone in the room was listening and in truth, it wasn't helping.  
"Because I have been giving you hints to the fact that I fancied you for so long that I was in fact amazed that your little brain finally figured it out!"  
"Don't you dare start with me!"  
"Too late!"  
"I don't even know why I bothered going out with you for so long I could be going out with Padma right now if I didn't waste my time with you!" At that moment, Hermione became quiet and Ginny noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. Everyone knew that Hermione hated Padma because she went out with Ron last year.  
"Well....fine if you want her than you can have her because you have made it clear that going out with me was a big mistake", Hermione said but it came out as a whisper. Hermione unclasped her necklace and placed it on the table.  
"No, Hermione please I didn't mean it", Ron said looking every bit as hurt as Hermione was.  
"Please get up Ron I would like to leave"  
"No"  
"Ron please just let me get up"  
"Can't we talk about this", Ron said still not getting up and Hermione trying her best to hold back the tears that were starting to fall.  
"There is nothing to talk about" Finally Ron got up and Hermione left leaving those who witnessed this event to whisper in interest.  
"I didn't mean what I said I was angry", Ron said to no one in particular putting his face in his hands.  
"It's going to be okay Ron don't worry Hermione will see that this was just a mistake", Harry said finally.  
"Harry you're a complete idiot", Ginny said making both Harry and Ron look at her in surprise. They weren't expecting to hear that from her.  
"What?"  
"I said you're an idiot because Hermione is hurt and I know for a fact that she took that comment seriously and for you to think that she will be fine and dandy about is just crazy", Ginny said with anger in her voice, "Oh and to hear that comment come out of your mouth Ron is just unbelievable." With that, she stood up and left to search for Hermione leaving to young boys utterly confused. Ginny searched everywhere for Hermione and couldn't find her. She checked the stores then went back to Hogwarts and searched the library, the Great Hall, and every classroom she could find but there was no Hermione in sight. Finally, it had been almost two hours and Ginny gave up. She started to head to the Gryffindor tower.  
"Password", the Fat Lady asked looking at Ginny.  
"Hippogriff", Ginny said and she walked into the common room.  
"Ginny" Ginny looked to the fireplace and saw Harry sitting on the couch.  
"What?" Ginny was in no mood to go and explain her rudeness to Harry all she really cared about right now was comforting Hermione.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry"  
"You didn't do anything"  
"Yeah, that's the point I should have gone after you and Hermione and Ron should have done the same"  
"Look I don't need this right now okay", Ginny finally said and started walking over to the girls dormitory.  
"Why are you so angry at me anyway I didn't say anything to you?"  
"I'm not mad okay.....I just want to go upstairs and see if Hermione is there"  
"A few minutes talking to me won't make a difference Gin Bear"  
"Don't call me Gin Bear"  
"Why not? I have been calling you that since September and you didn't seem to mind."  
"Well I do now"  
"Gin why don't you tell me what I did to make you so mad at me", Harry said while walking over to Ginny.  
"Harry just forget it okay", Ginny said backing away to keep the space the between them the same.  
"No, I can't forget this because I want to know what I did to make you mad at me", Harry said closing the gap between them and making Ginny back up against the wall. Ginny wasn't even sure why she was mad at Harry in the first place. All she knew was that she could not be in the same room with him any longer or she might just tell him how she truly felt for him.  
"Gin just tell me what I did wrong", Harry pleaded looking into Ginny's eyes.  
"You wouldn't want to be near me if I told you"  
"How do you know that", Harry said, "For all you know telling me what's wrong could be a good thing."  
"It wouldn't be.........telling you would be the end of our friendship", Ginny said looking down at her feet.  
"Nothing could destroy that so please tell me", he replied lifting up her chin so that Ginny would look at him.  
"You don't know that"  
"Yes I do"  
"Oh that's right great Harry Potter knows everything just because he knows a few spells and defeated Voldemort", Ginny said, "But you know what you don't know anything or I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for you!"  
"Ginny what do you mean?"  
"What do I mean? Are you freaking kidding me or are you just plain stupid? Harry I have liked ever since I met you that's what I mean."  
"Wait I thought you got over me in the end of fourth year," Harry asked. Ginny was starting to regret ever saying a thing, but it was too late to turn back now. Harry had taken a few steps back letting Ginny move toward the window. She turned around to look at him and Harry could see that tears were welling up in her eyes.  
"Ginny"  
"No let me finish........Yeah I made everyone think I was over you but in truth I never was. I let them think that because I got tired of you acting weird around me and always looking at Ron as if trying to find an excuse not to be near me. I mean at first I liked you because you were Harry Potter but then I started to like you because you were sweet, loyal, brave, and caring. Then we became friends and I was thinking if you didn't want me as a girlfriend then I guess being friends is good enough. I was beginning to get use to the thought and living with the fact that I will always be a sister to you. Then as I'm starting to get use to the thought you wanted to ask me a question today. Immediately I noticed that you were nervous and shy when you wanted to ask me something and I thought maybe you did like me in the way I hoped you would. Just as I saw hope you burst the bubble and asked me to practice with you because Ron was busy. I thought great I got my hopes up for nothing. That whole fight with Ron and Hermione was because of me and my stupid crush for you. I destroyed a relationship because Hermione got fed up with seeing me ache over you. So there you go Harry, now you know the truth." Ginny waited and waited for Harry to say something but it never came. She thought that's it I can't talk to him anymore.  
"Ginny I never knew", Harry said while Ginny was starting to move toward the girl's dormitory, "But Ginny I just want to tell you."  
"Harry forget I don't want to hear your rejection", Ginny said with more tears coming down her cheeks. This was worse than she had expected.  
"Gin please just"  
"No! I don't want to hear it", Ginny yelled and started to run. She ran all the way up the stairs reaching her room. She slammed the door and fell to the ground crying.  
"Gin? Are you okay?"  
Ginny wiped her eyes and looked over to Hermione's bed where Hermione was sitting looking puffy in the eyes with balls of tissue scattered all over. Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione and sat down.  
"No but it doesn't matter...How about you are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine I guess but what happen to you?" Ginny explained what happened when she left the Three Broomsticks and downstairs in the common room.  
"I told him how I felt Herm and then he was about to tell me that he thought of me as a sister and I just didn't want to listen so I ran up here."  
"Oh I'm so sorry if I didn't get all worked up over this then you wouldn't have had to tell Harry what you felt" Hermione said giving Ginny tissue to wipe her tears with.  
"It's not your fault", Ginny said giving Hermione a weak grin, "Plus you have every right to be upset with what Ron said anyway."  
"Still I feel awful and I was going to tell him I loved him"  
"It's okay Herm....don't worry my brother loves you I know it even when he acts like a complete git I know he loves you"  
"You think"  
"I know and tomorrow he will be on his knees begging you to forgive him", Ginny said giving Hermione a big hug then added, "I just wish that I don't have to face Harry tomorrow I can't bear seeing after all this."  
"It's going to be okay.....don't worry about Harry is a smart guy he won't lose one of his best friends over that."  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure....anything"  
"When we see the guys tomorrow can we sit in a different spot at the table?" Ginny couldn't bear to see Harry and she knew that he must feel the same. She was thinking that he must think that she was a freak for ever thinking that he would like her that way.  
"Yeah I see no harm in that...........now Miss Ginny darling you need your rest and I need mine so let's just call this a night okay?"  
"Yeah", Ginny replied while hopping off Hermione's bed and going over to her own.  
"Goodnight Gin"  
"Goodnight Herm" They both went to sleep hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be a bad day.  
  
************************************************************************ Okay there's Chapter 3 for you! I hope you guys like it and if you don't then tell me what I can do to make it better and I'll try my best to fix it. Thanks to Maria for reading my fanfiction. I try to update at least every two or three days. Sometimes I even update the next day if I get inspiration. So keep on reading!  
  
Next chapter will be Harry's point of view of the Hogsmeade day. Thank you again Maria for giving me the idea! (  
  
Please keep reviewing so I know I'm doing a good job or not. 


	4. Harry's POV

I hope you guys like this chapter.........go ahead and read on and make sure to review please.  
  
Here is Harry's Point of View:  
  
"Shit Ron wake the fuck up already", Harry yelled trying his best to get his red-haired friend to get up. Harry had wakened up twenty minutes ago and since then he had been trying his best to wake Ron up with no such luck. Harry was still tired and didn't feel like having a blanket tug of war with his friend.  
"No...it's Saturday and I want to sleep so bugger off!" With that Ron simply turned the other way and went back to sleep. Damn him and his stubborn ass Harry thought as he tried to figure out a way to make his friend get up. Then he got an idea.  
"Fine have it your way....but I don't think Herm will be happy going to Hogsmeade all by herself.......well maybe she won't mind I mean there are a ton of guys that would love to have some quality time with her", Harry said. This is bound to make Ron jump out of bed and make him get ready Harry thought. He was right it worked.  
"WHAT!" Ron got out of bed and started moving around like a tornado. All Harry could see was a red blur. Harry was so caught up on watching Ron move around so quickly that he forgot to get dressed himself. That is until Ron smacked him upside the head.  
"Damn...what was that for!"  
"That was waking me up so early and not getting ready yourself"  
"Well sorry didn't know my mental problem got in your way", Harry said while rubbing his head. Harry thought Ron should be a beater not a keeper because that smack hurt like hell.  
"It doesn't but if you don't get ready I'm about to shove you down stairs"  
"Why would I care if you do that?"  
"Seeing as your only in your boxers I doubt very much that you want to be seen...unless you want to leave only wearing that then I'm happy to shove you out of the room", Ron said smiling. Harry looked down and saw that Ron was right he was only wearing boxers and started to move around as fast as Ron. Ron smiled as he watched his now frantic friend running around the room. After a few minutes they were done and started to go down stairs still tired and yawning. When they came down Harry saw Ginny and Hermione sitting in the common room.  
"Sorry Herm Sorry Gin we must have over slept a bit", Harry said with a yawn.  
"Yeah sorry Hun and sorry Gin we didn't mean to make you guys wait", Ron said.  
"It's no big deal guys we've only been down here for a few minutes", Ginny said and Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were at it again. He mentally laughed as he looked at Ron and Hermione before turning to look at Ginny. Wow, Harry thought as he looked at her. Harry had in fact fallen for her during fifth year, but Ginny was dating someone else and she made it clear that she was over her little crush on him. Ever since then Harry had been mentally slapping himself for not noticing her soon enough.  
"You look very nice today Gin Bear", Harry said but he really wanted to say that she looked beautiful like an angel sent from heaven. Those words never came out.  
"Thank you and you look very good yourself Mr. Potter", she replied with a curtsey. Harry was wondering if she noticed the watch he was wearing or not. It was a gift from her for his sixteenth birthday. It would change color depending on his mood. He always wore it but the sleeve of his cloak covered it which was a good thing since every time Ginny was around it would turn pink. No one even knew he wore it not even Ron which was a good thing in Harry's opinion. He didn't feel like explaining to people why his watch would be pink all the time plus pink wasn't really a guys color.  
"Why thank you little lady", Harry said before he looked over to where Ron and Hermione now stood making out with no sign of air coming through, "You think they can breathe?"  
"I don't know but one thing is for sure I'm really hungry", Ginny said rubbing her stomach.  
"I know what you mean", he said then turning to the couple next to them, "Hey you two can you post pone this till after we've eaten?"  
"Yeah sorry", Hermione said pulling herself away from Ron and walking toward Ginny. Ron walked over to Harry looking dazed. Harry wondered how long it would take Ron to see that he loved Hermione. Ron always defended Hermione even before Harry could say anything. Also, Ron never shut up about her to the point Harry had to put a silencing spell to keep his sanity. Even, in his sleep he talked about her and Harry would just keel over and laugh. As they left the common room the girls sped up a bit leaving Harry and Ron behind a few feet away.  
"So Ron when's the wedding", Harry couldn't help ask. The best part of Ron being in love with Hermione was the fact Harry had an endless supply of jokes to tell.  
"What wedding?"  
"Yours and Hermione's duh"  
"Shut up"  
"So where is it going to be?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Can I be your best man?"  
"You won't be best anything if you don't quit now!"  
"Okay Okay don't have to get all perturbed about it", Harry said putting his hands up as a defense. It was so easy sometimes to get Ron so mad.  
"Harry, why do you always have to bug me like that all the time?"  
"Man, I only do it because I know for a fact that you love her", Harry said making his voice a bit louder.  
"Harry keep it down!"  
"Why? You know you love her so why not just shout it to the world already so people around you don't have to listen to you ramble about her" Ron went as red as his hair at this point.  
"Look.........I love her okay it's just that I'm afraid to tell her"  
"Stop being afraid you don't need a reason to be I mean Herm has liked you since first year and she has been showing it ever since"  
"But what if I tell her and then she just laughs in my face"  
"Won't happen"  
"Like you know it won't"  
"You don't know if it will so just tell her and save me my sanity okay?"  
"I'll think about it"  
"Oh no you think man then you must really love her", Harry said laughing as he entered the Great Hall. He took his seat next to Ginny while Ron sat next to Hermione. The next thing you know Ron was sucking all his food into his mouth without even looking like he chewed any of it. Harry did the same but at least he seemed to be breathing. During this whole disgusting event as Hermione called back in first year Harry heard Ginny and Hermione talking about the winter ball coming up in December.  
"Ginny are we going to Madame Mystic's store today", Hermione asked while taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
"Yeah I want to see if I can get a dress for the Winter Ball"  
"Isn't the ball in December", Harry asked wondering why the girls needed practically two months to get one dress.  
"Yes, but Hermione and I want to look very elegant and beautiful since we get to wear gowns this year", Ginny said while batting her eyes to emphasize her point.  
"Hermione you don't have to worry about looking elegant and beautiful", Ron said out of nowhere. No one knew he was even paying attention to the conversation since food was right in his face. Harry almost dropped his goblet of pumpkin juice when Ron spoke. Basically it was a miracle and a shock to see Ron even acknowledge anyone at meal times. Harry thought well there is a first for everything.  
"Is that right?" Hermione turned to stare at Ron and he stared back with a smile.  
"Of course...because my dear Hermione you're always elegant and beautiful to me even when you throw a book at me." Hermione didn't reply but just gave him a quick kiss and after a few more minutes, the four of them left to go to Hogsmeade. They arrived to see a line in front of Filch the caretaker. They had been waiting in line for ten minutes and Malfoy the ferret was behind them. Anytime Malfoy was near Harry had to use all his strength not to choke him.  
"Will you pipe down you bunch of delinquents", Filch said while checking off the students who passed him. Mrs. Norris was slinking around watching each student walk by and giving a meow.  
"Oh we're next.....finally", Hermione said. Good Harry thought as they moved forward. Then Harry heard Malfoy's voice which was never good.  
"Bloody hell Weasel I think you could have done better than this bushy thing", Malfoy said with that disgusting smirk of his and pointing to Hermione. Harry would have jumped onto Malfoy but Ron spoke first.  
"Watch it Malfoy wouldn't want to be turned into a greasy slug now would we", Ron spit back putting a protective arm around Hermione and giving Malfoy a look of full hatred.  
"Is that a threat Weasel", he said.  
"Yes it is" Now both were inches from each other with fists clenched.  
"Be careful Weasel wouldn't want the Mudblood here to be put in danger" Ron whipped out his wand and leveled it to Malfoy's face. At that Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy ready to dislocate is arm if needed. Harry was surprised when he saw Ginny do the same with a look of hate written all over her face.  
"Please Ron let's just go", Hermione said while trying desperately to make Ron move forward.  
"Listen to the filth she has a point why don't the four of you just leave and save me the trouble of putting all of you in the hospital wing", Malfoy said. The next second, Malfoy was on the floor with his nose bleeding and Ron standing over him with his fist clenched. Harry found a smile form in his lips as he watched the ferret bleed and look in pain. Ginny put her wand away at that point but still had her hand in the pocket where she had placed it.  
"You listen here Ferret if I ever catch you saying that about Hermione again you'll find yourself six feet under before you can say help", Ron said with his wand now pointing at the bleeding form of Malfoy.  
"Ron don't", Hermione pleaded then turning to Harry, "Do something before he hexes Malfoy into hell." Harry was reluctant to do anything because they wanted to see Malfoy in pain but the look in Hermione's eyes made him listen.  
"Come on Ron let's go before we get detention", Harry said while putting his arm around Ginny and pulling her toward the Hogsmeade entrance. Harry noticed where his arm was and was about to pull it back, but he liked the feel of holding Ginny close. During the whole time Harry kept an eye on Ron while heading to the Three Broomsticks to make sure that he didn't go back to finish off Malfoy. Ron had an arm around Hermione and kept glancing back. Hermione looked a bit nervous and didn't speak a word and Ginny was oddly quiet but Harry didn't know why and assumed that it was because of what happened. As they all reached the Three Broomsticks and sat down the silence was killing Harry. To his luck someone spoke.  
"Well ummm....I guess I'll go get the Butterbeers", Ginny said while looking at everyone and shrugging. She got up and went to the counter to order when someone put an arm around her. Harry got up and went after Ginny. He saw her waiting at the counter for the drinks and thought now or never.  
"You need help carrying those mugs", Harry said smiling down at her.  
"Yeah"  
Harry and Ginny got the drinks and started to walk back to the table. Harry was so nervous he thought he'd rather get hit with a bludger than do what he was about to do. Harry stopped walking and turned to Ginny.  
"Harry what was that for you almost made me spill Butterbeer down my shirt", Ginny said while looking at Harry.  
"Sorry it's just that I wanted to ask you something and I didn't want the others to hear", Harry said shyly.  
"Oh okay well what you wanted to ask me"  
"Well seeing as we have nothing to do tomorrow", Harry said shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Man, this is harder than I thought it would be thought Harry.  
"Yeah"  
"I was thinking maybe you want to"  
"Yeah", Ginny said. Harry was starting to sweat and he was thinking about how come he could get any girl he wants yet not be able to ask the one girl he really wanted out. The next thing Harry knew his lips were moving and words were forming but not the words he wanted.  
"I was thinking maybe you want to practice in the Quidditch field since we have a game coming up and all", Harry said. Harry chickened out, he couldn't do it. She wouldn't want to go out with me anyway so I need to stop dreaming, but then why does she look sad Harry thought. As quickly as Harry thought this it was easily forgotten with a stupid reason.  
"Of course I'll come practice with you", Ginny said with a smiling, "Though I don't know why you didn't ask Ron since he is on the Quidditch team with us." Oh no she caught me, Harry started to panic.  
"I couldn't ask Ron since he and Herm are going to do something tomorrow"  
"Oh", Ginny said. After that disaster Harry felt as if he lost the Quidditch World Cup. He wasn't going to do that again anytime soon. When they got to the table Ron spoke.  
"Took you guys long enough to bring the drinks", Ron said while taking a sip of his drink. Hermione detached herself from Ron and took a sip of her drink as well.  
"Your welcome big brother", Ginny said while rolling her eyes at him.  
"Thank you Gin", Hermione said while nudging Ron.  
"Sorry....Thank you Gin", Ron said, "So what took you guys so long?"  
"Oh well Harry wanted to ask me something", Ginny said, "Before you start to think something he asked me if I wanted to practice before the Quidditch game coming up."  
Harry wondered why Hermione started to roll her eyes and was about to ask but Ron beat him to it.  
"Hun may I ask why you just rolled your eyes", Ron asked  
"Oh nothing I just can't believe how some people (at this she looked at Harry) are so afraid to ask someone out on a date." Harry almost choked on his Butterbeer when Hermione said this. She knows I like Ginny, but how does she know no one else does Harry started to think.  
"What you mean?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time. Harry felt his cheeks burning and was praying that Hermione wouldn't say a word.  
"I'm saying why a guy can't just ask the girl out without chickening out of it and asking something that they didn't mean to ask"  
"Hey a guy has a right to chicken out if he wants to", Ron said while putting his drink down.  
"No, because what if the girl was expecting to be asked out then when the guy just back out at the last minute and ask something else the girl in question feels stupid for getting all excited over something that didn't happen", Hermione said. Harry could see that a fight between the happy couple was about to occur and he didn't want to be apart of it. Harry knew for a fact that when they fought no one could do anything to stop it. Plus, anyone who tried to help only made things worse.  
"Well then that's the girls fault for getting all excited about it I mean a guy gets nervous just because of that", Ron said but his voice got louder. Harry remained silent, but felt Ginny look at him and he hoped that she couldn't see the pink in his face.  
"Oh it is, well, let me tell you something every time you kept backing out of asking me out made me feel stupid because like I said I got my hopes all up and then they were just crushed by what a little fear of rejection?!"  
"Well sorry but if you have noticed you're not exactly easy to talk to when it comes to this you know!"  
"I'm amazed you asked me out anyway!"  
"Why is that?!" Now everyone in the room was listening and in truth, it wasn't helping. Harry wished that the people around them would just mind their own business, but they never do.  
"Because I have been giving you hints to the fact that I fancied you for so long that I was in fact amazed that your little brain finally figured it out!" Harry thought Hermione was right it did take Ron a long time to figure out what those weird looks Hermione gave him were.  
"Don't you dare start with me!"  
"Too late!"  
"I don't even know why I bothered going out with you for so long I could be going out with Padma right now if I didn't waste my time with you!" That was it Ron made a huge mistake. Hermione went silent and Harry saw tears in her eyes. Harry thought about how stupid Ron was for saying that when he knew that Hermione hated Padma and the relationship Ron had with her.  
"Well....fine if you want her than you can have her because you have made it clear that going out with me was a big mistake", Hermione said but it came out as a whisper. Hermione unclasped her necklace and placed it on the table.  
"No, Hermione please I didn't mean it", Ron said looking every bit as hurt as Hermione was.  
"Please get up Ron I would like to leave"  
"No"  
"Ron please just let me get up"  
"Can't we talk about this", Ron said still not getting up and Hermione trying her best to hold back the tears that were starting to fall.  
"There is nothing to talk about" Finally Ron got up and Hermione left leaving those who witnessed this event to whisper in interest.  
"I didn't mean what I said I was angry", Ron said to no one in particular putting his face in his hands.  
"It's going to be okay Ron don't worry Hermione will see that this was just a mistake", Harry said finally. That was the only thing he could think of to say to Ron. Ron was his best friend and he didn't want him to be upset.  
"Harry you're a complete idiot", Ginny said making both Harry and Ron look at her in surprise. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Ginny his dream girl just called him an idiot.  
"What?"  
"I said you're an idiot because Hermione is hurt and I know for a fact that she took that comment seriously and for you to think that she will be fine and dandy about is just crazy", Ginny said with anger in her voice, "Oh and to hear that comment come out of your mouth Ron is just unbelievable." She stood up and left leaving Harry to stare at her retreating figure and Ron with his mouth to the floor.  
"I understand her being mad at me but why would she be mad at you Harry?"  
"I don't know", Harry said and it was the truth. He had no clue what he did to make her so angry like that. All he was trying to do was cheer up his friend and he gets yelled at for it.  
"Did anything happen when you guys were getting the drinks", Ron asked looking at Harry with curiosity.  
"No..."  
"Harry don't lie.....I know anyway"  
"Know what?"  
"That you like Gin"  
"What!"  
"You heard me Harry Potter"  
"What? How? When?"  
"I know you liked Ginny since you kept looking at her and your happier around her. I've known this since fifth year I mean it didn't help that you looked like you wanted to kill every guy she dated during the time too"  
"Man, am I that obvious?"  
"Yeah, but Ginny doesn't seem to know it and I'm guessing from that whole scene a few minutes ago you were going to ask her out and then chickened out", Ron said with a smile then added, "And I'm guessing she wanted you to ask her out but now she is upset that you never did...but I'm only assuming all this." Harry never knew Ron could actually notice anything when Ron was so busy acting like a retard.  
"Your right about my part but I don't think she likes me....I am of course like another brother to her"  
"You never know.......now if you excuse me I'm going to go now", Ron said while getting up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to walk around and think of a way to say sorry to Herm"  
"Alright...I'll see you later", Harry said while Ron waved walking out the door. Harry stood up and headed back to the castle. He was going to talk to Ginny and ask her what he had done wrong. He got to the castle and headed to the Gryffindor tower hoping Ginny was there. He arrived and found the common room empty. Maybe she's in the girl's dorm Harry thought. He took five steps on the stairs before it turned into a slide and he fell back onto the floor. He forgot that would happen so, he took a seat on the couch and just waited till Ginny showed up. Two hours and Harry was losing hope till the portrait hole opened and a red-head girl came into view.  
"Ginny", Harry said while Ginny looked up and turned her head to face him.  
"What?" She sounded irritated and that didn't make Harry feel any better.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry"  
"You didn't do anything"  
"Yeah, that's the point I should have gone after you and Hermione and Ron should have done the same"  
"Look I don't need this right now okay", Ginny finally said and started walking over to the girls dormitory.  
"Why are you so mad at me anyway I didn't say anything to you?"  
"I'm not mad okay.....I just want to go upstairs and see if Hermione is there"  
"A few minutes talking to me won't make a difference Gin Bear"  
"Don't call me Gin Bear"  
"Why not? I have been calling you that since September and you didn't seem to mind." Harry was starting to get mad but he held it in not wanting to make Ginny any madder than she was now.  
"Well I do now"  
"Gin why don't you tell me what I did to make you so mad at me", Harry said while walking over to Ginny.  
"Harry just forget it okay", Ginny said backing away to keep the space the between them the same. Harry was wondering why Ginny seemed to be scared of him. He just wished she would tell him what was wrong. He didn't like to her in any mood besides happy.  
"No, I can't forget this because I want to know what I did to make you mad at me", Harry said closing the gap between them and making Ginny back up against the wall. He didn't want her to leave till he knew what was wrong. He hated to be left out of things that dealt with subjects that were important to him.  
"Gin just tell me what I did wrong", Harry pleaded looking into Ginny's eyes.  
"You wouldn't want to be near me if I told you"  
"How do you know that", Harry said, "For all you know telling me what's wrong could be a good thing." Harry was starting to worry about what she was hiding. Whatever it was it would not make Harry ignore her Harry thought.  
"It wouldn't be.........telling you would be the end of our friendship", Ginny said looking down at her feet.  
"Nothing could destroy that so please tell me", he replied lifting up her chin so that Ginny would look at him.  
"You don't know that"  
"Yes I do"  
"Oh that's right great Harry Potter knows everything just because he knows a few spells and defeated Voldemort", Ginny said, "But you know what you don't know anything or I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for you!"  
"Ginny what do you mean?" Harry was starting to get confused. He had no clue what she was talking about.  
"What do I mean? Are you freaking kidding me or are you just plain stupid? Harry I have liked ever since I met you that's what I mean."  
"Wait I thought you got over me in the end of fourth year," Harry asked. On Harry's face was utter shock but inside he was bursting with joy. His dream girl liked him! Harry could die happy at that moment. He took a few steps back to let Ginny breathe and answer him. He was so happy that he didn't notice Ginny walk to the window. He looked at her. She turned around and Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes.  
"Ginny" Harry was worried; Harry didn't want to see her like this.  
"No let me finish........Yeah I made everyone think I was over you but in truth I never was. I let them think that because I got tired of you acting weird around me and always looking at Ron as if trying to find an excuse not to be near me. I mean at first I liked you because you were Harry Potter but then I started to like you because you were sweet, loyal, brave, and caring. Then we became friends and I was thinking if you didn't want me as a girlfriend then I guess being friends is good enough. I was beginning to get use to the thought and living with the fact that I will always be a sister to you. Then as I'm starting to get use to the thought you wanted to ask me a question today. Immediately I noticed that you were nervous and shy when you wanted to ask me something and I thought maybe you did like me in the way I hoped you would. Just as I saw hope you burst the bubble and asked me to practice with you because Ron was busy. I thought great I got my hopes up for nothing. That whole fight with Ron and Hermione was because of me and my stupid crush for you. I destroyed a relationship because Hermione got fed up with seeing me ache over you. So there you go Harry, now you know the truth." Harry was amazed at what Ginny said that he was speechless. He knew he had to say something at least but every time he wanted his lips wouldn't work.  
"Ginny I never knew", Harry said while Ginny was starting to move toward the girl's dormitory, "But Ginny I just want to tell you."  
"Harry forget I don't want to hear your rejection", Ginny said and Harry could see tears running down her face.  
"Gin please just", Harry said but was cut off by Ginny. He was going to tell her that he felt the same way that she was the only girl for her but he never got the chance.  
"No! I don't want to hear it", Ginny yelled and started to run. Harry heard the door slam and he let out a scream of frustration. Why didn't he see how she felt about him before? Harry felt stupid he shouldn't have let her run away. He should have grabbed her and given her a kiss or at least say he liked her back. Instead he just let her go and leave him behind.  
"Harry" Harry jumped and turned around to see Ron staring at him from the portrait hole. Harry didn't know Ron was there and he was caught by surprise.  
"Yeah"  
"It's okay you'll be able to tell her how you feel tomorrow"  
"You heard?"  
"Yeah, all of it really"  
"I should have said something", Harry said looking up at the girl's dormitory stairs.  
"Yeah you should have but you still have a chance so don't worry"  
"How about you........are you going to talk to Herm tomorrow?"  
"I'll try but I don't know if she'll still want me after what I said", Ron replied looking even more upset than before.  
"She'll want you back.......she does love you there is no doubt"  
"I hope your right"  
"I am", Harry said, "Look I'm tired so I'm going to go up now and have a long sleep before Monday comes out of nowhere."  
"Same here but we still have one day before Monday so no worries on sleep"  
"Wish everything was worry free"  
"Same here" They both went to the boy's dormitory stairs and headed for their dorm room. They went to their beds and Harry fell asleep to the sounds of Ron's snores from across the room.  
  
************************************************************************ So how was it? Is it bad, good, or fantastic? I don't think it's very good. Never thought writing Harry's point of view would be so hard!  
  
Thank you, Maria yet again for reviewing my chapters. I was wondering if you would like to be my official reviewer so I know if I'm doing a good job or not.  
  
The chapters after this will all be in Ginny's POV. Maybe I'll add Harry's again if your lucky and I'm not lazy. lol  
  
Please review pwetty please with a cherry on top? 


	5. Jealous

Ginny woke up abruptly at 6 in the morning with sweat running down her face. She was having a dream, more like a nightmare about Harry. She dreamed that she was in the common room and Harry was standing in front of her with roses. She had walked up to him and he just walked right past her into some other girls arms. Then, in the dream Harry turned around and gave a look of disgust and started to laugh at her. He said that she had to be kidding herself to ever think that he would like her and that she w as nothing more than a little kid to him. As Ginny thought of the dream she trembled at the thought. She stood up and walked over to the window. She could see the sun rising slowly above the hills. Ginny started to think about what happened yesterday and she felt new tears start to form. It was her fault that Hermione and Ron were fighting and it was her fault for ruining her friendship with Harry over what, her stupid feelings. Ginny stared out into the grounds and her eyes moved to the Quidditch field. Memories of Harry flooded back to her instantly and she wished that it could still be like that, but she knew it couldn't be after what she told him last night. She stood up and changed into jeans and a red shirt. She took her cloak with her and left the room to go for a walk. She knew it was too early for anyone to be awake on a Sunday morning so she need not worry about anyone bothering her.  
Ginny had been walking around for about an hour and she barely knew where she was going. Next thing she knew she was at the lake staring at the giant squid that was swimming by. She sat down and closed her eyes. She loved this spot and always went here to clear her thoughts. She barely noticed anything around her as she sat there relaxed and at peace. All of the sudden she heard someone sit next to her.  
"Ginny", Harry said and Ginny's eyes opened immediately. She couldn't run from him now or maybe she could but her body wouldn't seem to agree. She turned her head to face him and he was staring at her intently.  
"Ha-Harr-Harry", Ginny said stuttering while saying his name. She never stuttered before, but she guessed that since this was in fact the love of her life there was a first time for everything.  
"We need to talk"  
"I know.....", Ginny said looking down at the grass.  
"About last night Gin", Harry said as he sighed. She knew it had to come sooner or later she just wished it was later much later.  
"I know what you're going to say Harry so there is no need to tell me"  
"Really", Harry said and Ginny noticed amusement in his voice that just made her feel worse then she already did.  
"Yes...so if you don't mind I'm just going to go now", Ginny replied starting to get up only to be pulled back down by Harry.  
"I don't think you do", Harry said with a smile. Ginny thought he must be kidding, does he think this is funny to make me cry and wish to die? She felt as if he ripped out her heart and put it in flames then stepped on it and chopped in up into a million pieces. Her anger started to rise with the sorrow she felt.  
"I do! I might not be your age Harry but I am a year younger than you so I know exactly what you are going to say to me! Stop smiling do you find this amusing! Do you like to see me cry?!" Ginny yelled as she saw Harry break out into a bigger grin. He is absolutely out of his mind she thought.  
"Well.....if you know what I am going to say then why don't you tell me then?" Harry asked as he smiled even bigger with his eyes glinting in absolute joy.  
"Fine! You were going to say that you don't like me and that you would rather date Malfoy. Oh, and I bet you were going to say that you didn't want to speak to me ever again and that our friendship is over also", Ginny said. She saw Harry stand up and she thought he was going to say your right and walk away.  
"Well as good as that sounds I wasn't going to say that" Ginny was hoping, actually she was praying, and that it wasn't harsher than she thought.  
"Oh"  
"Oh is right. I was going to say that I'm sorry for making you cry last night and running away", Harry said lifting her chin up so she could look at him, "Also that I like someone else.....she's sweet, beautiful, and she makes me happy." Ginny almost cried as he said this. This was worse than rejection it was her nightmare come to life. Instead of just rejection he also found someone better than her.  
"I'm happy for you" She tried to hold back the tears and keep her voice calm. Her life was over end of story. She just wanted it to be over and she didn't care how.  
"Don't you want to know who it is?" Harry stood up and held out a hand for Ginny. She stood up and looked into his eyes. She hoped that whoever this girl is, she better be great to him.  
"Okay I guess"  
"The girl that fills my thoughts of every second of every day is.....you" Ginny almost fainted as she heard him speak. Was she dreaming? Did he actually say that she was his special girl?  
"Ginny did you hear me? I said it was you. I never go to tell you last night because you ran off and wouldn't let me speak. Gin you are the one girl that sees me for me and likes what she sees. I'm just sorry I didn't notice years before. Please Gin will you be my girlfriend?" Harry looked into her eyes and for the first time she broke into a smile.  
"I would love to" Ginny put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They kissed and everything around Ginny disappeared. She could have stayed like that forever, but Harry pulled away.  
"I think it's time to go back into the castle now"  
"Yeah" They headed back inside holding hands and walking in comfortable silence. Ginny could have died happy, she felt like dancing and singing maybe even give a Slytherin a hug. Okay maybe not the hug a Slytherin thing but she was close to it. While she was walking she noticed something glowing from inside Harry's sleeve.  
"Harry your sleeve its glowing.....pink?"  
"Oh ummm.....it's just the watch you gave me", Harry said lifting his sleeve to show the watch.  
"You wear it?"  
"Yeah. I just always have it covered by my sleeve because it's always glowing pink around you and you're always around me so I hid it"  
"Why? What does pink mean?"  
"Well.......it means I have a crush on you", Harry said feeling a blush creep up his face.  
"Aw....I guess I should have just grabbed your watch and seen how you felt", Ginny said giggling.  
"Yup" They made it to the tower and gave the password and stepped inside into the common room.  
"I'm going to go see if Herm is up yet okay?"  
"Yeah I'll see if Ron is up also" Ginny went upstairs and found Hermione still asleep. It was already 8 o'clock and they needed to go to breakfast. Ginny walked over to Hermione and nudged her in the shoulder.  
"Herm wake up" No movement but Ginny heard something that sounded like 'shut up'.  
"Herm wake up"  
"Herm come on already we need to go to breakfast", Ginny said with a hint of annoyance in it. Hermione is the smartest girl in Hogwarts yet, when it's Sunday morning she won't wake up.  
"Please Herm wake up I'm hungry and we need to go down to the Great Hall now" No use Hermione just turned away from her. So, Ginny kept nudging her till she said something.  
"Gin it's Sunday go to sleep and leave me alone!"  
"I can't do that"  
"Why not", Hermione asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
"Because I'm awake and I want to go eat and I am not I repeat not leaving without you"  
"Fine already but if I fall asleep in my food I'm going to hit you", Hermione said while getting out of bed.  
"Gin are you going to talk to Harry today or are we going to sit at a different table", Hermione asked looking at Ginny with concern.  
"No need to", Ginny replied with a huge smile spreading across her face.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I talked to Harry this morning while I was walking around and you were sleeping"  
"Well....are you going to tell me", Hermione said smiling back.  
"No I think I'm going to let you guess", Ginny said walking toward the door.  
"Gin! Tell me already please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Then I'll just force it out of you", Hermione said running over to Ginny and tickling her.  
"Stop ha Herm ha please ha I ha can't ha breathe", Ginny said trying her best to wiggle away from Hermione.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Harry?"  
"YES!"  
"Okay", Hermione said getting off of Ginny and sitting next to he on the floor.  
"Well tell me"  
"Hold on let me breathe first", Ginny said holding her sides.  
"Come on"  
"Okay. Well I woke up early and I went to go for a walk to think", Ginny said. She remembered every detail and Hermione was just giggling with joy.  
"Then he said the girl that fills my every thought is you", Ginny said and when she finished they both started hopping and squealing.  
"Oh my God this is fantastic.....I knew he liked you I knew it", Hermione said giving Ginny a hug.  
"I know. I thought this would never happen to me."  
"But it did and you deserve it. Well what are we waiting for let's go downstairs so you can give your boyfriend a big kiss!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and started to drag her out the door.  
"Herm slow down, we might fall down the steps!" Hermione was almost jumping every step that Ginny feared for her life. They made it down to the common room alive and Ginny was sure she lost an organ. Harry was waiting in the common room with Ron standing next to him. Ron seemed nervous Ginny thought. He was fidgeting with his hands was looking at Hermione. Hermione stopped immediately when she saw Ron and turned to Ginny making sure that Harry and Ron couldn't hear.  
"Gin I can't go with you to the Great Hall", Hermione said while looking at Ron with sadness.  
"Why not?"  
"Because Ron is over there I don't want to talk to him right now"  
"You said you wanted to last night and now you're going to run away?"  
"I know. I want to go over there and kiss him and be in his arms, but what he said to me was just too hurtful and I can't face him knowing he wanted to be with Padma the whole time"  
"Herm he didn't mean those words he was mad and I know for he's sorry and feels stupid for ever hurting you"  
"It might be true but please don't make me go to breakfast with him.....please", Hermione pleaded. Ginny couldn't let Hermione go to the Great Hall by herself and she knew what Hermione felt.  
"Okay. Just hold on a second okay", Ginny said. Hermione nodded and Ginny walked over to Harry and Ron.  
"Harry ummm I can't go with you today. I need to stay with Herm."  
"Oh okay but we sit together so that doesn't make sense"  
"Yes it does, she doesn't want to see me", Ron said and Ginny felt terrible for her brother.  
"I'm sorry Ron. Don't worry she will come around you'll see", Ginny said giving her brother a big hug.  
"I guess this means we are really over doesn't it"  
"Ron don't worry I don't think she wants it to be over. Just give her time. Harry I have to go I'll see you later okay?"  
"Of course", Harry said giving Ginny a quick kiss. Ginny and Hermione left with Ron and Harry following a few feet away. They arrived at the Great Hall and Hermione and Ginny sat at the end of the table while Ron and Harry went to their usual spots.  
"Thank you Ginny"  
"No problem what are best friends for?" The events at breakfast were pretty interesting. Ginny guessed that the word got out that Hermione and Ron broke up because guys kept coming over and saying hi. Hermione wasn't very amused by it all she did was say hi and then completely ignores them afterwards. Ginny tried hard not to burst into laughter by the sight of it.  
"Hi Hermione and Ginny", Jeff Cornial said sitting next to Hermione. He was in Hufflepuff and was a chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Hermione scooted away trying to keep the space big between them.  
"Hi", Ginny and Hermione said in unison.  
"So....", Jeff said putting his arm around Hermione making her cringe and making Ginny want to laugh, "Are you busy today because I was thinking maybe you and I can hang out."  
"Sorry Jeff I still care about Ron so I can't hang out", Hermione said taking Jeff's arm off her shoulder.  
"Oh okay", Jeff said starting to get up.  
"Sorry Jeff"  
"It's okay", he replied going back to the Hufflepuff table. Ginny felt sorry for the guy, but she knew that the only guy Hermione wanted was Ron. She looked down the table and saw Harry frowning and shaking his head while looking at his food. Then, Ginny noticed something else that made her drop her fork. Across from Harry was Ron and on Ron was Padma Patil! What the hell is going on Ginny thought watching Padma flirt with Ron and Ron smiling widely. She didn't know if she should tell Hermione or not but something inside her said she should.  
"Herm ummm I don't know what to say but I think you should look over to where Ron and Harry are sitting"  
"Why?"  
"Just look down the table", Ginny said and when Hermione did Ginny noticed her face fall. They both watched as Padma started to whisper into Ron's ear and Ron holding her at the waist. Ginny couldn't believe Ron would do that to Hermione after he practically cried when she didn't want to talk to him.  
"I guess....I guess he finally got his wish. Doesn't he look happy with Padma", Hermione said trying to sound calm but Ginny could hear the break in her voice.  
"I'm sorry Herm I don't know what to say I mean I know he doesn't want to be with her", Ginny said pointing to Padma.  
"Gin stop trying to make me feel better because I can see clearly (pointing to Ron) that he does want to be with her. Forget I mean this morning I couldn't talk to him because I was hurt and now I can't talk to him because he found someone else. I know I would have forgiven him and you know it. I guess I'm just too late on the forgiving part."  
"I'm sorry"  
"There's no need to be........Look I'm going to go to the library if you need that's where I'll be okay", Hermione said starting to get up.  
"Okay.....I'll see you later" Ginny gave her a hug and watched Hermione walk away. She felt dreadful seeing Hermione like this. Hermione was her first real friend and seeing her in tears made Ginny feel upset also. She felt anger rise as she turned back to Harry and Ron. Ron was still flirting with Padma, but she could tell that Ron saw Hermione leave. Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry and Ron.  
"Hi Padma", Ginny said putting on a false smile while taking he seat next to Harry like always. Ginny had to fight all her urges of killing the pretty blonde.  
"Hi Ginny girl", Padma said still getting comfy with Ron.  
"So Padma how are things with you?"  
"Oh they are fantastic"  
"That's good"  
"Of course. How about you?"  
"I'm good. Just popping by to say hello"  
"Where is Hermione", Padma asked with false concern that made Ginny want to knock her out.  
"She left to go to the library"  
"She is such a bookworm. I was telling Ron how he should have been with a girl who was more of a party girl. I mean Hermione is pretty but does she ever stop reading", Padma said and Ginny noticed Ron glare as Padma made fun of Hermione.  
"She is pretty but we as in Harry, Ron, and I like her the way she is. I mean at least she has something other than looks to go by with. Unlike some girls who spend all their time swooning over someone who couldn't give a crap about them", Ginny said while watching Padma glare at her.  
"Watch it Ginny someone would think you were jealous"  
"Jealous of what........jealous of some brainless psycho. Please I don't have to be jealous of anything. If anyone is jealous around here it's you"  
"I am not jealous of you or that bush of head that is called Hermione"  
"Really.....I would be jealous so would any other girl. I mean Hermione has got brains, looks, and a great personality to boot. So I don't know why no one would be jealous. Unless. No it couldn't be or maybe it is. Maybe you're really a transvestite", Ginny said laughing at the thought and Harry laughed too. She could see Ron holding back the laughs and Padma practically fuming in the ears.  
"Now, I advise you to get off my brother and go find some other guy to fool with"  
"You're not his boss and from what I can see he doesn't want me to leave"  
"Actually my sister is right I you should find someone else to go with"  
"WHAT", Padma yelled getting people to turn their heads and see what was going on.  
"Oy! Go back to your meal there is nothing here to see", Harry yelled at the students.  
"I said, my sister is right about you leaving. Look Padma we dated but that was a long long time ago. I care about Hermione and the only reason you're even talking to me is because I wanted Hermione jealous. Now please get off me before I have to burn my robes", Ron said while Padma looked pissed off.  
"Fine but you'll be sorry. No one and I mean no one rejects me and gets away with it", Padma said while getting up and leaving the Great Hall.  
"You", Ginny said looking at Ron with utter disgust, "I can't believe you did that just to make Hermione jealous. Are you stupid or something? I mean come on she didn't even do anything to you and you just had to go and flirt with...with that sorry ass of a girl."  
"I wasn't the only one flirting. She was off being all comfortable with that Hufflepuff"  
"What guy?"  
"The guy from the Quidditch team"  
"Oh my god. (it just dawned on Ginny that Ron was jealous over the so called flirting moment between Jeff and Hermione) Are you saying you're jealous because some guy talked to her? You were never jealous before"  
"I was not jealous", Ron said but he was such an awful liar that Ginny could tell he was.  
"Look Jeff was just asking Herm out on a date but she said she still cared about you"  
"You serious?"  
"Yes I am serious and now you blew your shot of her forgiving you with that envious habit you have developed"  
"Where is she Ginny?"  
"I'm not telling you. I don't think you deserve another chance" In truth she thought different but she wanted Ron to beg and suffer.  
"Please Ginny I need to talk to her"  
"No"  
"Come on Gin Bear just give him the info. I hate to see a grown man beg well he isn't actually a man but you know what I mean", Harry said smiling.  
"Bugger off Harry", Ron said, "Please just tell me Gin."  
"Fine"  
"Thank you"  
"Okay she is in the library probably looking up spells that would make you miserable"  
"Thanks again....I'll see you guys later", Ron said leaving the Great Hall at top speed.  
"I hope they get back together", Ginny said looking at Harry.  
"There isn't much we can do to help them. All we can do is watch and pray that they end up together again"  
"I know", Ginny said with a sigh.  
"So while we wait what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know you choose"  
"Why don't we just walk around the school or we could go back to the common room"  
"Common room sounds good" They both stood up and left. As they walked back to the common room they stopped by the library to see how Ron and Hermione were doing. Ginny saw Ron standing in the corner watching Hermione. Hermione was sitting in a chair with a book open reading. She had traces of tears in her eyes and Ron looked crestfallen by the sight.  
"Why don't we leave them to work this out", Harry said putting an arm around Ginny and walking away from Ron and Hermione.  
"Okay"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There is your fifth chapter! Did I do a good job or not? If it sucked eggs then tell me. Flame me if you want. Next chapter should be good. It's going to be from Hermione's point of view.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my fanfiction it means a lot to me.  
  
Now see the button on the bottom that says Review? Press it you know you want to. lol 


	6. Heartbreak

Hermione left the Great Hall in tears not wanting to watch Ron flirt with Padma anymore. She couldn't expect much from him since she practically ignored him that morning. If he wants her than he can have her Hermione thought. She walked to the library wanting some peace and quiet. She entered the library taking a seat in the middle table like always. She set her stuff and went to search for something to read. She scanned the shelves running her fingers gently against them as she walked. A book caught her eye. It was at least 2 inches wide and was black but it seemed to sparkle against the dim lit aisle. She took it off its shelf and read the title.  
"Hexes and Curses of the Blackened Heart", Hermione read to herself. Seems interesting she thought as she took her seat and began to read. She had reached page thirty when she heard something or someone creep through the aisle a few feet away from her. She tried to ignore it, but she could feel the penetrating gaze. She looked up and tried to see the figure trying to hide from her view.  
"Whoever you are show yourself or I'll hex you to hell", Hermione said watching the figure slowly walk forward revealing red hair.  
"Okay Okay just don't hex me I've all ready been hexed enough by for a lifetime", Ron said with his hands in defense. Hermione watched Ron move around the table and sit next to her. She turned her face away and quickly wiped any traces of tears on her face before turning back to face him.  
"What do you want Ron?"  
"I wanted to talk to you"  
"Well last time I checked talking didn't involve stalking", Hermione said. She tried her best to sound witty and sarcastic but her voice was barely audible.  
"I know but I was afraid you'd run away or slap me"  
"Now why would I slap you?"  
"Because I saw you run out of the Great Hall and it was all my fault"  
"I should slap you but I won't unfortunately"  
"Look....I didn't mean to make you cry or to ever hurt you in any way", Ron said and Hermione could hear the sadness in his voice. He didn't look at her but instead gazed at the table with his hands in his pockets.  
"You seem to be saying that a lot Ron", Hermione said, "I wanted to forgive you and I was going to. Then, you had to go off and flirt with Padma knowing I was watching."  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I only did that because I saw that Hufflepuff flirting with you and you were smiling at him. I didn't know what to think."  
"That's it Ron. That's the thing you didn't think. It never crossed your mind that I was telling him no or that I still cared for you. All you saw was a guy and my smile. That doesn't mean anything and you knew it I know you did. You've known me since first year and you know I'm not the kind of girl to go off with some guy." She couldn't keep listening to Ron's apologize if he kept messing up the next second. She loved him but she didn't want or need the tears to shed.  
"I'm sorry. That's all I can say. Please Herm, give me another chance. I mean this is our first huge fight and I don't want it to end our relationship", Ron said looking directly at Hermione and taking her hands in his. She could have melted away right there but her emotions were not in the same place. Her mind told her to leave him and move on while her heart told her that he was the she loved. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"I can't. I just can't Ron. I want to but something tells me not too. Maybe it was better when we were just friends", Hermione said while she felt her heart break into two. What she didn't know was that Ron felt like his heart stopped beating all together.  
"Are you serious", Ron asked in a soft voice but surprise was evident. She nodded slowly feeling as if the hell opened up and stile her away.  
"I think its better we go back to be being friends. I still care for you Ron but I don't think it's meant to be"  
"Um......yeah your right we should just be friends again. I think it was better that way. Well now that we talked um....I'm going to go now. Are you coming with me?"  
"No I need to do some reading here. I'll see you later. Tell Gin not to wait up for me okay?"  
"Sure. See you later Herm", Ron said with a smile while walking out of the library. Once Hermione knew he was gone she stood up and walked out of the library also except she headed toward the Astronomy Tower. She walked a good ten minutes before getting to the ladder. She climbed it and took a seat near the window. Out of no where tears started to stream down her face. She didn't know why she told Ron that they should stay friends, but she knew that she couldn't take it back. He seemed to agree and he did smile like usual she thought. She felt like she made the right choice but she also felt like her heart was missing its happy beat. Did she make the right choice she thought to herself while watching the sky? If it was the right choice it certainly didn't make sense as she ran it through her mind over and over again. She finally left the tower after an hour of tears and pain. She entered the common room minutes later to see Harry and Ron playing exploding snaps.  
"Her Herm", Ron said cheerfully. He seemed to get over the whole thing quickly Hermione said to herself. He did agree she thought.  
"Hey guys" Hermione noticed Harry was looking at her with sympathy so, she smiled at him to assure him she was fine. She figured Ron clued Harry in on what happened.  
"So.....Herm where were you", Harry asked while the cards exploded yet again.  
"In the library of course.........where is Gin?"  
"She is in your dorm room. She felt ill so she went up to take a lay down", Ron said.  
"Oh okay........well I'm going to go up now so I'll see you guys later tonight", Hermione said walking over to the guys and giving each of them a hug. Hermione gave Ron an extra long hug.  
"Herm are you going to hold me like that the whole entire?" In truth Ron didn't mind but he thought maybe Hermione didn't know what she was doing. Hermione felt embarrassed and slowly released Ron from her embrace.  
"Sorry I guess it's a habit you know", Hermione lied. She really wanted to stay there but obviously he didn't want her too, "I'll see you later."  
"Bye", Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione walked up to the girls' dormitory and opened the door to see Ginny waiting for her. I guess she isn't sick after all Hermione thought.  
"Herm what happened", Ginny asked while Hermione sat next to her.  
"I don't know", she replied staring at her hands.  
"Tell me what happened with you and Ron" Hermione explained everything down to her every thought. She didn't even know she was crying until she finished telling Ginny everything.  
"I don't know why I did it. I still love him but I don't know. My mind told me to leave and my heart told me to stay. And I listened to my mind instead because I couldn't stand the pain I was feeling. But now, I feel worse than ever"  
"It's okay Herm. Don't worry everything will be alright", Ginny said placing her arm around Hermione and giving her a hug.  
"I don't think it will be. I think I really screwed it up. I knew he was sorry but I just let him go anyway", Hermione said wiping her tears with her sleeve.  
"Why don't you tell Ron what you really feel? I know he feels the same way. I know it. I don't know how I know but I know I'm right"  
"I don't think so. He seemed fine with the decision and he smiled at me. And downstairs he acted like nothing ever happened like we have just been friends for the past 4 months"  
"Maybe he's just acting because he thinks that this is what you truly wanted"  
"Maybe but maybe not"  
"Just go downstairs and tell him"  
"Okay.........but only if you go down with me", Hermione said getting up.  
"Sure I'll come with you" They went downstairs but stopped at the foot of the stairs when they heard Ron and Harry speaking.  
"I think she is right. It is better that we are just friends", Ron said and Hermione's hopeful face fell back into sadness.  
"You sure Ron", Harry asked. Ginny looked at Hermione with sympathy knowing that Hermione was now feeling the pain that she felt that morning.  
"Yeah, I mean now I'm back to the old game. Dating you know?"  
"Whatever you say Ron", Harry said with a sigh. In truth Ron wasn't happy about the whole back to only friend's thing, but he wanted to let Hermione know that her choice was respected. He also didn't want Harry worrying about him so he lied.  
"Umm.....Gin I'm just going to go back to our dorm. Okay", Hermione whispered and it was clear that her tears would come out in any moment.  
"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No, its okay just tell the guys that I'm taking a nap and I'll be down later"  
"Sure", Ginny said watching Hermione walk slowly back upstairs. Ginny prayed that Hermione would be okay and that she and Ron would finally see what was right in front of their eyes. Hermione entered the dorm room and lies down on her bed. She gradually cried herself to sleep with Ron's picture smiling back to her from her nightstand.  
  
************************************************************************ Yippee!!!!!!!!! I finally finished Chapter 6! Aren't you proud of me? Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with rehearsals and school work.  
  
Anyways you know the drill. Let me know what you thought about this chapter even if it is a bad comment. Also if you have an idea then tell me and I might use it.  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed my story since the beginning. I really appreciate it.  
  
Now see the button in the left corner well that's the one you press to review a story so press on! lol. I'm jk you don't have to as long as you like my story that's all that matters. 


	7. Finally!

It had been three weeks since the whole break-up between Hermione and Ron. Things went back to normal except now every time they looked at each other Ginny could see the longing and loneliness in their eyes. Now it was Tuesday in November and everyone was exhausted. Ginny had been working in the library with Hermione but Hermione left to get some rest. After an hour Ginny went back to the Gryffindor tower. She walked into the common room and took a seat right on Harry's lap.  
"What do I look like a chair", Harry said seriously but his hands slid onto her waist bringing her closer to him.  
"Yes you do", Ginny replied smiling before giving him a kiss.  
"Hey where is Herm", Ron asked. Ginny noticed he had a look of disappointment but he quickly hid it.  
"She went to take a nap", Ginny said sliding off of Harry and taking a seat next to him.  
"Hey who said you could get off of my lap?"  
"I did", Ginny said smiling. She was so happy that she finally had Harry for her own, but then she felt upset also. She hated to see Hermione and Ron in heart ache, but she knew they had to work it out on their own. She also thought that maybe a little push in the right direction wouldn't hurt.  
After a while Ron and Harry started to play wizards chess and Ginny took her place at a table to do some last minute adjustments on her essays. Ginny was so caught up on her work that she didn't notice Hermione sit next her.  
"Gin what are you doing", Hermione asked while taking a look at the work scattered all over the table.  
"Oh, you're up! Well, I'm doing some last minute touches on my homework", Ginny said before looking up at Hermione and dropping her quill to the floor, "Wow, Herm you look nice without the make-up I mean you still look pretty with it but you look pretty without it also."  
"Thank you.....I see no point on beautifying myself all the time now", Hermione said with a shrug.  
"Well either way you are still really attractive", Ginny said.  
"I'm happy you're my best friend. You always compliment me", Hermione said with a smile.  
"No problem"  
"How long have they been playing chess", Hermione asked pointing to Ron and Harry. Harry's knight was just smashed by Ron's queen and it was obvious Ron would win yet, again for the millionth time.  
"For about an hour, that's their tenth game. I keep telling Harry that he should just stop playing because he would never win against Ron but he won't listen" In minutes they heard Ron say checkmate and Harry of course just looked content that he lasted for about twenty minutes.  
"Hey you two! Are you going to keep playing that game or are you going to acknowledge our presence", Ginny said with a smile while she and Hermione walked over to them.  
"Gin is right are you going to ignore your best friends and your girlfriend (at this she looked at Harry) all night", Hermione said showing her great smile.  
"Of course not! What kind of guys do you think we are", Harry said standing up and putting an arm around Ginny. Hermione took Harry's previous seat and began to look at the chessboard. Ginny saw Ron staring at Hermione from out of the corner of her eye. Can't they see that they love each other Ginny thought?  
"Harry is right we would never ignore any of you even if we wanted to", Ron said.  
"Good to hear", Hermione said watching a one of the pawns being beaten to death by a knight piece.  
"I don't know how any of you can play such a barbaric game, I mean the pieces are practically killing each other and it shows violence", Hermione said with a frown. Ginny shook her head at Hermione's comment. No matter how hard anyone tried to show Hermione that the game was just a game she never seemed convinced.  
"Well it helps pass time and it's the only thing I'm really good at", Ron said while putting away the chessboard.  
"Not true my dear friend. As I do remembered you are good at Quidditch", Harry said while Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron had gotten very good at Quidditch over the summer Ginny had to admit. He was still the keeper of the team and the chanting of Weasley King didn't get to him anymore.  
"That's true Ron you have Quidditch", Ginny said while Hermione sat in the chair listening. Hermione wasn't a great flyer and she didn't find the game very interesting like everyone else did but she went to every game to cheer on her friends.  
"Maybe but still I don't have any real skill that is of any use to anyone", Ron said. Ginny saw Hermione look up immediately at this comment.  
"That is not true Ron. You are of use to people in more way s than you can think of", Hermione said heatedly. Ron looked at Hermione and their eyes locked for a few moments. Ginny found it very cute and she figured Harry did also because she could hear him trying to hold back laughter by putting his face in her hair.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you're everyone's friend at Gryffindor. You're a prefect and you stick by Harry no matter what. And you make me feel.........", Hermione trailed off and Ginny saw her shift in her seat.  
"I make you feel what", Ron said but he didn't get an answer because people were coming into the common room. Voices filled the once quiet room and people entered. Hermione took the chance to disappear because when Ginny looked toward her seat she was gone.  
"Where did Herm go", Ron asked looking around. Both Harry and Ginny gave an 'I don't know look' and a shrug. Just then the three heard one voice that made Ginny cringe. It was Padma's voice and it was followed by Padma's usual cronies. Harry held tighter on to Ginny and she guessed it was because he was afraid she might jump her. To tell the truth Ginny did want to jump her or at least inflict some type of pain on that plastic face of hers.  
"Well well well if it isn't the Dream Team. I see Hermione isn't with you. Where is she reading a book", Padma said with a fake smile as she and her so-called friends walked over.  
"At least she can read and think at the same time. Must take you hours to read one sentence", Ginny spat back at her. She was in no mood to deal with Padma's obsession over Ron. Well, she was never in the mood period.  
"Now dear Virginia I wasn't trying to be rude I was just pointing it out", she said sweetly while sitting next to Ron.  
"You're so full of it. You think acting sweet and innocent will get Ron to like you but it won't. Unlike some guys at this school there are those who don't want a self-absorbed person for a girlfriend." Ginny had walked away from Harry and stood in front of Padma so that if Padma stood they would be two inches apart.  
"Look, enough with the 'I'm going to hurt you crap'. Face it Ginny the only reason you hate me is because you want to be me."  
"Really, see the last time I checked the only reason that I hated you was that you tried to get Ron's attention away from Hermione" Padma stood up and took a step forward while Ginny stood her ground.  
"Gin, just forget her. She isn't worth it", Harry said putting an arm around her. This calmed Ginny down a bit but not enough to make her walk away.  
"Oh Harry let the little fireball get hurt. You know you really want me instead", Karen said. Karen was one of Padma's friends and she had an obsession with Harry that was beyond help. Ginny turned around to face Karen with Harry doing the same.  
"For the last time I don't want you even if I was on my death bed and going to hell. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole", Harry said irritably.  
"Karen is right. You know you want her and I know you want me Ron", Padma said while walking seductively to Ron. In Ginny's opinion the way Padma walked was like an old lady with a walking stick.  
"Ugh! I don't want you either. Go find some Slytherin to suck up to ", Ron said backing away from Padma.  
"Harry baby come on don't lie to me. I know you want me just admit the passion you feel", Karen said pushing Ginny out of Harry's arm. Ginny stumbled onto the floor and Padma's other followers blocked her way to Harry. Karen put her arms around Harry and closed her eyes with her lips inching closer to Harry's. Harry made a look of disgust and pushed Karen off him.  
"Let me through you bunch of psychos", Ginny yelled at the girls but they didn't budge. One of them pushed her back down and when Ginny tried to stand but they would push her down again. She heard Harry and Ron yelling.  
"Padma back off! I don't want you", Ron yelled. Padma stopped walking toward Ron and her eyes looked like they were on fire.  
"FINE! But I warned you before no one and I mean no one rejects me without paying for it!" Padma then reeled around and walked away toward where Ginny was sitting on the floor still trying to get up.  
"Karen get the fuck off me! Go away how many times do I have to say that", Harry said with rage in his voice.  
"You don't mean that I know you don't"  
"I do mean it and you better back off before I lose my temper"  
"You are only saying that because that whore is here", Karen screamed pointing to Ginny. Karen turned around and walked toward the group and the girls parted for her. Ginny stood up not knowing what they were going to do. All of the sudden Karen's fist came at Ginny's stomach. She let out a yelp and fell to her knees.  
"You're the only reason he doesn't want me", Karen yelled.  
"Leave her alone", Harry yelled taking Karen in his arms and restraining her from hurting Ginny. Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Karen's face.  
"Touch her again and I'll kill you myself", Ron threatened. Ginny stood up again and slowly walked over to Ron's side.  
"Try it you piece of filth", Karen said smiling but it was immediately stopped by Padma's hand slapping her across the face.  
"Don't you ever say that about him, Karen", Padma said menacingly. Harry let Karen go and walked over to Ginny.  
"Are you alright?" Harry put his hand on her face and looked at her with concern.  
"I'm fine"  
"Harry come back here. You're mine", Karen yelled. Harry turned around and Ginny could see his eyes glow with hate.  
"I warn you, Karen, come near me or Ginny again and I will not be blamed for my actions", Harry said and for the first time Ginny heard the pure hate and venom in his voice. Karen backed away and Padma did the same.  
"But she doesn't deserve you", Karen whispered while motioning to Ginny.  
"You have it all wrong Karen. She is far better than you will ever be and if you and Padma know what's good for you then leave now!" Padma and Karen walked away and up the girl's dormitories. The other girls went with them all too scared to speak. Harry and Ron watched the girls till they were out of view.  
"Are you sure you're alright", Harry asked turning to Ginny. The once harsh voice became calm and full of concern.  
"Yeah Gin you sure you're not hurt in anyway", Ron asked.  
"I'm fine don't worry"  
"If they hurt you I swear I would...", Harry said with his fists starting to clench.  
"I'm fine so don't think about it"  
"Man, what happen to them they use to be....normal", Ron said shaking his head. It was true. Karen and Padma were once in a way Hermione's and Ginny's friends but things changed. Now, all they wanted to do was make Hermione and Ginny's life miserable.  
"I guess you guys are just way to perfect for a girl to handle", Ginny said smiling.  
"Perfect sure. I am far from perfect. I mean I don't even have a girlfriend anymore", Ron said sighing in the process. Ginny frowned at this comment.  
"You still do. If you would just admit you love her", Ginny whispered but both Harry and Ron heard her.  
"What", Ron asked looking at her weirdly.  
"I said you do in a way if you would just open your eyes and see that both you and Hermione belong together"  
"Why do you keep insisting that", Ron asked looking like he couldn't stand hearing it.  
"Because I see how she looks at you and I know you look at her. You have so much evidence that Hermione loves you but you won't see it. Padma only hates her because she knows you love her. Now go find Herm and tell her", Ginny said walking over to Ron and giving him a hug.  
"If you don't tell her now then you will never have another chance", she whispered.  
"Gin is right. You love her now tell her", Harry said.  
"But what if you both are wrong", Ron asked, "What if she hates me and just walks away?"  
"I wouldn't do that Ron", someone said. Ron, Harry, and Ginny turned around to see Hermione coming out of the shadows in the corner. Ginny didn't know how long Hermione was there but she knew that Hermione heard everything from Padma to Ron's love of her.  
"How long have you been there", Ron asked and Ginny saw him getting nervous with every breath.  
"I came back to see Harry threaten Karen and them leaving"  
"So you heard everything", Harry asked.  
"Basically"  
"Look Herm if you hate me I understand", Ron assumed.  
"I don't hate. Ginny knows that and so does Harry", Hermione said, "Ron, when I said we should break-up my heart broke. I didn't want to break-up but then you agreed and I just let you go. Ron just tell me if you love me or not to my face. Please"  
"Hermione I love you I will always love you", Ron said and Ginny saw Hermione break into a smile and were running down her face.  
"I love you too", Hermione said walking over to Ron and hugging him. They kissed and for a long time. Harry finally let out a cough and they broke apart smiling like fools.  
"Finally", Ginny said.  
"Shut up" For the first time it was Hermione who said shut up and not Ron.  
"Herm did we have homework in Charms?"  
"Ron we just told had a nice moment and you had to ask about homework", Hermione said shaking her head in disgrace but smiling all the same.  
"What I mean I can't remember so why not ask?"  
"Ron, shut up before you embarrass yourself", Harry said laughing and the others joined in after. "Well sorry dear but Gin and I have to go now", Hermione said taking Ginny away from Harry and Harry let out a groan of disagreement. "Where are you two going?" "I have to talk with her so we will see you both tomorrow morning", Hermione said. "Hey.....I don't get a goodbye kiss", Ron said. "Fine you big baby", Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How about me", Harry said and Ginny looked at him with a smile. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss before Hermione and Ginny disappeared up the stairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yippee!!!!!!! Chapter 7 is finally done. So proud of myself. Sorry that it takes a few days I just have all my stuff to do. I mean come on I'm from New York and it's always busy there.  
  
Thank you Maria and Brown*Pryde (I hope I got that name rite) for reviewing my chapters. 


	8. Joyful

When Hermione and Ginny got to their dormitory, Ginny watched Hermione dance around the room. Hermione was bouncing around and humming some tune that Ginny didn't recognize.  
"Hermione calm down you might walk up anyone who is asleep", Ginny said giggling.  
"But I can't, I'm just so happy", Hermione said skipping toward Ginny and spinning her around, "I can't believe it he loves me he loves me!"  
"I have been telling you that since September", Ginny said holding her sides and seating down on her bed while Hermione continued to twirl and sing. She is out of her mind, Ginny thought as she watched Hermione. Finally after thirty minutes of singing and dancing Hermione fell onto her bed but her smile didn't seem to go away.  
"Herm if you keep smiling your face will stay like that forever", Ginny said laughing.  
"You would be the same so don't act like it bothers you"  
"It doesn't. I find it amusing and I'm happy that you're happy"  
"I'm more than happy I'm elated and hyper!" Ginny shook her head but she understood why Hermione was in such high spirits. She would be the same if Harry told her he loved her but she could wait for that moment.  
"Well Miss Granger I think it is time we get ready for bed because it is a school night", Ginny said seriously and in return a pillow smacked her right in the face.  
"Hey! What was that for smarty pants", Ginny said taking the pillow and throwing it back at Hermione.  
"That was for making me think of school when I'm all giddy. You should be ashamed", Hermione said shaking her head.  
"Wait a minute wait a minute! Did I hear you say that school is not important at this moment? Oh my god the world is coming to an end the infamous Hermione Granger has become a lazy student! Call the press", Ginny said pretending to keel over and die.  
"Ha ha ha very funny see if I help you in your next essay", Hermione said to Ginny who was on the floor still pretending to be dead.  
"Please I do fine on my own thank you", Ginny said getting up and walking over to her drawer. She took out her pink pajama pants and white shirt and walked over to the bathroom.  
"True very true but what if I stop helping Harry because you were teasing me?"  
"Hey you do what you want at least I won't have both Ron and Harry mad at me", Ginny said over her shoulder as she closed the door to the bathroom.  
"Darn never thought of that", Ginny heard Hermione say. She took her shower and came back into the dorm room with the scent of strawberries trailing behind her.  
"Finally took you long enough", Hermione said smiling and walking into the bathroom. Ginny was brushing her hair when she heard a rapping noise against the window. She put her brush down and walked over to the window to see Hedwig flying in front of it waiting for entrance. Ginny opened the windowpane and Hedwig flew to her bed in a graceful manner like always.  
"What do you have there Hedwig", Ginny asked as she untied an envelope from her leg. She wondered what Harry wanted and she opened the envelope and began to read to herself.  
Dear Gin Bear,  
I just wanted to wish you a goodnight. Unless you're already asleep and Hedwig woke you up then I'm really sorry. I have something to tell you but with all the stuff that happened tonight I wasn't able to. You have been my girlfriend for about a month and a week. Yeah I have been counting. I just wanted you to know that I'm really happy that you are my girl and that I will always be here for you no matter what happens. That is all I really wanted to say. I know it must be boring to read but I just wanted you to know. Goodnight Gin  
  
Love  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny read the letter at least three more times before Hermione came back into the dorm room.  
"Gin what you have there?"  
"Nothing just a letter Harry wrote to me"  
"Oh really let me see", Hermione said taking the letter with a smile breaking across her face.  
"Aw that is just the cutest thing"  
"I know", Ginny turned back to Hedwig who was watching with patience. She gave Hedwig a snack and petted her before Hedwig flew out the window.  
"Well this is just a really good day now isn't it?"  
"Yup, well I'm going to sleep Herm", Ginny said lying down on her bed and pulling the covers over her, "Goodnight Herm."  
"Goodnight" Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces but Hermione's smile was the biggest of all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Here is the Chapter 8 for you. I know it is short and maybe not really needed but oh well it is my fanfic isn't it?  
  
Oh I noticed I made Padma go into the common room of the Gryffindor tower and I'm really sorry. I forgot she was in Ravenclaw. Well from now on she is in Gryffindor and her sister who was in Gryffindor is now in Ravenclaw. So they switched places. Sorry I messed up thank you to the one reader who recognized it. Sorry I can't remember your name. I'll thank you in the next chapter promise.  
  
Well what you waiting for review please. If you don't I might stop writing this Fanfiction all together. I'm joking writing Gryffindor Romance is way too fun. Bye! 


	9. Classes

Ginny woke up at 6'clock with the sun shining at her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the lighting. Ginny tried to get out of bed only to fall backwards because her bedspread was tangled around her feet.  
"Gin are you okay", Hermione asked. Hermione woke up twenty minutes earlier and decided not to wake Ginny till later.  
"Yeah, I think", Ginny said untangling herself from her blanket.  
"Okay", Hermione said going back to brushing her hair. She was humming the same weird tune from last night and the huge smile on her face was still there.  
"Herm you are one head over heels girl you know that", Ginny asked as she took her towel and headed to the bathroom.  
"I know but you are too", she replied sticking out her tongue making Ginny laugh. After thirty minutes she came out of the bathroom with the scent of strawberries trailing behind her. She did a quick drying spell on her hair and then started to put on her clothes.  
"Gin what do you think I should put my hair up or leave it down?"  
"Down I always liked it better when you left it down"  
"Okay"  
"Herm do you think I should put on some make-up or something", Ginny asked looking at herself through the mirror.  
"You look pretty without cosmetics"  
"Pretty but not drop dead gorgeous", Ginny said with a frown. Lately she noticed all the girls always flirting, staring, or giggling at Harry. She always noticed before but now she felt like she couldn't compare to them.  
"Gin what are you talking about", Hermione asked looking at Ginny.  
"It's just that every girl except you is after Harry and I feel like he'll see what he is missing and dump me or something"  
"He wouldn't. He only likes you"  
"I guess but still"  
"Gin stop it you are the prettiest girl here and no one and I mean no one will take Harry away from you"  
"But...."  
"No don't even say it because it is not true", Hermione said putting on her backpack.  
"I still think..."  
"Don't even start unless you want me to lecture you", Hermione said while pointing her finger at Ginny.  
"Fine", Ginny said with a sigh but inside she knew that Harry would see what he would be missing by dating her. After a few more minutes Hermione and Ginny went downstairs to wait for the boys, but they were already thin the common room waiting patiently.  
"Hi Gin Bear", Harry said walking over to Ginny and taking her in his arms. He gave her a sweet kiss that made her melt all over.  
"Hi", was all Ginny could say to Harry.  
"Hi Hun", Ron said while Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss, though with their make-out history the innocent kiss became a bit more passionate.  
"Hey you two can you guys wait till we get some food", Harry asked. Ron and Hermione broke apart and for the first time Hermione wasn't embarrassed. She actually just walked over to Harry and lightly smacked him on the head before walking back to Ron.  
"What was that for", Harry asked pretending to be physically hurt while Ginny tried to hold back her laugh.  
"That was for acting like a big twit"  
"No respect unbelievable", Harry said shaking his head.  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I am starving", Ron said before his stomach growled which everyone heard.  
"Ron you are always hungry", Ginny said. They walked out of the common room and headed toward the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione a bit farther ahead from Harry and Ginny. Harry put his arm around Ginny as they walked whispering sweet nothings in her ear. This of course didn't register into Ginny's mind as she saw girls in the corridor waving flirtatiously at Harry and batting their eyes.  
"Hi Harry", Sarah Blithe said. She was a Ravenclaw who had pretty brunette and who was in Ginny's year.  
"Hi Sarah", Harry said politely. Throughout the ten minutes it took those to walk to the Great Hall Harry had said hi to about twenty girls who all giggled in response. Ginny felt like a loser compared to them and knowing that Harry could dump her in an instance didn't make her feel anymore happier. They entered the Hall and took their usual seats. Immediately both Harry and Ron piled food on their plates.  
"I don't know how you guys can eat so much without looking like Crabbe and Goyle over there', Hermione said crinkling her nose and motioning her head toward the Slytherin table.  
"Well we do play Quidditch babe', Ron said to Hermione with food in his mouth.  
"Don't eat with your mouth fool it's really disgusting"  
"Sorry', Ron said swallowing his food. Ginny just sat there picking on her food and taking small bites. A lot of girls were smiling in Harry's direction while glaring at Ginny.  
"Gin Bear are you okay", Harry asked looking at his girlfriend who looked upset.  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"You positive?"  
"Yes" After thirty minutes everyone in the Great Hall was ready to get to class.  
"Well I should be going to class now", Hermione said standing up. She had to go to her Ancient Ruins class while Harry and Ron had Divinations. Ginny had to go to Potions her least favorite class.  
"Same here", Ginny said standing up also with Harry and Ron following. They walked out of the Great Hall.  
"Bye Bear I'll see you later", Harry said giving Ginny a kiss before walking away with Ron.  
"Bye"  
"Bye Gin", Hermione said walking down the stairs in front of the Great Hall.  
"Bye" Ginny walked the opposite path. She walked in a slow manner before stopping in front of the door leading to the most gruesome hour of potions she would suffer. She entered to meet the smell of something moldy or decaying and she didn't want to know what made the smell. Her friend Colin Creevy was already sitting at their table waiting for her.  
"Hey Ginny", Colin said happily like usual. They barely hung out anymore since she was around Hermione most of the time and Colin had his own friends.  
"Hey", she said back taking her seat and smiling at Colin.  
"Man, I hate Potions I see no point on taking this class", Colin whispered to Ginny who nodded.  
"I know. I mean Professor Snape hates all Gryffindors so there is no point on even trying to get on his nice side" At that moment a bell rang and everyone sat quietly waiting for the evil professor himself.  
"Now class I hope that some of you actually remembered to do your homework but then again this is a pathetic excuse for a class so I highly doubt any of you actually did work in any form", Professor Snape said walking to each table and taking the essays that they wrote. He reached Ginny's table and looked down at the parchment that Ginny handed in.  
"My god Miss Weasley did you actually write this yourself...it looks like a chicken wrote it", Snape said making the Slytherins in her class laugh around her. Snape always had something rude to say to her even though she had the highest grade in the class.  
"Pathetic", Snape added before walking to his desk.  
"Now...we are going to work on a potion that can show a person's personality. This works by making the potion in a basin and putting a single strand of hair in with it. This should show if done correctly what the person is like. Now for can anyone tell me what the name of this potion is called."  
No one raised their hand except for Ginny. She was the best in the class and everyone knew even the Slytherins knew it.  
"Yes Miss Weasley?"  
"The potion is called 'Persona Clearo'"  
"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor", Snape said sounding a bit perturbed.  
  
"Now the ingredients and directions are on the board I expect this potion to be done by the end of class", he said before taking a seat at his desk. Colin and Ginny got the ingredients and began to make their potion. After a while Colin's basin was giving out a purplish cloud of smoke.  
"Colin you were suppose to add three raven feathers not two", Ginny said as Colin's potion showed blurry pictures and the smoke made it harder to see. They tried to fix it but there was no use.  
"For heavens sake Mister Creevy what have you done", Snape said shaking his head in disgrace, "This is no use." With that Snape flicked his wand and the basin was cleared of the potion.  
"You will come after dinner to finish this potion Mister Creevy...now Miss Weasley lets see what you have finished" Ginny's potion was as perfect as it could get the cloud of smoke was a shade of blue and the pictures were very visible.  
"Very good at least someone in the Weasley family can make a potion", Snape said before walking away. Ginny looked down at her potion and saw images of her. Each image described who she was. An image began to build which showed her laughing with Hermione and dancing around at the Burrow. More pictures began to show and Ginny wrote down the presonality each on showed. The bell rang and Ginny took her potion and emptied it out.  
"Miss Weasley I would like you to say back a bit I need to talk to you", Snape said while Ginny was putting her things away. Colin mouthed goodluck before he left the room.  
"Yes professor you wanted to speak to me?"  
"Yes Miss Weasley", Snape said standing up, "As anyone can see you have a great talent in potions and I would like you to switch into my sixth year potion class"  
"Are you serious Professor?"  
"I am not on to joke around Miss Weasley now I talked to Professor Dumbledor and he agrees with me that you should switch classes. You will go to my sixth year class starting tomorrow. You will recieve your new schedule in the morning tomorrow. Goodbye"  
"Thank you Professor"  
"There is no need maybe you can actually get your brother and Potter to actually brew a potion correctly for once. Good day", Snape said before turning away from her. Ginny left the dungeon and headed toward her next class which was Charms. She could barely hold her happieness about switching classes. She would be with the sixth year Gryffindors which meant she would be with Harry! She started to skip and sing toward the Charms room where everyone looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care. Charms would be an hour of Ginny daydreaming and smiling the whole time that she accidently sent a pillow at a Hufflepuff's head. She kept sending her pillows in all directions except to the place it was suppose to land. By the end of class her professor gave her an essay to do because she didn't do well with the spell.  
"Ginny are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Colin", Ginny said as they walked to Herbology class.  
"What did that greasy hair ball say to you after class?"  
"He told me I would be switching to sixth year Potions class" At that Colin almost dropped his book but caught it just in time.  
"Are you serious!"  
"Yup", Ginny said smiling.  
"Wow I envy you but then again that is alot more work then I need"  
"I'm cool with it but that means I won't be your partner anymore", Ginny said frowning.  
"That's okay you'll just have to help me on my essays", Colin said laughing. They made it Greenhouse 4 where they would take Herbology with the Ravenclaws.  
"Welcome dears Welcome", Professor Sprout said happily.  
"Goodafternoon Professor Sprout", everyone said in unison.  
"Today we will be working with Angels Glow. Can anyone tell me what their purpose is?" Immediately Ginny's hand and some of the Ravenclaws hands shot up.  
"Yes Miss Blithe"  
"Well Angels Glow helps guide those in the darkness. The light that shines off the Angels Glow can light about ten feet and is used in caves and forests'"  
"Very good Miss Blithe. Ten points to Ravenclaw" Sarah smiled at Ginny and Ginny returned it but in truth they didn't like each other that much. Especially since Sarah tryed to knock Ginny off her broom during a Quidditch game last year. Class went on peacefully with a few points handed to each house. The bell rang and Ginny walked with Colin to the Great Hall for lunch. They talked about what Ginny might be doing in Potions when she would be with the sixth years tomorrow and about Quidditch and other things. They made it to the Great Hall to find Hermione and the others already there. Ron was sitting down and eating already like always while Harry was talking to Sarah Blithe. Sarah and Harry were talking animatedly and in Ginny's view Sarah was just too close to Harry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Now there is that chapter for you. Wonder if that was a good one or not. I'm not sure.  
  
What is going on with Harry and Sarah? Never know till I update to the next chapter.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing my fanfic it means alot. I love you all even though I don't know any of you that well. Now review this one also lol. Bye!!!!!!! ;) 


	10. Sarah I Hate Her!

Ginny just stood there at the entrance looking at Harry and Sarah. She didn't know what to do. Should she go over there or not she wasn't sure.  
"Ginny are you coming", Colin said looking at her funny.  
"Um yeah" Colin walked to the front end of the table while Ginny walked over to Harry and the others.  
"Hi everyone", Ginny said cheerfully putting on the best smile she could. She took a seat next to Hermione since Sarah was occupying her space.  
"Hey Gin", Hermione and Ron said.  
"Hey Bear", Harry said standing up and leaning over the table giving Ginny a kiss.  
"Hi Ginny", Sarah said using that fake innocent voice of hers. Oh how Ginny would love to push her off the bench but alas she didn't.  
"So what did I miss?"  
"Well Ron almost choked on his food", Hermione said smiling while Ron blushed a bit.  
"Sarah came over to talk about Quidditch", Harry said looking at Ginny.  
"Yeah I was just complimenting Harry on how great a seeker he is", Sarah said looking at Harry with obvious infatuation. Ginny wanted to scream right there. Didn't Harry know that Sarah wanted him? Obviously not she thought.  
"So Ginny wasn't Herbology interesting?"  
"Yeah I guess", Ginny said to Sarah while taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
"I found it fascinating", Sarah said while looking at Harry.  
"So Sarah are you and Gin friends", Hermione asked trying to get Sarah's attention off of Harry. Ginny mouthed a 'thank you' to Hermione and Hermione nodded.  
"Well you can say that", Sarah said then turning to Harry once again, "So Harry since your such a great flyer and all I was wondering if you could teach me how to fly better" Ginny let out a yelp because her fork instead of entering her mouth stabbed her in the cheek. She couldn't believe Sarah would be that deceiving.  
"Bear are you okay", Harry said leaning over the table and putting his hand on her cheek to check for any cuts.  
"I'm fine"  
"So ummm Harry would you help me", Sarah said getting Harry to look at her.  
"Why not I don't mind"  
"Oh thank you so much", Sarah said happily while looking at Ginny. Sarah threw her arms around Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up.  
"Well I have to go. Harry can we start practice tomorrow say after dinner", Sarah said as she got out of the Gryffindor table.  
"Sure. Meet me at the Quidditch field", Harry said while Ginny was fuming with anger and since she was a Weasley her anger management wasn't very controlled.  
"Bye Harry. Bye Ginny", Sarah said giving Ginny a smile but her eyes showed hate. Ginny watched Sarah walk over to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny counted backwards from ten trying her best not to burst at Harry because he was so blind from what Sarah really wanted. The counting failed miserably.  
"How could you Harry", Ginny said quietly toward Harry so that only the four of them could hear.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Come on you can't tell me you didn't see how she was flirting with you"  
"She wasn't, all she did was talk about Quidditch", Harry said, "She wasn't flirting with me."  
"Yes she was"  
"Gin why are you getting freaked out by this"  
"Because I know for a fact that she can fly just fine and the only reason she asked for your help was because she wants you all to herself"  
"Gin I think you're being a bit paranoid", Ron said while Hermione looked at him like he was stupid but she said nothing.  
"I am not I know she wants you", Ginny said looking at Harry.  
"I think you're just being jealous Ginny" Yes jealousy was on her mind but that wasn't the reason for her anger. She knew Sarah wanted Harry and that Ravenclaws get what they want no matter what or who is in the way.  
"I am not jealous"  
"I think you are"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes"  
"No" Ron and Hermione were just watching as Harry smiled and Ginny fumed.  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes", Harry said with a smile while leaning a bit forward on the table.  
"No I am not but if you want to think that then fine", Ginny said before quickly getting up and leaving the Great Hall.  
"Harry you shouldn't have done that", Hermione said looking at the big doors that Ginny had left through.  
"She is jealous though"  
"I know that but I know that isn't the reason why she left"  
"What you mean Hun", Ron asked with a bit of confusion.  
"Look Gin will kill me for telling you this but since this is dealing with her feelings and your relationship I will tell you", Hermione said sighing, "This morning she was looking at the mirror with a frown do you know why?"  
"No", Ron and Harry said in unison.  
"She was frowning because she thought she looked ugly and that she couldn't compare to all the girls fighting for your attention and Sarah of course wants you. So you see Ginny is upset by this fact and yes she might be jealous but she also doesn't want you to leave her for someone else", Hermione said while Harry looked at her.  
"Why would she ever think that!? She is everything to me and she is worried about some hormone raised girls!"  
"Yes"  
"Well she is wrong", Harry said heatedly. He couldn't believe Ginny would ever think of such crap. He cared for her didn't she know that?  
"Then you should tell her that", Hermione said with a look that said 'now'.  
"Okay.......I'll see you two later", Harry said getting up and walking out the Great Hall.  
"I hope Ginny is okay", Hermione said sadly.  
"Don't worry she's a Weasley so of course she'll be okay", Ron said putting an arm around Hermione who gave back a smile. Harry walked to the library, the common room, and checked all the empty classrooms but Ginny wasn't in any of them. Where could she be he thought. Then, it clicked she was at her favorite spot the lake. Harry walked, well really jogging, to the lake to find a small glint of red-hair shining in the light. He walked quietly to her and sat next to her.  
"Harry", Ginny said softly playing with the grass.  
"Ginny"  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was uncalled for", Ginny said lifting her head up to look at the lake.  
"Its okay I probably deserve it anyway"  
"No I was just being a jealous girlfriend as you put it"  
"I didn't mean to say that"  
"Sure"  
"No I'm serious. I was just trying to be funny and it sounded all wrong"  
"I am though jealous I mean"  
"Hey you said it not me', Harry said trying his best to make his girlfriend smile a bit.  
"But still I know she wants you and Ravenclaws get what they want", Ginny said seriously.  
"Well that's just too bad because I'm taken", Harry said putting his arm around Ginny and pulling her closer to him. She placed her head against his chest knowing that this might all end soon.  
"She doesn't care I'm just a small obstacle in her path"  
"Gin stop saying that because she won't get me, no matter what you think", Harry said lifting her chin up so she could look into his eyes.  
"Harry you don't know that at all I mean she is really pretty and just plain prefect compared to her I'm like a speck a dust on the cupboard"  
"Who cares if she is perfect when I know the one thing I really need is right here looking back at me and another thing Miss Weasley you are prefect too"  
"You mean it"  
"Of course I do because I lo...like you", Harry said. Nice move almost let it slip Harry thought. Ginny was sure Harry was going to say I love you but instead of love it was like.  
"Promise me"  
"Promise you what", Harry asked pretending to look genuinely confused.  
"Don't play with me"  
"I'm serious promise you what?"  
"Oh forget it", Ginny said trying to stand up but Harry held on tightly.  
"No no no see I want to know what I have to promise you"  
"Fine", Ginny said giving up.  
"Promise me that you won't let Sarah take you away from me"  
"I promise", Harry said sealing it with a kiss. They sat in silence for the rest of lunch before they had to go to their last class.  
"Lunch is almost over we should start heading to class", Ginny said standing up and dusting off any grass on her cloak.  
"Okay", Harry said reluctantly.  
"Oh I have something to tell you", Ginny said remembering about Potions.  
"What?"  
"I'm switching Potions class"  
"To what class?"  
"I'm going into sixth year Potions so I'll be in your class tomorrow", Ginny said happily watching Harry go into shock then into pure joy.  
"That is fantastic", Harry said picking Ginny up and twirling her around.  
"Glad to see you happy about it all", Ginny said giggling.  
"Of course I am"  
"Good..............we should get going Harry I have Divinations"  
"Okay" They started to walk and Harry kept saying that she had to sit near him. They made it to the entrance of the Great Hall where Hermione and Ron waited.  
"Hey you two", Ron said.  
"Gin are you okay now", Hermione asked with concern.  
"I'm perfect", Gin replied beaming.  
"Why is Harry all happy over there", Ron asked pointing to Harry who just kept smiling and doing little dance.  
"Well if you must know my dear friend it is because your sister here is going to be in our Potions class"  
"Really", Hermione and Ron said excitedly.  
"Yup I start tomorrow!"  
"Yes", Ron and Hermione said doing a little dance with Harry. Some of the first years passing by looked at them with utter confusion and horror.  
"Calm down all of you", Ginny said laughing. She forgot all about her earlier worries and joy took over. She was going to be near Harry and the others. She was going to be in a sixth year class also. This was just fantastic.  
"Okay", all three said sadly but kept smiling anyway.  
"I have to go to my class before Professor Trelawney predicts my death because I was late"  
"Bye Bear", Harry said giving Ginny a kiss.  
"Bye Gin", Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
"Bye", Ginny said with a backhand wave as she walked away. It took her at least ten minutes to get to the classroom where the smell of lavender hit Ginny in the face. The class was barely alive as they did their day by day month predictions. Like Harry and Ron, Ginny predicted the most tragic things that came to her mind. She practically died at the end of the month from falling off her broom as she so put it. Class ended an hour or so later. Ginny wasn't sure she barely paid attention to anything in that class. Colin was too busy trying to get a date for the Winter Ball that was a month or so away that he didn't finish filling in his predictions, which resulted in ten points taken away from Gryffindor and Colin getting embarrassed in front of the Hufflepuff he was trying to ask out.  
"That was the most awful class I have ever taken", Colin said as he and Ginny left the room.  
"Shush Colin or the professor might hear you"  
"I need to go to the library........you coming with me", Colin asked as Ginny saw the Hufflepuff girl walk pass them toward the library path.  
"No thanks I'm way too tired...I'll see you later", Ginny said walking the other way as Colin followed the Hufflepuff.  
"Goodluck", Ginny yelled to Colin.  
"Thanks" Ginny walked in silence as she thought to herself. The ball was coming up soon and she still didn't have a gown to wear neither did Hermione. She had to get her gown on the next Hogsmeade trip coming up in a few weeks. She made it to the portrait hole and gave the password before entering the common room.  
  
************************************************************************ End of Chapter 10!!!!! Yippee!!!! Anyways I'm not sure this is the best chapter I have done but oh well.  
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my Fanfiction.  
  
Next Chapter will cause some of my readers to want to kill me. Let's just say Fairy Tale isn't so happy soon. Don't hurt me!!!  
  
Now Review!!!!!! 


	11. No Excuse

Ginny entered the common room to find Hermione sitting on the couch with a book in front of her face. Harry and Ron were no where to be found. Probably causing trouble like usual Ginny thought.  
"Hi Herm", Ginny said as she took a seat next to Hermione.  
"Hey you", Hermione said closing her book and turning to face Ginny.  
"Where are Harry and Ron?"  
"They said something about food and then they disappeared", Hermione said.  
"Okay........so what you want to do?"  
"Nothing really.....just reading this book here", Hermione said pointing to the book in her hand. The name of the book was called 'Just You'.  
"What is it about Herm?"  
"Well let's see it's about this girl and she isn't really popular and she does this whole image change to get a guy. You know that whole thing it's really good you should read it" Hermione and Ginny spent their free time talking about anything from school to fashion.  
"I still can't believe you got into sixth year Potions", Hermione said shaking her head, "They can't call me the smartest girl in Hogwarts now"  
"Oh Herm please. I might be good at Potions but when it comes to all the other subjects you're the best"  
"Well I still envy you....I would have loved to bumped up a year in some course"  
"I don't know"  
"Well still'  
"I know it's the best thing to ever happen to anyone", Ginny said sarcastically making Hermione glare at her but laugh.  
"So I bet Harry will have a hard time paying attention in class now that his one true love is with him", Hermione said putting her hand over her heart and pretending to faint.  
"Oh shut up"  
"Make me"  
"Is that a challenge Miss Granger", Ginny said with a serious voice.  
"I believe it is" At that moment a pillow flew right into Hermione's face.  
"I believe this is war Miss Smarty Pants", Ginny said evilly.  
"I'm going to win"  
"My arse", Ginny said while a Hermione swung a pillow into Ginny's shoulder.  
"Ow!" Ginny took a pillow and hit Hermione on the arm while Hermione returned the hit with a smack into Ginny's stomach. They were running around the common room laughing so loudly that they put a silencing charm so that others wouldn't be awoken. The battle lasted for about thirty minutes when Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny's head. Ginny ducked but the girls heard someone give a yelp in pain. Both looked behind Ginny to find Harry rubbing the side of his cheek and Ron laughing at Harry.  
"I think I just lost a couple of brain cells", Harry said picking up the pillow and throwing it toward Ron's face.  
"Ouch", Ron said rubbing his cheeks also.  
"I'm so sorry Harry I wasn't aiming for you", Hermione said but the smile she was forming wasn't very convincing.  
"Sure I just happened to walk in at the wrong moment"  
"Well you did", Hermione and Ginny said. Hermione walked over to Ron and gave him a kiss on each of his cheeks before giving him a kiss on the lips.  
"Do I get a kiss for my injuries", Harry said looking at Ginny.  
"No", Ginny said and Harry made a face before she turned around and gave him his kiss.  
"Thank you"  
"Welcome"  
"So boys what did you guys do for the past hour and a half that you were gone", Hermione said.  
"Nothing" Harry and Ron said in unison putting on an innocent face. The night went on with Ron and Harry playing fifteen games of wizard chess and Harry losing all fifteen games. Hermione was helping Ginny with her Charms essay while talking about the Winter Ball that was only weeks away. They ended the night looking half a sleep and half awake. Ron practically stumbled going up the stairs.  
  
Next Day (Thursday) Third Period Potions  
  
"Oh my God Ginny you have to sit with me during Potions', Hermione said smiling then leaning over to whisper in Ginny's ear, "Because Harry and Ron drive me crazy with all the questions they keep asking"  
"Sure"  
"Oh look the littlest Weaslette has joined the freak show" All four of them turned around to find Malfoy smirking behind them. His usual followers, Crabbe and Goyle, were right behind him trying their best to look cool also.  
"Watch it Ferret", Harry said stepping in front of Ginny.  
"Make me", Malfoy said stepping forward.  
"Harry no", Hermione said trying to get Harry to move but Ron pulled her back.  
"Weasel try to control that thing you call a girlfriend", Malfoy said."  
"Keep talking Ferret and I'll give you another beautiful black eye with a broken arm to match", Ron said as Ginny watched Malfoy flinch a bit but immediately covering it up with another Malfoy sneer.  
"Break it up", a cold emotionless voice said. Ginny turned around to see Professor Snape standing near the door.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for starting a fight", he said which Malfoy smiled at but to Ginny the smile looked more like a plastic grin.  
"Better luck next time Potter", Malfoy whispered while walking past them.  
"Come on lets go", Harry said. They entered the dungeon in a death march fashion and slowly to their seats. Hermione sat next to Ron and Ginny next to Harry so that Ron and Harry sat next to each other.  
"Now class we have a new student in our class. She is in fifth year. Miss Weasley where are you", Snape said making everyone who didn't see Ginny look around for her.  
"There you are. Well I see you chose to sit next to Potter and your brother. If you wish to sit there then so be it but I hope your grades won't drop because of it", Snape said turning away from them and facing the class, "Now today we will try to attempt to make a potion that will render a person unconscious for about eight hours....do any of you know what this potion is called?" Ginny and Hermione were the only ones in the Gryffindor side to raise their hands and Draco Malfoy was another to raise his hand.  
"Let's see if Miss Weasley can live up to her standards"  
"If she even has any brains", Ginny heard Malfoy whisper but ignored it.  
"The potion is called Dorimonas", she said with total confidence that Hermione smiled at her.  
"Correct now can you tell me what it is used for?"  
"It is basically used for those who have hard time sleeping at nights and in the Hospital Wing during any magical healings"  
"Correct again five points to Gryffindor", Snape said uneasily then looking at Hermione he said, "Watch out Miss Granger you might have competition."  
"Great we have another Granger in the class....someone save me from the torture", Malfoy said making the Slytherins laugh.  
"Shut it Malfoy", Ron whispered with pure hate in his voice and Harry glaring at Malfoy.  
"Now class the instructions are on the board you may begin........and I warn you if done wrongly the potion might render you asleep for three months or worse even make you lose your memory. Now get to work"  
"Well that should bring some encouragement", Harry whispered to Ginny making her giggle.  
"Harry stop it", Ginny whispered back making Harry look offended but he was smiling.  
"Both of you get to WORK", Hermione said threateningly. Both Harry and Ginny jumped from surprise and started working afraid to get another Hermione death glare. Ginny thought that Hermione seriously needed to take a chill pill or at least do something to get her to loosen up. Class went on fairly well. Malfoy kept whispering vulgar words at them but Ginny finally told him that he should stop or someone would think he had a crush on her. That obviously got him to stop but instead of obscene words they received glares. Ginny and Hermione's potion turned a beautiful sparkling blue and to Snape's surprise so did Harry and Ron's potion.  
"Well something finally sunk in to your brain Potter you have successfully made a potion", Snape said with sarcasm. The bell rang and they all quickly left the dungeon as fast as they could. They walked to lunch but Hermione and Ron disappeared in the crowd. So it was only Harry and Ginny till someone called Harry's name.  
"Oh Harry wait up", Sarah said running to them but obviously trying to look cute at the same time. She thinks she is all that but she looks like a fat chicken looking for food Ginny whispered but Harry heard it and laughed. Sarah looked at Ginny with hate because she knew that Ginny said something about her.  
"Oh Harry finally I have been calling you for ages", Sarah said trying to catch her breath bending down in process and Ginny noticed that her shirt was a bit too open. Harry also noticed but pretended not to.  
"Well Sarah you caught me what is that you wanted to talk about?"  
"Well since you're helping me with flying and all I was hoping maybe today we could just start early. If you don't mind that is", she asked looking all innocent.  
"Sure but can I go eat before we start?"  
"Yeah", Sarah said taking her place on the other side of Harry and Ginny was glaring at her. Harry could see Ginny looking at Sarah with fire in her eyes so Harry immediately put his arm around her. Sarah made a frown but just kept walking. They made it to the Great Hall and split up. Lunch was nothing new. Ron and Harry were yet again trying to eat more food then humanly possible and Hermione patting Ron's back to prevent him from choking. Harry stood up and Ginny looked at him and then looked behind her to see Sarah standing up also.  
"I'll see you guys later okay I have to go help Sarah with flying", Harry said looking at Hermione and Ron.  
"Wait I thought you had to teach her after dinner", Ron asked.  
"I know but she wanted to get an early start"  
"Oh", was all that came out of Ron and Hermione's mouth.  
"Ginny don't worry I'll be back soon", Harry said with his charming smile that made Ginny melt.  
"You sure?"  
"Of course Gin"  
"I'll see you later", Harry said leaning over and giving Ginny a kiss that made Dean and Seamus whistle.  
"Bye" With that Harry left with Sarah at his side. Before Sarah reached the door she turned around and smiled at Ginny knowing she was watching.  
"Don't worry Gin he loves you", Hermione said affectionately to Ginny.  
"I hope so"  
  
Three weeks later (December 14) During Dinner (I know I'm skipping so much but deal with it okay)  
  
Ginny entered the Great Hall with Hermione and almost ran straight into Harry.  
"Harry what's the rush", Hermione said.  
"Oh I'm sorry guys it's just that Sarah wanted to practice again but this time before dinner"  
"Harry you have been teaching her for nearly a month....don't you think she has learned by now", Ginny said annoyingly. It has been nearly a month and Harry was always disappearing now because of Sarah and Ginny didn't like that one bit. Especially since Sarah was bragging about all the time during Herbology and Transfiguration. All Ginny heard was Harry this and Harry that and oh did you know Harry has such strong arms. Ginny wanted to kill her but she knew Harry would stay faithful but her patience was running low.  
"Come on now Gin it is only flying nothing else"  
"Sure.....lately all you have been doing is teaching her you barely spend time with me at all anymore", Ginny said.  
"I'm sorry it's just Sarah is a friend and this is something she finds important so please understand", Harry said pleadingly. Harry knew this was coming. He knew wasn't there for Ginny like he use to be, but with teaching Sarah he barley had time to do homework. Sarah kept practically falling off her broom so Harry thought that she was in desperate need of help.  
"Oh I see she is important but I'm not. I'm your bloody girlfriend Harry or did you forget?"  
"I did not forget", Harry said hotly. Hermione just stood there ready to break them apart if things got too far.  
"Sure.....for all I know you could be snogging her instead of being with me!" People started to look over to them but Hermione glared at them.  
"You lot go back to eating before you all have to eat on all fours", Hermione said loudly taking out her wand to show she meant business. All the people who were looking immediately turned back to their old routine afraid to test Hermione's anger.  
"WHAT! I would never do that", Harry said getting angry.  
"Yeah right!"  
"Fine be like that I don't know why I'm even bothering if you think I'm cheating then fine. I don't need you suspecting me of anything", Harry said and with that he left the Great Hall making the doors slam a bit as he left.  
"Fine! See if I care", Ginny yelled to him but all he did was turn around then turn back and walk away.  
"I hate him", Ginny said loudly storming off to Ron and taking a seat. All she did was glare at her food and stab at it and mutter 'damn him' or 'I don't care about him' to herself.  
"Yes you do Gin", Ron said making Ginny look up and almost strangle him, but Hermione grabbed her before she could.  
"Ron is right you're only mad at him because he isn't always around"  
"Both of you shut up", Ginny said with another stab at her food that Dean, who was seating next to her, slowly scooted away from her.  
"You know we're right Ginny", Ron said while taking another bite out of his chicken.  
"No you are not right you are wrong dead wrong"  
"Gin stop being a child and admit we're right", Hermione said.  
"No"  
"Yes", Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No!"  
"Yes!!"  
"NO!"  
"Yes!"  
"Will you two stop it", Ginny said feeling her will power weakening.  
"Not until you admit that we are right", Ron said smiling at her.  
"Fine already you're right and I'm wrong"  
"Now what are you going to do about it", Hermione said looking at her questioningly.  
"Nothing", Ginny said going back to her food.  
"Now Gin you know you have to talk to him", Ron said, "He knows he is wrong too but you both need to talk this out."  
"Well too bad because I am not I repeat not getting up from this table", Ginny said with a humph.  
"Fine then we will help you", Hermione said taking out her wand and saying phrase that Ginny knew all too well. She started to float in the air and was moving directly toward the doors.  
"Hermione put me down", Ginny yelled as people watched her laughing. Some people mostly first years looked terrified by the sight but the others just loved the scene.  
"Not till you promise to go and talk to Harry right now"  
"All right! You win I'll go talk to him", Ginny said and she quickly fell to the solid floor.  
"Ouch you could have at least put me down gently", Ginny said standing up and rubbing her butt.  
"You never said to put you down gently"  
"You and Ron are just evil"  
"Why thank you dear sister", Ron said from behind Hermione.  
"Now go talk to him or I'll put you back in the air", Hermione said pointing her wand at Ginny.  
"Okay I'm going"  
"Good" Ginny left the room with all eyes on her but she took no notice or pretended not to. What am I going to say to him Ginny thought to herself? She made it to the Quidditch field and started to walk to the Gryffindor side. She stood near the edge and searched the place for Harry and Sarah. She found them after ten minutes and she almost fell off the edge.  
"No he wouldn't he loves me", Ginny whispered but a little voice inside her said 'he never said that to you so maybe he would'.  
"He wouldn't", Ginny said again as she kept looking at the figures holding each other. Those figures were Sarah and Harry and Ginny could tell that they weren't talking about Quidditch.  
"How could he", Ginny cried out letting the tears fall from her face. He was cheating on her and he said he wasn't. Ginny couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the Quidditch field and all the way to the entrance of the Great Hall. She took a seat on the stairs in front of the Hall and cried there for lord knows how long. She kept crying until she heard someone's voice.  
"Sarah we shouldn't have done that", Harry said and Ginny froze on the spot.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm with Ginny. That kiss was just a big mistake and it will never happen again", Harry said. In a few minutes they came into view and Ginny watched them go up the stairs until Harry saw her and he stopped two steps away from her.  
"Ginny what are you doing here", Harry asked nervously.  
"Nothing just waiting to see how long your snog fest would last", Ginny said making Sarah smile and Harry flinch.  
"You heard", Harry said stuttering a bit.  
"I heard and saw. I went to the field to say sorry or at least talk about our argument but apparently you didn't care", Ginny said with pure hatred.  
"Ginny you don't understand it was nothing"  
"Save it Harry I knew something was up and you kept telling me not to worry"  
"Well evidently there was something to worry about...me", Sarah said.  
"You are by far the cheapest girl in Hogwarts Sarah Blithe and be very aware that you're messing with a Weasley and no one ever escapes my anger. Now leave before I break that ugly face of yours any further", Ginny said threateningly with venom clearly heard in her voice. Sarah took the hint and said bye to Harry blowing him a kiss before walking away.  
"Ginny please let me explain", Harry pleaded.  
"Explain what that the kiss meant nothing well it won't work. I trusted you and believed that nothing could break us apart but I was wrong"  
"Please just let me say something"  
"Fine but after this I never want to speak to you again"  
"Ginny after we had the fight I walked toward the field upset. I don't know what made me kiss her back. She was the one that made the move and I just let her take it. I never meant anything by it. I was just angry and upset by your words. Please just give me a chance"  
"No Harry I'm over with this and I'm over with you", Ginny said walking away from Harry feeling the tears slowly come out again. Harry fell to the floor not knowing what to do. Why did he have to kiss Sarah she meant nothing to him. He loved Ginny but then why did she hurt her? He stood up and walked toward the Gryffindor tower knowing that he just lost the one thing that made him happy.  
  
************************************************************************ Finally this chapter is done. Don't kill me please. I know it is sad but they will get back together don't worry. It's all part of my plan. So no hitting the writer.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and thank you to those who put me on their favorite stories list. It means a lot. Now Review again. lol Im just kidding with you. 


	12. Sadness

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to only be bombarded by questions from Hermione and Ron.  
"Harry what happened between you and Ginny came", Hermione asked looking worried.  
"All she did was look at us and she had tears pouring out of her eyes", Ron said.  
"We just broke up", was all Harry could bring out of his mouth. Hermione gaped at him trying to register what he said while Ron practically grabbed Harry and shoved him on to the sofa.  
"What happened", Ron said wanting to know what had caused his sister and his best friend to like they just came back from the dead.  
"I messed up and I'll never win her back"  
"Harry you're not making sense what happen", Hermione asked putting her hands on Harry's shoulders. Ron sat next to Harry and so did Hermione. They both looked at him but he didn't say a word. He was too freaked out himself to say anything. He knew if he did Ron would kill him and Hermione would just look at him in shame. All three just sat there in silence waiting for someone to speak. Finally someone did.  
"Please Harry whatever it is just tell us", Hermione pleaded. She was scared out of her mind. Ginny had just walked into the room and she looked horrible. Her eyes were a bit puffy from her crying and she didn't have the usual happy go lucky attitude like she usually did. Hermione had tried to talk to her but Ginny just locked the door with as many spells as possible that Hermione finally gave up after unlocking ten spells.  
"Mate you have to say something", Ron said patting Harry on the back. He was just as freaked as Hermione but he didn't show it. He just watch Harry stare into a blank spot on the wall for the longest time and it was starting to get hopeless.  
"Fine.....but let me finish the story before any of you say a thing", Harry said sighing while looking at Ron and Hermione. They both nodded and Harry began his whole explanation.  
"Well I had the fight with Ginny and left to go give flying lessons to Sarah. I was really pissed and during the first few minutes I wasn't paying attention and Sarah fell to the ground. I was so busy thinking about what Ginny said and being angry at her that I didn't notice Sarah standing in front of me. When I did she asked me what was wrong and I just told her everything that happened. Next thing I know Sarah is nearly on top of me and she whispered in my ear that Ginny wasn't good enough for me. I was about to say she has it all wrong but her lips stopped me. And I kissed her back. I don't know what made me do it but I did. We were coming back into the castle and I told her it was all a mistake. That's when I saw Ginny sitting there on the steps and I knew at once she knew what happened. And for that we aren't together anymore. She won't give another chance and I don't think I deserve the chance anyways", Harry said and it felt like he said it all in one breath. He was watching their faces very closely. Hermione went from worried to practically shocked and a bit angry. Ron on the other hand looked dead furious and Harry had a feeling that Ron would tackle him at any moment.  
"Oh Harry how could you", Hermione said standing up and started walking around the room a bit. Ron looked furious and his hands were balling into fists.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HARRY!!!!!" All of the sudden Ron was on top of Harry almost choking him to death. Hermione ran over to them and tried to get Ron off of Harry. Ron was too strong for Hermione so she did the only thing she could. She stunned him.  
"Thanks Hermione", Harry said rubbing his neck.  
"I only did it because he could have killed you. I can't believe you did that to Ginny. Ron is right what the hell is wrong with you. You kept telling Ginny not to worry about Sarah and then this happens. Tell me something Harry was this an accident or has the whole thing with Sarah been going on ever since you started helping her", Hermione said looking at Harry with shame. She always gave Harry credit for always being loyal and quick to think but this time she didn't know what to think of him.  
"This was the first time and the last Hermione", Harry said putting his head in his hands. Ron was still stunned and lying on the floor.  
"I hope it was"  
"What am I going to do Ginny probably won't talk to me anymore"  
"You're right she won't and I don't think she should. I'm sorry Harry but what you did has no excuse. I don't care if she came on to you first but you should have had the common sense to push her away. But I guess if you kissed Sarah back then you never really cared for Ginny at all", Hermione said moving to the couch and taking a seat next to Harry.  
"I care about Ginny more than you will ever know. And Sarah she meant nothing to me. No matter what anyone says I do care about Gin", Harry said standing up and started to pace back and forth trying to figure out a way to get Gin back to him.  
"I know you are not one to lie Harry so I believe you but Ron over there might still try killing you for a few more minutes", Hermione said motioning toward the figure on the floor. Harry knew Hermione was right and he would take whatever Ron threw at him.  
"I know. Just make sure to bring me to the hospital wing before I completely die"  
"Promise. I have to take off the stunning spell now so step behind me just in case. Though I think a black eye would be a good thing for you right now", Hermione said.  
"No thanks", Harry said moving behind Hermione. She removed the spell and immediately Ron stood up and looked toward Hermione and Harry.  
"Now Ron before you do anything try to keep a clear head", Hermione said watching Ron's every movement.  
"Screw the clear head crap I'm going to kill him"  
"Ron, sit down (Ron ignored her) I said sit down NOW!" Ron took his seat but was still glaring at Harry.  
"Now you are going to listen and then you will choose what do with Harry. I already gave him his little speech and I am still very ashamed of him but at least give him a chance to talk. Understood?"  
"Fine"  
"Look Ron I know you're mad at me. I understand that and I know you should be mad at me. I kissed another girl while dating your sister and to tell the truth it was the worst mistake I could have ever made. I love your sister Ron and no matter what you think I always will. And there is nothing that is going to stop me from getting her back no even my death", Harry said making sure he was out of range from Ron's grasp. Hermione and Harry watched Ron in silence. The place was still for what seemed like forever. Then Ron stood up walked over to Harry and threw a punch at him which of course hit him in the face.  
"Ron", Hermione screamed while Harry covered his eye.  
"What", Ron asked while taking out his wand. Hermione's eyes widened and so did Harry's they both stepped back away from Ron.  
"Colorio", Ron said and a bag of ice appeared in his hand. He walked over to Harry and handed to him. Harry and Hermione looked a bit surprised.  
"Look I'm mad at you for hurting Ginny but obviously you care for as you keep saying so I'll help you in any way I can. But let me warn you Harry. If you hurt her again I will hunt you down and kill you before you can say help"  
"Good to know", Harry said while putting the ice on his eye.  
"Now boys the question is how we are going to do it", Hermione said.  
"I don't know", Harry said and they all went silent trying to think of a plan.  
"Why don't I try to talk to Ginny first", Harry said after minutes of silence.  
"Good idea", Ron and Hermione said in unison. After a while they all went to bed. Harry went to sleep knowing that Ginny wouldn't be greeting him in the morning.  
  
Hermione and Ginny's room.  
  
"Ginny are you awake", Hermione said while knocking on the door lightly because the locking spells were still in use.  
"Ginny they all went to sleep can I please come in" After a while the door opened and Ginny stood there looking at Hermione with a half smile.  
"Sorry", she said quietly before walking back to her bed.  
"Ginny are you okay"  
"I'm not going to lie. I feel terrible", Ginny said lying back down on her bed.  
"Harry told us what happen and I'm really sorry"  
"Well you guys would have found out anyway"  
"Gin I'm really sorry though Harry was a bloody git for doing what he did to you. I wish I knew what to do to make you smile", Hermione said sitting next to Ginny on her bed.  
"Just be here for me if I ever break down"  
"Okay..........I'll always be here so you can start screaming and breaking things if you want"  
"Thanks.....you know what I find funny"  
"What?"  
"That I actually believed Harry when he said nothing would break us apart. How stupid could I get? To make it worse he says that it meant nothing to him. That is the fattest lie I have ever heard you don't kiss someone without it having meaning. Oh and then he wants another chance. My arse I would give him a chance"  
"Maybe he is telling the truth Gin. Has there ever been a time when he lied to you? No. He cares about you, I know that because when Ron and I lectured him he looked miserable. He practically looks like Crabbe when he hasn't eaten"  
"You're only saying that because he is one of your best friends"  
"That and because it's true"  
"I don't feel like talking about this anymore"  
"Okay"  
"Goodnight"  
"Goodnight" Ginny couldn't sleep easily because every time she shut her eyes the picture of Sarah and Harry kissing rushed into her mind. She couldn't believe that this would happen but then again something in her said it would. Tomorrow would be a nightmare seeing as how double potions was in the morning after breakfast. More thoughts filled her head and finally one thought made her smile. That thought would be that Sarah would suffer in the greatest way and Harry would have to work through many thorns to even get her to look at him again.  
In the boys room Harry was plagued with a nightmare of Ginny walking away from her completely and him being glued to Sarah for eternity.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Here is Chap 12. ! I hope u like it. Let me tell you trying to figure out what would happen next is hard. Don't ask when this story will end cuz in truth I have no clue. I go with the flow. Wow I'm hyper.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers old and new you have been a great encouragement to me! I have over 50 reviews and it's my first ficcie!!! Yippee!  
  
I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update my story now. It's because I'm in a musical and I have way too many rehearsals. But luckily it all ends on Sunday.  
  
Now review this chapter before I cry. lol. 


	13. Mischevious Smiles

Ginny woke up to see that it was pouring outside and the skies were black. Isn't that beautiful she thought as she got out of bed. Hermione was already awake and putting on her cloak.  
"Good morning Gin", Hermione said trying to sound cheerful. That's when Ginny remembered what had occurred the night before. She broke into tears and Hermione ran to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Gin it's going to be okay", Hermione said lovingly stroking Ginny's hair.  
"No it won't"  
"Come on Gin don't cry"  
"I can't help it. How can I face him knowing that things are over", Ginny said weeping. No matter what happened last night Ginny still cared for Harry with all her heart, but something told her he had to feel the pain before anything would be okay again. Ginny stayed in Hermione's arms for a while till she stopped crying.  
"I'm sorry I got your cloak a bit wet on the shoulder", Ginny said sniffing and wiping her eyes.  
"It's okay.........are you going to be able to sit in Potions today"  
"I don't know....would you mine being my partner?"  
"Not at all"  
"Thanks"  
"Welcome" They both got ready and went down stairs but Ginny was a bit reluctant. Once down at the common room they saw Ron waiting for them with a smile. To Ginny's sadness Harry was a few feet away from Ron. Oh no Ginny thought as she put on a smile.  
"Hello sis.....Hello beautiful", Ron said to Ginny then to Hermione. Ginny smiled at Ron before Hermione consumed his attention. Harry stood there awkwardly looking at Ginny. She looks so beautiful he thought. Ginny could feel his stare and she didn't want it one bit. Okay she longed for it but with the things that happen she wasn't going to say 'I miss you' anytime soon. Finally after ten minutes of Ron and Hermione kissing and Harry staring at her she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Take a picture Potter it will last longer", Ginny said with hate in her voice. For a second Harry almost believed that Ginny hated him but only for a second. In that second Harry thought he saw a glimpse of sadness, longing, and love in her eyes and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her get away easily now.  
"What are you smiling at", Ginny asked with irritation, but not by the fact that he was smiling at her. The reason she was irritated was because she felt her heart melt and her knees get weak at the smile. No I am not going to be a doormat to sadness she thought trying to keep her anger and hate on the surface. Not working she thought again.  
"I was just smiling at how beautiful you look", Harry said with confidence and hesitation.  
"Don't get cocky with me Potter. You're charm won't work with me so go find some other girl to mess with because this one isn't coming back to you", Ginny said and with one last glare she walked past him and out the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione had stopped snogging and were paying attention to the event that just happened. Harry let out a sigh and involuntarily ruffled his hair. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the common room and toward the Great Hall. Hermione looked at Harry with sympathy as he stared at the floor.  
"I'm sorry Harry", Hermione said.  
"Don't worry mate you can still win her back", Ron said patting Harry on the back but in truth Ron wasn't even sure if Harry had any chance at all.  
"It's okay, I guess. But one thing is for sure I'm not going to give up that easy if that's what she thinks", Harry said with a mischievous smile. This made Hermione and Ron uneasy because with every smile like that meant huge humiliation and detention for weeks for all three of them.  
"Harry may I ask what you are going to do", Hermione asked. She would do anything to help Harry but this time she was afraid his plan would lead to Ginny hating him more.  
"Yeah Harry what is that brain of yours thinking", Ron asked except he sounded eager. This didn't help Hermione feel any better. Ron was up for anything just as long as it didn't involve spiders.  
"Well I don't really know what I am thinking but I know one thing if Ginny doesn't want to hear the words 'I miss you or I'm sorry' then the only thing I can do is show her how I feel. Even if it embarrasses me completely and you two are going to help me", Harry said smiling even more making Hermione a bit scared and Ron excited.  
"I'm in I'll do anything to help", Ron said while giving Harry a high five.  
"Hermione are you in?"  
"Ummmm"  
"Look Herm I know breaking the rules and humiliating yourself isn't your thing so you don't have to do this if you don't want to"  
"Who said I didn't want to? Just because I'm a bit hesitant doesn't mean I won't help. I have known you guys since first year and I have been getting in trouble for it ever since and humiliating myself isn't fun but that's life. So if you think I won't help you then you are dead wrong", Hermione said heatedly. Ron was speechless at Hermione's words but all Harry did was get up and hug Hermione tight.  
"Thank you so much this means a lot to me", Harry said spinning Hermione around.  
"Harry I can't breathe", Hermione whispered trying to take in air.  
"Sorry", Harry said embarrassed while letting Hermione down. Hermione straightened her cloak and then looked at Harry and Ron.  
"Now Harry whatever you are thinking I hope it doesn't involve missing body parts or anything of that sort"  
"Nope"  
"Well are you going to tell us", Ron asked impatiently.  
"Not yet I have to plan it all out first", Harry said as he pushed the Great Hall doors open. Ginny was at the far end of the Gryffindor table with Colin. Hermione looked at Harry mouthing sorry before walking over to Ginny and sitting with her. Ron and Harry took their usual spots. Everyone heard about what happen and every so often Harry would catch girls staring at him.  
"Hi Harry" Harry looked up only to see the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his life, Sarah Blithe.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well I wanted to sit with you for breakfast", she said cheerfully. Harry heard Ron snort but tried to ignore it.  
"I'm sorry but you can't"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want you to sit with me ever" Sarah looked a little taken back by his words but Harry didn't care.  
"Are we going to meet at the Quidditch field after dinner today?"  
"No........Ron I forgot something in the dorm room I'll see you at Potions okay", Harry said getting up but the only thing he got from Ron was a grunt. Harry walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny had been watching Harry and Sarah exchange words but had no clue what they said. Seeing as how Sarah looked annoyed and upset made Ginny smile. Then Ginny watched Sarah walk out the Great Hall probably to talk to Harry some more.  
"I guess Sarah is a bit thick headed when it comes to rejection", Hermione said.  
"Unless that scene was just an act and they are going to meet in a broom closet for some I don't even want to say it"  
"Come on now Gin. I know you're mad at him but you know Harry wouldn't do that"  
"But he did just yesterday"  
"Okay he did but still he loves you I know it"  
"No he doesn't he can say sorry to me all he wants and say he loves me all he wants but to me those are just words and with everything that happened his word is useless"  
"Fine I give up be a stubborn mule"  
"Well you're dating a stubborn pig", Ginny said laughing as Hermione stuck her tongue out. While this was going on Harry was having trouble getting Sarah to back off. God how stupid can she get he thought as Sarah was walking right beside him.  
"Oh Harry we don't have to hide our feelings anymore. You're not with her so we can show the whole school how we feel", Sarah said putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stopped walking and faced Sarah.  
"Understand this Sarah. I don't want or care for you in any way. That kiss was a mistake and you know it. Now leave me the hell alone before I hex you so badly every mirror you look at will crack at the sight of you. Now leave!!!!!!!!"  
"Well I never........fine be like that there are a ton of guys who would want me. You missed out Potter", Sarah said turning around and walking away.  
"Sorry Sarah but form what I can see I can't miss much", Harry said before entering the Gryffindor tower and gathering his things then walking right back out. He made it to the dungeons in a few minutes and entered the room just as the bell had rung.  
"Mr. Potter how nice of you to join us", Snape said making the Slytherins laugh like always. Harry just rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Ron.  
"Today class we are going to work on a potion that will make a person unable to use their legs for a month.......does anyone know what this potion is called?" Like always Hermione and Ginny raised their hands.  
"Yes Miss Granger"  
"It is called Paralysis"  
"Correct five points to Gryffindor"  
"Now class the instructions are on the board you have two hours to complete this potion. Let me warn you if done wrong you will be paralyzed for three years if we can not heal you"  
"That is so encouraging", Ron whispered making Harry laugh. Class went by fairly quickly. Harry had done his potion correctly because it was the color of silver with black swirls all around it.  
"Well done Potter.......you may start you essay now. It is to be two feet long about the uses and origin of the Paralysis potion" Harry rolled his eyes and started his essay. Ginny had finished her potion also and was doing her essay also. She could feel Harry staring at her yet again.  
"What do you want Potter. You have been staring at me for the past thirty minutes and it is driving me nuts now quit!!!"  
"Sorry", Harry whispered before going back to his essay.  
"Gin that was a bit harsh don't you think", Hermione asked while putting her potion into a bottle.  
"I don't care. I don't think he deserves my kindness right now", Ginny said but her heart was telling her different. When she saw Harry look upset at her comment she felt her heart break yet again. She was torn between telling Harry she missed him and telling him to go to hell. She knew she could forgive him but she wanted him to suffer first. She wanted him to beg and say sorry a million times before she forgave him. She also wanted humiliate Sarah so that she could never show her face in public for a long time.  
"Look Gin I know you want him to beg for mercy and all that but make sure you don't over do it to the point that he will never say sorry again"  
"I know"  
"Okay"  
"But can you help me with something"  
"Ummm........okay what do you need help with", Hermione asked slowly because Ginny was making a smile just like Harry made an hour or so ago. She felt like all this would lead into a months worth of detention.  
"Well I know Sarah seduced Harry and all so I want her to suffer also but in the worse way", Ginny said smiling. Ginny spent the rest of the class time thinking up a plan to humiliate Sarah until she found the perfect one. The bell rang and Ginny quickly got up and headed to her next class leaving Hermione to wonder what Ginny had up her sleeve.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay Im done with this chapter. I know it's not that great and I think I was a bit repetitive in it but oh well. Sorry it took me so long yet again. I just have a lot of things to do.  
  
So I bet you're all wondering what Harry and Ginny are planning and you probably still annoyed by the fact that I split them apart but no worries it will all be good. Now go press the button that says 'Make the Author Happy'. lol. I don't even care if you say it sucks Justas long as you review. Okay toodles 


	14. Planning

Ginny headed toward Greenhouse three where she would have her first encounter with Sarah since last night. I'm going to love this she thought as she walked in to find Colin beaming at her. She walked over to him and sat down.  
"How are you feeling.........you know since you had potions today", Colin said uneasily.  
"It was okay. Harry wouldn't stop looking at me and I'm plotting my revenge against Sarah.....all and all nothing out of the ordinary", she said simply taking out her gloves and goggles. Of course while doing this she noticed Sarah walking toward her wearing an awfully fake smile.  
"Hi Ginny Girl", Sarah said taking a seat next to Ginny.  
"Hello.........not to sound rude actually no forget that, what the hell do you want Plastic", Ginny said. Plastic was basically Sarah's new name.  
"Well don't have to be harsh about it"  
"With you everything has to be harsh now what do you want?"  
"I just wanted you to know that you can have your lousy boyfriend back", Sarah said smiling. Ginny was about to stand up and punch her but Colin was holding the back of her robe.  
"Really isn't that really nice of you", Ginny said with her best cheerful smile, but inside her mind she was picturing Sarah being burned at the stake and then being eaten by a hippogriff.  
"He was just another one of my conquests....he meant nothing to me I just wanted to see you suffer", Sarah said before standing up and fixing her robe.  
"Let me ask you ask you something"  
"What"  
"What have I ever done to you to make you want to hurt me so much?"  
"Quite simple really........I hate you", Sarah said walking back to her Ravenclaw friends. Ginny just glared at her retreating back then turned toward Colin who had been listening.  
"I want her to die I tell you die", Ginny said taking her quill and stabbing a little leaf that fell from a plant above them. Colin grabbed the quill from her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Gin calm down....I know you hate her too but please calm down your starting to scare me", Colin said.  
"Now are you going to stop stabbing things and cursing at the same time", Colin asked watching Ginny glare but nod slowly.  
"I just can't stand her. She is like the female version of Malfoy. Even Padma and Karen were nicer than her. I mean they finally backed off once Harry threatened them. I saw them with Hufflepuffs just last week. But no Sarah is just a damn thorn that won't come out. This is it I'm not going to be miss nice anymore"  
"What are you talking about Gin?"  
"Well in potions class I was plotting revenge on Sarah and I have found the perfect thing and Hermione is going to help and you are too"  
"Me what can I do"  
"Well you do you still take pictures don't you"  
"Yeah but what does pictures have to do with anything"  
"You'll see. Meet me in the library after lunch and tell Hermione to meet me there also. We need to start operation humiliate Plastic"  
"But Ginny.....", Colin was cut off by the voice of Professor Sprout greeting the class.  
"Good afternoon class"  
"Good afternoon Professor Sprout", everyone chimed.  
"Today we will work on the plant Slemulastula.......does anyone know what this plant can do?" Immediately Ginny raised her hand and so did Sarah.  
"Yes Miss Weasley"  
"Slemulastula is a rare plant. Only a two hundred grow a year. It is mainly used in the dragon business. It helps sedate a dragon so that a person may get up close to the dragon to the point that they can touch the scales"  
"Correct ten points to Gryffindor"  
"Now we are going to obtain the seeds within the plant. Please be careful if you are not gentle the plant will spit out a gas that will of course render any human unconscious for hours. Also some plants have a gas that could make your skin burn and itch with fury. So please gently pull back the petals and take out the yellow seeds inside. Now get to work and have fun!" Ginny was thinking along the lines as everyone else that if this was what Professor Sprout thought of fun then she needed to go to the Hospital Wing. Everything went quietly. Ginny's plant didn't give her trouble though from what she could see the others were having a harder time. Sarah was barely touching her plant and her partner next to her was itching like crazy. The hour went by fast and soon enough it was time to go to the Great Hall for lunch.  
"Ginny aren't you going to eat", Colin said as he saw Ginny walking the other way toward the library.  
"No I have things to research you know for my educational edification", Ginny said winking before waving good-bye and walking away. Ginny entered the library and immediately started searching every book on hexes especially ones that made a person hideous. Back in the Great Hall Harry and Ron were doing some planning of their own.  
"Harry your crazy. Do you know how humiliating that is? I know you love my sister but do we really have to do all of that", Ron said in disbelief. Ron couldn't believe how far Harry would go to get Ginny to forgive him. He is completely nutters Ron thought as he watched Harry smile widely.  
"I'm not crazy just in love. So now all we have to do is plan everything precisely and of course buy all the supplies we need", Harry said as he started thinking of what to buy and everything else.  
"Harry I have to admit this is absolutely crazy. Ron's right this could result in a years worth of teasing and laughing from everyone in the school", Hermione said. She was starting to think that Ginny and Harry being apart was far worst than she thought it would be.  
"If you guys don't want to do this then just tell me. I don't want to drag you into something you don't want to do. I will understand"  
"No Harry you're getting us wrong. We do want to help but we are just saying are you ready for the embarrassments you will face for a long time", Hermione said with Ron nodding in agreement.  
"I'm ready for this. If sorry won't work for Ginny then this is my last option.......now all we need to do is prepare and I need to get Ginny's whole schedule for the whole week", Harry said scanning the Gryffindor table for Colin. Finally he spotted Colin eating with his friends at the far end. Harry stood up and walked over to Colin.  
"Hey Colin", Harry said sitting down.  
"Hey"  
"Look I need a favor"  
"And what would that be if you don't mind me asking", Colin said slowly wondering what Harry had up his sleeve.  
"I need a copy of Ginny's schedule for the whole week"  
"Why?"  
"Because I do plus it's suppose to be a surprise so I was wondering if you would give me it"  
"I don't know Ginny would kill me"  
"No she wouldn't as long as she doesn't know that you gave me it"  
"Well......."  
"Please Colin I need that schedule"  
"Fine but as long as I don't die for it"  
"Deal"  
"I'll give it to you later tonight........I have to go now", Colin said standing up.  
"See you around", Harry said walking back to Ron and Hermione.  
"Well what happen", Ron asked.  
"He'll give me the schedule tonight"  
"So I guess we have to do some late night shopping tonight", Hermione said sighing. She hated sneaking out at night plus the thought of getting caught freaked her out.  
"Yup"  
"Okay I'll meet you guys later I have something to do", Hermione said standing up.  
"Where are you going", Ron asked.  
"To the Library I have something I need to look up"  
"Okay but don't be in there all night we have planning to do", Ron said.  
"Of course", Hermione said kissing Ron and waving bye to Harry. Hermione arrived at the library twenty minutes later to find that Colin was already there. Ginny was sitting next to him all the way in the back of the library surrounded by tons of books. Most of the books were open and the rest were stacked to one side.  
"Sorry guys I got held up", Hermione said sitting down.  
"It's okay........we are just looking up hexes", Ginny said not taking her eyes off the book propped on her lap. Colin was lying on his stomach with a book in front of him.  
"Okay", Hermione said taking a book and skimming through it for some good hexes. After an hour and a half and a hundred books later Ginny jumped up and started to dance.  
"I've got it", Ginny yelled only to receive a glare from Hermione.  
"Sorry but seriously I have found the perfect thing", Ginny whispered and she showed Colin and Hermione what she discovered. All three grinned and started to plot what they would do.  
"Sounds evil", Hermione said uneasily. The plan was perfect but it was really embarrassing.  
"It's what she deserves", Ginny said point-blank.  
"Herm Ginny's right this is what Sarah needs so that she would never cross a Gryffindor again especially a Weasley", Colin said smiling. Ginny's mind began to calculate everything from what they needed to how long it would take.  
"From what I figure we will need about three days to get this all done", Ginny said while Hermione and Colin nodded.  
"Now all I need are the ingredients for the potion that we are going to use and I will have it all ready on time"  
"I got you covered. I'll get the ingredients and you just work on the effects", Hermione said.  
"Okay now the only thing we need is the photo. Colin and I are going to go Ravenclaw hunting tonight. We need a picture that will give her white hairs till she dies", Ginny said.  
"Well then we should all get started since this is going to be pretty big", Hermione said. Hermione left the library walking toward the Gryffindor tower. Ginny and Colin went in search of a Ravenclaw who would give them the password to the Ravenclaw tower which wouldn't be easy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There you go I'm done. Well with this chapter I mean. I'm not sure I was very good on this one and I'm serious. I hope I'm keeping you all very curious.  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed my Fanfiction once again.  
  
Now I just wanted to say something here. My friend Misty is writing her first Fanfiction and its good. Its called A Desire For Love. Please read her Fanfiction I think I'm the only one who has read it and it makes me sad. Its not good when I'm sad because then I can't write my next chappie. Please read it. I won't ever mention this again.  
  
Now go press the button that will make me do my happy dance. 


	15. Password

"Ginny how are we suppose to get the password from a Ravenclaw", Colin asked as they walked the corridors.  
"Well I'm not really sure"  
"What!!!"  
"Look I really didn't figure how we would do it just that we had to get that password"  
"Ginny you have lost your mind. I think this is going to be impossible those Ravenclaws are really smart that's why they are in Ravenclaw in the first place. I don't think we can just go up to them and say give me the password", Colin said waving his arms around for more effect. Ginny knew Colin was right. Ravenclaws are intelligent and trying to get their password would be difficult but Ginny was determined.  
"I know that Colin but this is crucial. I need that password and I'm going to get it" They walked for nearly an hour trying to find a Ravenclaw who wasn't paying attention their surrounding.  
"It has been an hour Ginny I don't think we'll get that password", Colin said scratching his head and looking at Ginny.  
"Fine you can go to the common room but I'm going to still look"  
"No I'm going to stay with you because Lord knows what kind of trouble you'll get into if I left you by yourself"  
"Fine" They kept walking till they saw two Ravenclaw girls walking in front of them. Ginny motioned for Colin to be quiet and then to follow the two girls. From what Ginny could see they were first years and very giddy.  
"Daniel asked me out can you believe it", one of the girls said happily while the other one nodded enthusiastically. This conversation went on for about twenty minutes and Ginny felt like she was going to fall asleep. Colin kept rolling her eyes and was motioning to Ginny that he wanted to hang himself. Finally the girls stopped in front of a painting. Ginny and Colin hid behind an armored knight. The girls took about fifteen more minutes to say the password due to the fact they were still giggling.  
"How long does it take to say a password", Colin asked impatiently as he leaned further to hear what the girls were saying. Ginny was leaning on his back and she patted him on the back before saying.  
"Colin be quiet and be patient you aren't the only one tired of waiting"  
"Okay Okay" Finally the Ravenclaw girls said the password and entered their common room. Ginny and Colin waited just a few more minutes to make sure no one else was in the corridor or coming out of the portrait.  
"That was the worst punishment I have ever gone through", Colin said sarcastically.  
"I know.........so now we have the password", Ginny said grinning as she skipped down the corridor and humming. She could finally start her revenge and it was going to be fun.  
"Ginny calm down it's only a password", Colin said shaking his head but smiling all the same.  
"How can I when I know the next time we hear this password Sarah will make Snape look more attractive than ever", Ginny said laughing. Ginny and Colin got back to the Gryffindor common room and discussing about Colin's new girlfriend in Hufflepuff.  
"So you finally asked her out huh", Ginny asked before saying the password and entering the common room with Colin right behind her.  
"What do you mean", Colin asked innocently. Ginny shook her head but smiled. Colin didn't know that she knew about his huge crush on the Hufflepuff girl in their Divinations class.  
"I mean I know you have a crush on Aurora that Hufflepuff girl in our Divinations class.....and don't you dare try to deny it because I see you staring at her all the time. Did you even ask her to the ball when you left me to go to the library as you so put it?"  
"Okay yes I do have a crush on Aurora and no I didn't ask her out. I'm too scared of her saying no to me. She probably already has a date since its only two weeks till the ball"  
"Come on Colin you are one of the hottest guys in Gryffindor from what I hear from the female population in Hogwarts so just ask her out. There is nothing wrong with asking"  
"I don't know"  
"Look if it helps in any way I can tell she likes you also. She is always smiling at you in class and I catch her glancing at you in the corridors. Go for it Colin"  
"Fine" They took a seat at a table in the corner and kept discussing about the ball. Colin was the kind of guy who didn't mind talking about girlish stuff with girls. Ginny and Colin were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice three people staring at them from across the room.  
"She didn't even look in our direction", Harry said with a hint of sadness. Even if Ginny threw glares at him it was still something that showed she noticed him.  
"Well she was talking to Colin", Hermione pointed out. She was sitting on the couch with her head on Ron's shoulders. Harry was sitting in another chair facing them.  
"Maybe those two have something going on", Ron said blankly. Hermione shot him a look that said 'why did you have to say that' and Harry almost looked like he was going to die from the thought.  
"Ron you know that isn't true", Hermione said.  
"How do you know Herm for all we know maybe they are an item", Harry said sadly.  
"I know that they aren't a couple because they are like brother and sister"  
"But Harry and Ginny were like that before", Ron said and Hermione felt like she should smack him with a book.  
"Ron is right.......maybe I already lost my chance"  
"You didn't okay.....stop thinking that. If you both care about this matter so much then why don't I ask Gin", Hermione said before standing up and walking over to where Ginny and Colin were sitting.  
"Crap Hermione is going over there. Gin will kill me if she knew I was staring at her again", Harry said shaking his head and leaning against the chair he was in. Why did I have to say that out loud he thought? He didn't want Ginny thinking he was jealous even if he was especially of Colin.  
"Oh well it's too late once Herm says going to do something she does it", Ron said.  
"Hi Gin Hi Colin", Hermione said taking a seat next to them.  
"Hey", they both said in unison.  
"What's up Herm", Ginny asked but she already knew. She saw Harry looking at her earlier when they entered but she didn't acknowledge it. She didn't want to show how much she missed him not yet anyway.  
"Well Harry over there.......", Hermione said motioning over to Harry who was slapping himself upside the head.  
"Let me guess Harry is thinking that Colin and I are an item and Ron didn't help because he is too stupid to know what he is saying", Ginny said.  
"Yup"  
"Why would they think that", Colin asked seeming shocked.  
"Well think of this Colin if you were dating a girl and she was talking to a guy and they seemed to be really close wouldn't you be thinking the same thing", Ginny said. Harry must be feeling awful right now she thought. Wait I'm mad at him never mind let him suffer she thought again.  
"That makes sense", Colin said.  
"So um are you guys", Hermione started to ask and Ginny was shocked that Hermione would ever think that.  
"No of course not, no offense Colin, but no Herm that would be like dating Ron who is my brother. Ewww", Ginny said cringing at the thought. Colin started to laugh because of how Ginny reacted. Hermione let out a sigh of relief even though she told Harry that Ginny and Colin were not a couple something inside her was unsure.  
"I feel so loved", Colin said sarcastically earning him a smack on the head from Ginny.  
"Ouch", Colin said rubbing his head.  
"Well I'm going to go tell Harry that there is nothing going on between you two", Hermione said standing up.  
"Okay see you Herm", Ginny said smiling and she went back to talking to Colin who at the moment was laughing at the thought of dating someone he felt was family. Hermione walked back over to Harry and Ron and took her previous position next to Ron.  
"I can't believe you did that", Harry said shaking his head.  
"Well you're the one who was getting all cross over something that isn't even there", Hermione said sticking out her tongue.  
"What do you mean something isn't even there? They aren't together you mean", Ron asked putting his arm around Hermione and pulling her close.  
"Yup that's what I said. Gin and Colin were just talking nothing else Harry so don't worry your plan is still in motion"  
"Yes", Harry yelled causing Ginny and Colin and a few other Gryffindors to look his way. Harry blushed a bit before muttering something along the line of stupid and sitting down.  
"Nice job Harry", Ron said smiling. Ron was begging for the plan to work because if Ginny didn't take his best mate back then she was going to have one hell of conversation with him. Harry has gone completely off his rocker Ron thought as he ran the whole plan detail to detail through his mind. Over in the corner Ginny was thinking along the same lines.  
"I guess Harry is happy that you aren't dating me", Colin said trying to hold back the laughter as he watched Ginny turn pink in the cheeks.  
"Shut up"  
"Oh is poor little Gin missing her knight and shining armor", Colin said mimicking Ginny's voice and then pretending to faint before rolling on the floor with laughter.  
"Shush Colin before they hear you.....I don't want Harry to know I miss him not yet anyway" It took about ten minutes before he actually stopped laughing but his eyes were shining with glee and his smile playing at his lips.  
"Okay.......so tomorrow we go into mission impossible mode", Colin said ducking behind the chair and pretending he had a gun in his hand.  
"You are the craziest person in fifth year you know that", Ginny said giggling.  
"No I'm not I'm not the one who is going to torture someone for a fool week now am I", Colin said batting his eyelashes only making Ginny laugh harder.  
"Very true I guess I'm the crazy one but you're my partner in crime and if I get caught you are coming down with me", Ginny said seriously making Colin stop smiling before she burst into laughter over his expression.  
"Don't do that I hate it when you make that threatening voice", Colin said.  
"How are you suppose to ask out Aurora if you can't even take a little teasing"  
"I don't know maybe I won't ask her out"  
"Oh no you don't you will ask her out even if I have to force you to do it"  
"Fine sheesh always so violent"  
"Yup"  
"So Harry what we need to buy", Ron whispered so that no one would hear.  
"We need ummm chocolate tons of it, potion ingredients which Hermione will handle, a few balloons that need to be filled with rose petals and glitter, and well lets just say we will be having a hard time carrying this all back into the castle", Harry said scratching his head.  
"Harry I researched those spells you wanted to do and they are really simple no problem but I think I should say them or at least you need to practice them before performing them because for all we know you could totally bring down the school to the ground", Hermione said quietly leaning a bit closer to Harry and Ron so that they could hear.  
"And Harry I checked with every single professor and they said as long as you don't ruin anything in the classroom and you promise to clean everything up then they are fine with it. Snape said no and almost yelled it before kicking me out of the classroom. We just have one problem though the Great Hall how the hell are we going to do that", Ron whispered.  
"I have that all figured out. Snape is no problem we don't even need him so whatever. With the other professors the cleaning up will take a few minutes with wands so no problem. Now all I need is Ginny's schedule and we are ready to cause some havoc for the next week", Harry said mischievously. There was no doubt Harry loved every minute of this. The whole plan was perfect and they thought of everything that could go wrong and made even twenty back up plans just in case.  
"Well then go get the schedule and we will wait for you to get your invisibility cloak", Hermione said. Harry walked over to where Colin and Ginny were sitting still talking very quietly just like Harry had with Ron and Hermione.  
"Colin can I have a word with you"  
"Sure I guess", Colin said shrugging while Ginny looked at Harry suspiciously.  
"I was wondering if I could get Ginny's schedule", Harry said once Ginny was out of ear shot.  
"Oh yeah I totally forgot....here", Colin said handing over a piece of parchment with every class Ginny had and the days she had them.  
"Thanks you've been a great help", Harry said before walking away.  
"Hey Harry", Colin said making Harry turn around.  
"What"  
"What are you planning?"  
"Nothing I'm just being a very stubborn ex-boyfriend", Harry said smiling. Colin sat back down with Ginny who had been watching everything.  
"What were you two talking about?"  
"You"  
"Me? Why"  
"Just because we can", Colin said.  
"Fine be a git for all I care"  
"Oh stop being such a brat....now what were we talking about before"  
"The mission we must finish tomorrow night", Ginny said saluting Colin who laughed in response.  
"Of course.......so you have every detail in check"  
"Yup just make sure you are down here in the common room at midnight tomorrow"  
"Yes ma'am", Colin said saluting back to Ginny.  
"This is going to be one hell of a punishment I'm going to get for all this", Ginny said to Colin not knowing Harry was saying the same thing to Ron and Hermione.  
"Well its late Gin and tomorrow we have a test in Professor Binns class", Colin said yawning a bit.  
"You're right...time to go to sleep I figure"  
"Goodnight Gin"  
"Goodnight", Ginny said waving bye to Colin as he disappeared up the boys' dormitory stairs. She walked over to Hermione and Ron and said goodnight and only gave Harry a simple nod before heading up the girls' dormitory stairs.  
"Time to have some fun", Ron said as Harry stood up to get the invisibility cloak.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yippee I'm done with Chapter 15. This darn chapter gave me a headache. Hope you like this chapter and the fact that I'm still not telling you what is going to happen. So much fun!!!!  
  
I am greatly sorry to all those Ravenclaw lovers it seems I have offended some by making fun of the Ravenclaw house. I don't hate them but through Ginny's eyes right now she does. I tried to give the Ravenclaws some props though.  
  
Thanks to those who said they would read my friend's ficcie.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed my story so far especially to those who wrote really long ones! I had fun doing my happy dance. lol. Well go review come on you know you want to. lol. Bye for now!!!!!!!!!


	16. Hogsmeade

Harry came back down to the common room with the invisibility cloak and Marauder map in hand. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him silently.  
"Ready", Harry said seriously toward Ron and Hermione. They both nodded and the three went under the invisibility cloak and out the portrait hole. They walked through the corridors with Harry holding the map making sure they didn't run into anyone.  
"Ouch", Hermione hissed as Ron accidentally stepped on her foot.  
"Sorry", Ron whispered.  
"Both of you shush", Harry said keeping his eye on the map until he saw movement in the corridor they were in.  
"Shit Ms. Norris is coming our way", Harry said.  
"So", Ron whispered.  
"That cat is not normal I swear she can see past the cloak" In the next second they heard a 'meow' and the faint sound of padded feet hitting the floor.  
"Oh no we can't get caught Harry", Hermione whispered almost halting in the middle of the corridor.  
"Herm get under the cloak before that cat sees you and Filch comes right behind her", Harry said grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her under the cloak.  
"What do you hear Ms. Norris...is it children out of bed", Filch's voice echoed through the corridor with another faint 'meow' a second later.  
"Crap", Ron said.  
"We have to keep moving", Harry whispered to them as they kept walking.  
"Harry", Hermione said nervously pointing her finger down toward the floor. Ron and Harry looked down and almost stopped on the spot. In front of them was Ms. Norris her tail wishing behind her and her eyes staring directly at them. They started backing away from trying to get around her but she just followed. Then the cat let out a loud 'meow' which meant Filch would be coming soon to see what she found.  
"Move you evil cat", Ron said trying to get the cat to move with no such luck.  
"Did you find any naughty children roaming the corridors my pet.....oh I wish for the old punishments that use to be", Filch's voice echoed getting closer at every breath. Harry was starting to feel sweat on his forehead and he could feel Hermione breathing on him.  
"Okay let's keep walking if Filch comes toward us just move with me", Harry whispered toward Ron and Hermione. They both nodded in response and started forward. Filch came into view and they had Ms. Norris right behind them. That cat was going to be the death of me Harry said to himself quietly.  
"I don't see anyone", Filch said and Harry heard the hint of disappointment in his voice. Filch in Harry's opinion needed to get a hobby and fast. Filch was stepping closer to them and almost hit them if Harry hadn't grabbed Ron and Hermione by the arm making them move out of the way.  
"Ms. Norris is still following us", Ron said quietly to Harry.  
"Crap we need her to leave us alone or Filch will defiantly find us even if we are invisible", Harry said.  
"I got an idea", Hermione said taking out her wand and carefully sticking it out of the cloak and saying a quick spell that made a statue of armor fall to the floor with a loud crash.  
"Ah delinquents this is just my night", Filch said practically jogging toward the noise with Ms. Norris following him but she kept stopping to look at Harry.  
"You're right Harry Ms. Norris about her seeing us but I think we should keep moving before she starts at us again", Hermione whispered receiving a nod from Ron and Harry. They walked for what seemed like ages but were only a few minutes until they reached the secret passage that would lead to the basement of Honeydukes.  
"Harry are you sure we won't get caught", Hermione asked nervously as she started walking up the steps to the basement door of the famous candy store.  
"I'm positive now everyone quiet before someone hears" The door creaked and Harry stuck out his head making sure no one could see them. Once the cost was clear he opened the door and walked out helping Hermione and then closing the door behind Ron. They walked out of the back counter to see that some people were still shopping. Even at this hour there were people walking down the path in front of the store. The three ducked out of the store and toward Zonko's Joke Shop.  
"We need to do this more often", Ron said as he put his arm around Hermione.  
"No, you could get in major trouble", Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry who tried to pull of the innocent look.  
"I have seen that face before and don't think it works on me"  
"Darn I told you we shouldn't show her that face all the time", Harry told Ron who only shrugged. They went inside Zonko's and bought their supplies. They came out with at least two bags filled with pixie dust in different colors, firecrackers, and various dancing dolls that when a person placed a name on the doll it would turn into that person. The rest of the supplies would come from Fred and George of course. Last time Harry saw them was in Diagon Alley and their shop was packed and making huge profits.  
"Okay where to Harry", Ron asked as he carried a bag in his hand.  
"Um I think we need to go get the potion ingredients at Tabitha's Potion", Harry said looking at the list in his hand that was five inches off the floor.  
"Right I know the ingredients needed no worries", Hermione said smiling as they entered the potion shop. Not many students wanted to venture into this store but they had to due to school requirements of Potions class. The place was not lighted much. The walls were covered in see through fabric that had glittered red stars on them and various sparkling lights falling to the floor. The shelves were black with every kind of ingredient known to the wizarding world. Tabitha, the owner of the shop, was this woman in her late thirties who had a knack for scaring the living daylights out of every student who came through the door. She would always appear right behind you and you wouldn't know how she got there. Harry and Ron stood next to Hermione as she searched for the needed ingredients and some bottles to put them in.  
"Well I see we have some Hogwarts students who should be in bed sleep and sound", a calm but mystical sounding voice said. Hermione almost dropped a bottle of venom she was holding in her hand and Harry and Ron almost took their wands out to fight.  
"Um we were just doing some last minute shopping", Hermione said uneasily.  
"No worries child I won't hurt you", Tabitha said. She was wearing silk purple robes and glasses with a purple beaded chain connecting to it.  
"I was wondering if we could pay for all these", Hermione said pointing toward the purple sack that was starting to get heavy in her hands. Tabitha only nodded and led them to the counter. Harry and Ron followed Hermione closely as she went further into the store.  
"May I ask what you are going to make with these", Tabitha asked with a smile. Harry felt like she already knew the answer.  
"I think that's personal", Hermione said sternly while putting the bag on the counter.  
"Only curious Miss Granger but let me say I wish you luck Harry Potter on your little task to win Miss Virginia Weasley's heart", she said smiling. Hermione's eyes widen and Harry and Ron's mouth dropped. Harry was wondering how she knew all this.  
"I know things children but let's not stand around you three need to get done with your little task go to bed........now this will cost about 250 galleons", Tabitha said as Hermione handed over the money and they walked out of the store.  
"She is one weird lady", Ron said loudly.  
"Shush Ron she might still be watching us", Hermione said hitting Ron's arm.  
"Ouch"  
"Serves you right"  
"Sure....okay Harry where to next", Ron asked rubbing his arm while glaring at Hermione who only glared back.  
"Next is Musical Journey", Harry said as he checked off things in the list that they had bought. They entered Musical Journey a shop that carried every kind of music known to the muggle and wizarding world.  
"What are we looking for in here", Hermione asked as she skimmed the CD's, cassettes, and records shelved in alphabetical order.  
"We need all these CD's and a beautiful case to put them all in", Harry said pointing to about thirty CD's listed on the parchment.  
"Wow that is quite a selection", Hermione said.  
"Well Gin is what you say music addicted", Ron said shaking his head.  
"True", Harry and Hermione said together. It took about an hour to find every CD on the roll but it was done. Now all they needed was the case to hold them in and they would almost be done.  
"Oh Harry look at this one", Hermione yelled to Ron and Harry. They walked over to look at what Hermione was pointing at. It was at least ten feet high with shelves on it. The case was made of light blue crystal and had a light blue crystal access to seal the CD's securely inside the case.  
"Perfect.....she would love this", Harry said taking the case and walking to the counter. They left the shop with Harry's coin sack feeling lighter than it did about two hours ago.  
"Anywhere else Harry", Hermione asked looking at the list.  
"Yup and then we are finished and ready to begin the plan", Harry said. They walked to their last destination. As they headed back to Honeydukes thirty minutes later Harry only had 100 galleons left. They went inside and Harry bought what seemed to be enough chocolate to feed a hippogriff. They waited for the store owner to tend to another customer before sneaking back into the hidden passage. Walking back to the Gryffindor Tower was simple. No Ms. Norris and no Filch in sight to their relief.  
"Whew", Ron said falling on to the couch.  
"I'm tired now", Hermione said yawning following Ron to the couch.  
"Same here.....thanks you guys for helping", Harry said as he took a seat on the couch with Ron and Hermione. There were at least ten bulky bags sitting on the table in the corner and an empty coin sack in Harry's pocket.  
"No problem Harry", Ron said with Hermione nodding weakly.  
"Well you two, I'm tired I'll see you both tomorrow morning or maybe lunch since it's the weekend tomorrow", Hermione said yawning again and giving Ron and Harry a kiss before disappearing up the girls' dormitory. Ron and Harry did the same except they were so tired they almost fell down the stairs. All three went to sleep once their heads hit the pillow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay Chapter 16 is here and done!! Very short one too I must say so sad. I know I'm still not telling you what they are planning but this is all so crucial you know? I hope I'm keeping everyone on their toes! Someone said I am really good at cliffhangers but I don't know. Am I is that why you all keep reading. lol.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers out there. I have reached 104 reviews isn't that fantastic I am like so happy!!!!! Happy Dance I swear!  
  
If anyone wants to chat then jus IM me at xhvnlybeautyx I would love to chat with you ppl.  
  
Now you know the drill right you should by now since this is the 16th Chapter. lol. Get to it. Press the button that makes me write the next chapter.


	17. Showtime

Ginny woke up to find the sun coming over the hills. Hermione was sleeping sound with her covers practically strangling her to death. Ginny had spent all last night fixing and re-fixing her little project and fell asleep around midnight. Today was the first day of torture for Sarah and a day of happiness for Ginny. She got ready and went down to the common room to find Colin waiting for her already.  
"Morning Gin"  
"Morning"  
"You ready today?"  
"Yup.....let's go now to get everything set up" They left the common room and walked straight to the Great Hall. No one was in there due to the fact it was a weekend and it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Bunch of lazy people Ginny thought.  
"Alright........Fred and George sent their best merchandise to me last night so all we need to do is say the spell and make sure it hits Sarah directly on the back when she comes in for breakfast", Ginny said placing the box she was carrying down on the Gryffindor table.  
"Holy shit Gin this stuff could destroy the whole school", Colin said looking through the box.  
"No it can't Fred wrote in the letter they sent me that this stuff is safe and they gave me instructions just to make sure so stop fidgeting", Ginny said when she saw Colin start to look nervous and play with his hands.  
"Sorry"  
"Look let's just get to work okay", Ginny said giving him about twenty sticks in all colors and huge fabric curtains.  
"Now all you need to do is stick these (pointing to the colorful sticks) under the Slytherin benches ten on each side and then levitate and secure these curtains to the wall after that make sure to make the curtains invisible....do you got that Colin", Ginny said as she started taking out more sticks but Colin noticed that it was labeled Weasley Light Extravaganza on it. Colin didn't even want to know what type of show these sticks could do so he didn't ask.  
"Gin can I ask something"  
"Sure", Ginny said while applying the sticks under the Gryffindor table and then under the Hufflepuff table.  
"What if Sarah doesn't come for breakfast" At this Ginny stopped working and looked at Colin. He had a good point she thought until she got an idea.  
"Then we can wait for lunch or dinner.......I think dinner would be better but we still need to get all these set up now so that we don't need to work harder later", Ginny said receiving a nod from Colin. They spent about thirty to forty minutes setting everything up and then putting an invisibility spell on them. Once they were done Ginny muttered a spell that reduced the size of the box and put it in her pocket just in time because students started coming into the Great Hall.  
"Well I guess we will be doing this at dinner", Colin said looking at Ginny.  
"Yup just make sure you have your camera with you.....oh and not to get you all nervous Colin but Aurora is walking toward", Ginny said while motioning behind Colin who turned around and then turned back to Ginny. Ginny noticed he was starting get pink in the cheeks.  
"I think this would be a good time to ask her to the Ball.......but that's just my opinion well have things to do people to embarrass I'll see you later", Ginny said standing up and walking past Aurora giving her a wink. What Colin didn't know was that last night Ginny sent Aurora a letter saying if she liked Colin then she should talk to him tomorrow morning. Oh Colin you owe me for this she thought to herself. She was just about to walk out of the Great Hall when someone bumped right into her sending her to the floor.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you", someone said offering a hand to help her up. Ginny looked at the hand then looked at the person who was to her luck Harry.  
"It's okay I'm fine", Ginny said standing up and dusting off her robes.  
"So ummm how are you Gin", Harry asked nervously while his hand went immediately to his hair which he did when he gets nervous.  
"I've been okay I guess and you", Ginny asked not looking directly into Harry's eyes.  
"Same...well I got to go now but I'm really sorry I bumped into you", Harry said starting to walk away and Ginny had to fight the urge to stop him. She couldn't give in to her heart yet not when other things needed to be done.  
"Bye", was all Ginny said before walking out of the Great Hall.  
"Harry what happen", Hermione asked as Harry came to sit down.  
"I accidentally bumped into her", Harry said innocently but Ron just smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Sure Harry", Ron said.  
"Okay okay so I did it on purpose but she doesn't know that", Harry said smiling.  
"So Harry are we going to begin the embarrassment or what", Hermione asked seriously.  
"Tomorrow but not right now first I'm just going to watch her today"  
"Becoming a stalker Harry", Ron said.  
"You know it" Over at the other end of the table Colin was staring at Aurora with his mouth slightly open.  
"Colin are you just going to stare at me throughout breakfast like that", Aurora asked uncertainly.  
"Sorry it's just ummm not to be rude but why are you here talking to me", Colin asked while Aurora noticed him getting red in the cheeks.  
"Well see I got this letter last night saying that if I liked you then I should talk to you today so here I am unless it was just a mistake", she said and Colin immediately thought of Ginny sending the letter.  
"I guess the letter was a joke...sorry for bugging you", Aurora said sadly as she stood up to leave but Colin grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.  
"No it wasn't a joke", Colin said making Aurora smile.  
"Good I was hoping it wasn't"  
"Well then ummm I know it's is late on my part but will you go to the Winter Ball with me?"  
"Sure I would love to", she said smiling. They spent the rest of their breakfast talking about anything. While this happened Ginny was back in the Gryffindor Tower writing to Fred and George for sending her a lot of the things she needed. Harry and the others were still eating but were also talking about some other things.  
"Well I have to go I have some things to do", Harry said only receiving a nod form Hermione and Ron as he exited out of the Great Hall. As he was heading back to the Gryffindor Tower he felt someone following him. Harry knew instantly who it was that was following him.  
"Karen what do you want", Harry said before he stopped walking and turned to face Karen.  
"Well I just wanted to say I am sorry", Karen said but Harry didn't believe her.  
"Sure and Professor Snape really is the nicest guy in Hogwarts", Harry said sarcastically.  
"I'm serious.......I don't know I guess I was just being a jealous raging bitch a few months ago", Karen said sadly while looking at Harry. Something inside him told him she was saying the truth but he wasn't going to believe it that quickly.  
"Really"  
"Yes.....look you and Ron are the most wanted guys in Hogwarts and what can I say you have power over some people. I just wanted to say sorry I never meant to hurt Ginny or you. I guess it was Padma who got me all worked up"  
"If this is all a lie I am going to...", Harry said but Karen cut him off.  
"You are going to kill me and chop me into a million pieces and feed me to a hippogriff. I promise I'm not lying"  
"Fine but why are you talking to me now"  
"Well you did say you would kill me if I ever came near you and I just wanted you to warn you about Padma", Karen said looking more serious than before.  
"What about her"  
"You notice how she has been quiet for the longest time...well that isn't like her and well she has been talking about doing something that will make Ron notice her"  
"So he loves Hermione and nothing and no one will interfere with that", Harry said.  
"I know but that doesn't mean she can't make something happen...look all I am saying is keep an eye on Ron so that Padma won't get to him", Karen said walking away.  
"Hey Karen", Harry said making Karen turn around and face him.  
"Thanks for the tip and congrats on dating that guy from Hufflepuff"  
"Welcome and thanks back" Harry watched Karen walk away and then he started walking toward the portrait hole.  
"He walked in to find Ginny sitting in the common room with a book propped on her knees.  
"Hi Ginny"  
"Oh hi", Ginny said quietly before going back to reading. She was wondering what he wanted.  
"Why aren't you outside", Harry asked while looking at Ginny.  
"I could ask you the same"  
"I have things to do"  
"Same here........look Harry I don't know what you are thinking but whatever it is I don't need you being all sweet to me just because of what happen between us"  
"I'm not I'm being sweet to you because I want to", Harry said. Why does she always have to start something with me he thought?  
"Then why are you talking to me its not like there is anything between us anymore", Ginny said standing up and closing her book.  
"Really because from what I can see there is something between us", Harry said walking toward her but stopped when he saw her back away.  
"Well I don't so why don't you enlighten me about what you see"  
"Fine, I see something in your eyes and it isn't hate or anger anymore. I know you still think of me and I still think of you. Why can't you see that I love you? Why do you just push me away when I keep saying I'm sorry and that you mean the world to me", Harry said watching Ginny shifting her weight on her feet and avoiding his eyes.  
"You're blind Harry because I only have hate for you. I can't forgive you for what you did because you promised me that nothing could take you away from me but no you let Sarah take you away. You say you love me and that I mean everything to you but those are just words now. I can't trust your words not anymore"  
"Then I guess we have nothing to say to each other at all"  
"I guess so", Ginny said sadly hoping Harry didn't catch it but he did.  
"Just remember this Gin no matter how much you push me away and no matter how much you glare at me I know you love me and if it's the last thing I do I am going to show you how much you mean to me. I'm not going to give up", Harry said turning away and walking up to the boys' dormitory.  
"I know you won't give up and I'm counting on it", Ginny said when she thought Harry was gone but he heard what she said and all he could do was smile. Ginny left the common room and went straight to the Quidditch pitch to think. She flew around for hours until she noticed it was almost time for dinner. Ginny walked back into the castle to find Colin pacing back and forth in front of the Great Hall and checking his watch.  
"Boo", Ginny said when she creped up behind him.  
"Don't do that....where were you it's almost time and I was starting to think you weren't going to show"  
"Then you must be stupid because I thought up this whole thing so yup", Ginny said sticking out her tongue at him.  
"Show time", Colin said as he opened the doors. Colin and Ginny took their seats and waited for Miss Blithe to walk in.  
"There she is", Colin pointed toward the door and Ginny looked up to see the devil herself taking a seat with her friends.  
"Okay you sure you can do this Colin", Ginny asked unsurely.  
"Of course I already told Aurora so I can do whatever"  
"Wait you guys are an item now", Ginny said smiling and she received one back.  
"Yup thanks to you...now I'm off to face the bride of Frankenstein", Colin said before standing up and saluting her before walking over to Sarah.  
"Hello Sarah", Colin said smiling at Sarah.  
"What do you want", she asked suspiciously.  
"I just wanted to see if it was true"  
"If what is true"  
"That Ravenclaw has the most beautiful girl in their house and I must say it's an understatement", Colin said smoothly while touching Sarah's cheek. Sarah's friends giggled at the event before them.  
"Really...", Sarah said sweetly and Colin knew she was hooked.  
"Yes, Ginny thinks your not but she is just a jealous little girl who wants everyone for herself but I want you"  
"She is...she thinks she is miss perfect but she isn't"  
"Very true", Colin said. Sarah seemed to blush and Colin had to hold back the laughs. He looked at the Hufflepuff table to find Aurora smiling at him and winking. He turned back to look at Sarah and she blushed even further.  
"So I was wondering my beautiful angel if you would like to take a walk with me sometime", Colin said while he slipped a potion into Sarah's drink.  
"I would love to", she said happily and Colin almost felt sad for but to hell with it she deserved all she was going to get.  
"Well I have to get back to my table and be stuck with the little Weasley", Coin said shrugging.  
"Okay.......I'll see you later", she said while Colin walked back to Ginny who had buried her face in her drink trying not to laugh.  
"She fell for it"  
"I know I saw her blush from here"  
"Well I see she is taking a drink give it ten minutes and she'll be pink with humiliation", Ginny said smiling. Just as she said that Sarah suddenly stood up and started singing an awful love song that a dog would start to whimper from the sound. Sarah's whole uniform changed to Gryffindor colors and her cloak disappeared only showing her uniform. Her hair turned red and gold but it was in dots all over her hair. She kept singing and the whole school laughed as she stood on the Ravenclaw table and did the can-can dance. The curtains became visible and the Great Hall went dark with only a light shining on Sarah who at the moment was starting to walk seductively toward the Slytherin table. Dumbledore and the other professors were watching with amusement in the eyes but did nothing to stop the event. Ginny saw Dumbledore smile at her but she looked away back to Sarah who at the mean time was on Malfoy's lap. His face was in a mix of horror and delight. Then all of the sudden Sarah kissed Malfoy on the lips and then got off of him and stood on their table. Ginny pointed her wand at her and said Sonorous. All of the sudden Sarah's voice echoed through the room.  
"I am Sarah Blithe and I am here to admit my love to Malfoy who is the unfortunately the ugliest thing in the world and I want to have his children", Sarah said and everyone was bursting into laughter. Colin pointed his wand toward Sarah and said an incantation. She started singing various muggle songs and twirling around. Then she stopped and went toward the area where Snape sat. She took his face and kissed him also. Snape looked terrified and Sarah winked at him.  
"Time for the light show", Ginny whispered to Colin.  
"Litious", Ginny said pointing her wand at a huge firecracker under her seat. At that moment all the fireworks went off. Each one passing students and taking shape while splashing the students with glitter. Up toward the ceiling letters started to appear. Forming the sentence 'Thank you ladies and gentlemen it has been fun making you laugh' with Ginny's name on the bottom. The lights went back on the fireworks disappeared and the curtains rolled up and disappeared with a pop. Sarah stood still in front of Snape and still holding his face when she came to. She let out a shriek and ran toward the door but not before Colin stood in her path.  
"Colin dear look what she did to me", Sarah yelled pointing at Ginny.  
"She didn't do it alone", Colin said before taking out his camera and taking a picture of Sarah in her Gryffindor glory. She pushed Colin and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone laughed and clapped for Ginny who stood up and bowed. She saw Hermione wink at her and Ron smiling. She looked at Harry last and he was smiling too before he mouthed the words 'the show just begun'. Ginny looked at him with a confused expression before Professor McGonagall's voice pierced through the room.  
"Miss Weasley and Mister Creevy come with me', she said angrily and Ginny and Colin looked at each other before whispering shit we are screwed. They followed McGonagall to her room and took a seat facing her.  
"That was by far the worst thing I could ever witness in my teaching career. How could you do such a thing to a poor little girl?", she said looking at them but they remained silent.  
"I want an answer....NOW"  
"Well professor it was my doing and I only did it because she is an evil person"  
"Miss Weasley I don't care about how much you hate her.........I can't believe you of all people would do this. I would expect this from Mister Potter but not you"  
"We're sorry Professor"  
"A weeks detention for both of you starting tomorrow....you are dismissed" Ginny stood up and Colin followed.  
"Miss Weasley"  
"Yes Professor"  
"Good job but next time, refrain from doing fireworks", McGonagall said smiling.  
"Yes professor", Ginny said before walking out of the room and Colin and Ginny high- five each other and did a little dance.  
"That was fun", Colin said.  
"Yup.....and to think we aren't even done yet", Ginny said smiling.  
"Oh hell by the time we finish we will have detention till March"  
"You know it", Ginny said laughing as they headed toward the Gryffindor tower where they were bombarded by people congratulating them and the room was filled with laughter and clapping.  
"Oh that was wonderful", Hermione said to them when she approached them.  
"Thanks"  
"So I see the spells worked"  
"Yup"  
"Way to go", Ron said happily hugging his sister.  
"I can't breath Ron let go", Ginny said as she tried her best to get her brother off her.  
"Sorry"  
"So you guys loved the show", Colin asked.  
"Yeah you guys are the main topic of the evening", Hermione said.  
"We got a week worth of detention for it but whatever"  
"Not bad", Ron said. The common room became quiet after a while when everyone finally went to bed. Only Colin, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were in the room.  
"Where is Harry", Ginny asked looking around.  
"He's upstairs been there since dinner.......why did you want a kiss from him", Ron said jokingly.  
"What if I did", Ginny said shyly making Ron look at her hard.  
"Then why don't you go get one", Ron said.  
"Because I don't think he deserves it"  
"He does Ginny you have no idea what your ex is thinking of doing that boy is making me and Hermione...", Ron said but Hermione clapped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.  
"What is he making you guys do"  
"Nothing nothing at all"  
"No really what"  
"It's nothing I'm just being stupid", Ron said when Hermione let him go.  
"Fine be secretive", Ginny said standing up and heading to the girls' dormitory.  
"Ginny don't be a stubborn mule you'll see what he is making us do soon", Hermione said as she came up to meet Ginny.  
"Yup", Ron said.  
"Fine whatever.......I'm tired so I'm going to bed I'll see you all tomorrow"  
"Night Gin", Colin and Ron said as they went upstairs also.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

What you think? I don't think I did it correctly but who cares besides you guys. lol. So I have finally finished this Chapter on to the next. Charge!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my chapters and all. And thanks to the people who actually sent me an IM. Sorry I was quiet when you said hi. I'm like that when I don't know people. Well I guess that's all I'm going to say to you people bye!!!!!  
  
Wait!!!! Go review this chapter cuz you know it makes me smile and of course do the happy dance. lol. Can you believe it I'm almost 16 and I act like a child. But I'm loved for it. See you guys soon!!!!!!! Now go review hurry hurry hurry. I'll give you a cookie for it but it's a imaginary cookie okay. lol. Seriously bye already. Don't know why you keep reading this. lo. Bye again its over stop go review!  
  
love xsweetmserx


	18. Cupids Fly

Ron entered the dorm room to find Harry still awake and sucking on the end of a quill with a parchment in front of him.  
"Hey mate what you thinking so hard about", Ron asked as he headed toward his dresser.  
"Oh....nothing"  
"Really"  
"Yup"  
"Okay but if you won't tell me then I won't tell you what happened while you were up here doing god knows what"  
"What happen", Harry asked looking curious.  
"Tell me what you are doing first", Ron said smiling.  
"You are just being an ass right now aren't you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Fine I was thinking of Ginny and I was about to write something but I lost my train of thought"  
"Wow aren't you just a regular genius"  
"Yeah isn't it funny, now tell me what happened downstairs"  
"Well........everyone was congratulating Gin on her prank and guess who she asks for"  
"Who....", Harry said getting nervous.  
"She asked where you were.......now if she really did hate you why in the world would she care where you were", Ron said smiling wider as Harry let the sentence process through his mind. When it finally did he formed a smile bigger than Ron's.  
"She wanted to see me", Harry said or actually yelled out loud.  
"Shut up Harry before you wake up the whole house", Ron said shaking his head.  
"Did she say anything else?"  
"No.......but I did tease her about wanting to kiss you and she admitted to it but of course she was being a stubborn cow and said you didn't deserve it..........but I think you're going to change her mind about that"  
"Well I'm tired and I need all the rest I can get if my whole performance is going to work properly"  
"Man I still can't believe what you are making me do...doesn't the title of bets friend mean anything at all"  
"Yeah, it means whenever you need me or I need you no questions ask we will stick together", Harry said sternly.  
"Darn the damn friendship code..........humiliation should cancel me out of all this"  
"Too bad you're in and staying"  
"I know.........night Harry"  
"Night"  
Harry woke up to see Ron awake and tearing the curtains apart so that the sunlight shined directly on Harry.  
"Ron at least let me wake up first before you blind me", Harry said while he quickly covered his face with the covers.  
"And miss you squirm never.....now get your lazy ass up before I make you get up"  
"Ron you couldn't conjure a cup of ice if you wanted to", Harry said still under the covers. He did have to get up since today his little performance was going to begin. He remembered the look of confusion on Ginny's face last night when he mouthed the words 'the show has just begun'. He knew she had no clue what was going on and that it probably stayed in her mind all last night. Harry was so caught up in those thoughts of his that he didn't notice that he was practically hitting the top of his bed.  
"Harry either you get ready or you're going to force me to drop you from the ceiling"  
"What are you talking about I am not on the freaking........", Harry stopped mid-sentence when he pulled off his covers and noticed he was really levitating above his bed.  
"Shit Ron put me down.........you might kill me or something", Harry said and he sounded surprised.  
"Are you telling me Harry Potter is afraid of being slammed into the wall", Ron said amusingly.  
"Yes, especially if you are the one behind the wand"  
"What is that suppose to mean"  
"Its means you almost killed everyone in the beginning of the year when you accidentally made your little grasshopper grow to at least seven feet tall"  
"Not my fault"  
"Then I'm not really a seeker", Harry said sarcastically.  
"Fine I'll just leave you up there and then you can kiss you little project good-bye", Ron said pretending to leave the room.  
"Damn it Ron put me down and I'll get ready okay"  
"Good" Harry got ready but he purposely moved slower than usual just to make Ron irritated. After thirty minutes of Harry's slow movements and Ron's eye rolls they finally went down to the common room. Hermione was waiting for them and looking very impatient.  
"Hello beautiful", Ron said giving he a kiss on the cheek.  
"Don't hello beautiful me, I thought we were suppose to be doing something very important I have been waiting for over thirty minutes", Hermione said tapping her foot on the ground.  
"Don't blame me it's Harry's fault he wouldn't hurry up"  
"Hey don't get mad at me either", Harry said taking a step back from Hermione.  
"Look I don't care but to let you two know Gin already left ten minutes ago. So we are behind schedule", Hermione said tiredly. They could all be sleeping in, but not this weekend and Hermione didn't like it.  
"Sorry we won't make you wait again"  
"You better not Harry or you are going to have to think of new plans"  
"So what are we going to do first anyway", Ron said stretching.  
"Well we are suppose to meet the cupids now and tell them how to do everything", Harry said. Most of the cupids they met were a bit too mushy and tried very much to shoot Harry with an arrow while he was talking to Hermione. Ron almost got hit by an arrow while looking at a very plump woman walking by.  
"Great.......if they dare try to hit us with those damn love arrows again I'm going to hex them and clip their wings", Ron said while he received a look of pure horror from Hermione.  
"No you can't Ronald Weasley, they are very cute little things and it's in their job description to make people feel in love for a day so no clipping of anything"  
"Fine....but I will hex them"  
"Look you two you can fight about cupid safety later right now we are wasting time", Harry said walking right out of the common room with Ron and Hermione behind him.  
"Harry are you sure they won't start shooting at other people....I mean love is great and all but I don't want to see people snogging in hallways", Hermione said as she walked along side Harry.  
"I'm positive........plus I told them if they shot any student it would have serious consequences"  
"Like what", Ron asked.  
"Like Hogwarts won't be hiring them anymore and stuff." They walked all the way toward the front of the Quidditch pitch and waited for the cupids to show up. Almost immediately Harry saw about ten cupids flying toward them.  
"Hello Sylia", Harry said to the little cupid that landed in front of him.  
"Hello Mister Potter", she said politely while the others smiled at him.  
"Sylia do you know what to do"  
"Yes, we are to follow Miss Weasley around sir and do not worry I have warned my partners not to shoot at anyone but her"  
"What are in the arrows", Harry asked wanting to make sure that the arrows wouldn't make her fall in love with anyone.  
"They are filled with the potion Miss Granger gave us and only that"  
"Okay.......thank you so much Sylia for helping us out on this"  
"Anything for you sir.....you have showed us great kindness"  
"Harry we should get going, we still have to do our part also", Ron said with Hermione nodding in agreement.  
"Right.........Sylia we have to go I'll see you later", Harry said smiling at the group of cupids in front of them.  
"Of course.............everyone let's get to work we are wasting time", Sylia said turning away from Harry as the other cupids hurriedly took flight toward Hogwarts.  
"Good luck on your part Mister Potter", Sylia shouted as she flew away.  
"Well Harry let's get going too", Hermione said and they went back toward Hogwarts. They entered the Great Hall to find that Ginny was already there and eating with Colin. He felt jealous toward Colin for being able to sit with Ginny and smile. He wanted to be near Ginny to hold her and make her laugh, but she would probably hit him if he tried. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seat and immediately Ron started consuming food faster than he could talk.  
"Harry don't look now but I think our show is about to start", Hermione said happily as she pointed up above Harry's head. Harry turned around to see Sylia and the others flying around and forming a heart. The girls looked absolutely thrilled while the boys looked a bit frightened. Harry looked toward Ginny to see her smiling and giggling at the sight. She caught Harry's eye and she couldn't but smile wider. Harry watched her stand up and walk toward Harry, but something got in her way. Sylvia flew down in front of Ginny smiling.  
"Are Miss Weasley", she said looking up at Ginny.  
"Yes I am", Ginny said uncertainly while looking up at Harry then looking back down at Sylvia. All of the sudden Sylvia raised her hands and the other cupids flew down to her.  
"We are here on your behalf Miss Weasley and we hope that you enjoy all you see", Sylvia said cheerfully as she took flight again. They circled around her while glitter fell around Ginny. Small bubble hearts went shooting out of the glitter and surrounded everyone in the Great Hall. Sylvia floated down lower to Ginny and roses appeared in her hands. Girls looked at Ginny with envy while boys looked at her wondering who did this.  
"In all of Hogwarts you are the one he wants. With every freckle and every glance his heart calls your name. No matter what blocks his way toward your heart he will conquer and plead for your heart. Only you catch his eye and only you bring joy. Without you in his arm the light is taken and darkness falls upon him. My dear Miss Weasley let these words settle inside you and hope that you will believe that you are his savior his everything", Sylvia said and once she finished flew up and the others began to shoot arrows up to the ceiling and gold glitter filled the air forming the words 'I love you and always will' and rose petals came falling upon the students. The cupids smiled and flew away and the Great Hall burst into applause. Ginny stood still as she still tried to register what had just occurred. She couldn't help but smile at the words Sylvia said and she walked toward Hermione and Ron.  
"Hi guys", Ginny said sitting down and then she looked at the seat next to her and found it empty.  
"Hi Gin", Hermione said smiling.  
"Hey", Ron said while eating his food.  
"Ummm where is Harry"  
"Oh he had something to do", Ron said trying hard not to laugh.  
"Well I just wanted to thank him for the little show and all"  
"Really I thought he hated the sight of him....unless that was just a little act", Hermione said putting her hands on the table and looking at Ginny.  
"Well ummm.........", Ginny said trying to find an excuse with no such luck.  
"Well what Gin. Did you just pretend to hate Harry because you wanted him to suffer", Ron said looking at Ginny with a smile.  
"Ummm...."  
"Gin you're not making sense either you want Harry or you don't but you can't keep smiling then glaring at him every minute of every day", Hermione said.  
"I don't know.........I'm angry at him but then I care about him to"  
"Well Gin then we can't help you until you figure everything out you're just going to have to watch Harry walk away", Ron said standing up with Hermione following.  
"I'm sorry Gin but this time I'm siding with Ron. If you love Harry then tell him but don't drag him along. He did that little performance for you but now I don't think he will be able to keep pleading for your love forever", Hermione said beginning to walk away with Ron holding her hand.  
"Hermione I do love him but I don't want to get hurt again", Ginny said running up to Hermione.  
"If you're afraid of getting hurt then you really don't love him. Gin you are my best friend so let me give you some advice. Love isn't perfect and you will get hurt but Harry would never make hurt the way you're afraid to get hurt", Hermione said leaving the Great Hall.  
"Ginny are you okay", Colin asked as he came up behind her.  
"Yeah"  
"Then why do you like someone just told you Santa wasn't real"  
"Because I just realized if I don't stop playing with Harry's mind I'm going to lose him completely"  
"Then I guess you have to talk to him", Colin said.  
"I'll see you later then", Ginny said walking out of the Great Hall. She looked in the library, the common room, and even the room of requirement but Harry was no where in sight. Ginny finally went back into the common room and fell onto the couch. She sat there thinking of where Harry was until she smacked her head.  
"How could I be so stupid", Ginny said as she headed for the boys' dormitory. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
"Who's there", Harry's voice came from behind the door.  
"It's me Ginny" The door slowly opened and Harry's head popped out.  
"May I help you"  
"I was wondering if I can come in"  
"Yeah sure", Harry said opening the door letting Ginny walk in. She stood in the middle as Harry went over to his bed and sat down.  
"Have a seat", Harry said patting the bed. Ginny walked over and took a seat.  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well I just wanted to tell you that I thought what you did for me earlier at breakfast......and that I'm sorry for dragging you along this whole time while all you wanted me to do was forgive you"  
"Oh....well Ginny"  
"No let me finish........I also want you to know that I love you and I want us to be together again", Ginny said and she waited for Harry to speak. When he finally did she didn't like what she heard.  
"Ginny I have waited almost a month to hear you say you love me but now I don't know if I want it anymore"  
"Gin I love you but I think I finally figured out that we can't be together like we use to.....Gin you played with me and I guess now I just can't be with you anymore. That little show yeah it was for you but things change I couldn't stop what was going to happen today I'm sorry Gin but nothing is the same anymore", Harry said.  
"I understand.....I'm sorry", Ginny said standing up and walking out but not before Harry heard her cry.  
"Harry you are going to burn in hell for this", Ron said coming out of the bathroom with Hermione behind him.  
"I know but everything is going very well and I'm not going to stop now"  
"You are just down right mean....but as long as you guys end up together then Ron and I won't kill you for making her cry just now", Hermione said.  
"As long as she thinks I don't care for her anymore then everything else we do will appear to be just a secret admirer after her heart"  
"Right well now what do we do", Ron asked.  
"Our homework Mister Weasley have you forgotten we were assigned practically four essays due on Monday", Hermione said sternly.  
"No I didn't but can't we just not do it"  
"Certainly not.....get your books both of you and meet me in the common room or I will go find Ginny and tell her that this whole thing was an act and that Harry does want her"  
"Okay okay we will be down in a minute"  
"Good", Hermione said walking out and closing the door behind her.  
"Man she is one scary force not to be reckoned with", Harry said getting his backpack.  
"That's why I love her"  
"Bloody hell Ron don't make me barf"  
"Shut up"  
"Just don't get all mushy with me", Harry said smiling.  
"Fine but I want to say something to you before we go downstairs"  
"Okay but be quick or your girlfriend will come up her and kill us"  
"I just wanted to say that I don't want Ginny to cry anymore on this plan and if she does I will kill you myself...got it"  
"Got it...don't worry Ron I'm not planning on failing", Harry said as they walked downstairs into the common room. The three of them were thinking the same thing that Harry's plan better work and not blow up in their face, but Harry was praying harder that the plan would work.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 18 is done thank god!!! Well at least you know he still loves her right. Right.  
  
Thanks to everyone so far for reviewing my chapters. Special thanks to someone who gave me the idea of bringing back Padma and Karen. Thank you so much cuz I almost forgot about them. Almost.  
  
Well that's it get to reviewing and I'll give you an imaginary cookie again with yellow sprinkles. lol. Now go press the make the author do the happy dance pls. Hugs n Kisses Bye!!!! 


	19. Doubts

Ginny walked out of the common room and out toward the lake. She had just humiliated herself in front of Harry. She knew she shouldn't have been the one to say sorry but she loved him. She knew Hermione was right that if she waited too long to forgive Harry, that he would move on. At least now she knew that he didn't feel the same anymore.  
Ginny sat down under a tree and watched the calm lake in front of her. She didn't even want to go through with the rest of the prank for Sarah anymore. She just wanted to disappear or at least not see Harry walking in the corridors.  
"Gin", someone called behind her and she knew who it was without turning around.  
"Hey Colin"  
"What happen...are you guys together now", Colin said sitting down beside her.  
"No"  
"What do mean no, I thought you guys were like destined"  
"We aren't, he doesn't feel the same toward me anymore"  
"Oh Gin I'm so sorry", Colin said taking her into a hug. She leaned her head against Colin and stayed there.  
"I just don't know what to do now, I feel so empty knowing that Harry isn't mine at all"  
"Gin don't go all depressed on me, come on you'll move on, it will just take time"  
"I don't want to move on and to make things worse the Winter Ball is a week and a half away and I have no one to go with"  
"I don't know what to say Gin. I understand that Harry was your world but if you hold on to the past, it will consume you"  
"Maybe I want it to consume me"  
"No you don't........don't worry you'll have a date to the ball, there are a lot of guys who want to go with you"  
"I don't see them lining up Colin"  
"They are, but they're just waiting for you to be single and now that you are well you'll see"  
"Thanks Colin, it means a lot to me that you're here"  
"No where else I would rather be"  
"Just do me a favor"  
"What", Colin asked.  
"Can you just stay here with me for a while; I don't want to be by myself right now"  
"Sure Gin that's what best friends are for" They stayed there for an hour before heading back into the castle. Ginny went straight to bed not noticing three people watching her pass by.  
"She looks terrible", Hermione said sadly.  
"I swear to god Harry if this whole thing doesn't work I am going to kill you", Ron said as he watched Ginny disappear up the stairs.  
"I know guys, I know", Harry said. He was confident about this whole thing but now he felt like he could throw-up from his nerves.  
"I'm going up there to talk to her", Hermione said standing up, "I'll see you both tomorrow"  
"Okay", Ron said kissing her on the cheek as Harry gave her a hug. Hermione went upstairs to find Ginny sitting on her bed hugging her pillow. Hermione closed the door and walked over to her.  
"Gin are you okay?"  
"I'm fine"  
"No your not.......come on Gin tell me what's wrong"  
"Harry doesn't love me anymore", Ginny whispered that Hermione almost didn't catch it.  
"He does Gin I know he does", Hermione said forgetting about the plan. When Ginny heard those words she immediately snapped.  
"No he doesn't Hermione. Can't you see that! He doesn't love me or I wouldn't be here crying or sulking around! You are so busy snogging my stupid brother to notice what the hell is happening around you! Well understand this I don't want you to comfort me! I want you to leave me alone because you are the one who told me to tell him I loved him. Where did it get me, here crying! So if you don't mind leave me alone! Don't talk to me at all do you understand me just leave", Ginny yelled at Hermione. Hermione fell into silence as Ginny glared at her.  
"Fine I'll leave you alone.........I'm sorry Gin this should have never happened not like this", Hermione said faintly as she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Ginny changed her clothes and got into bed. She laid down and ignored Hermione as she came out of the bathroom. She went to sleep as once again images of Harry filled her mind.  
Ginny woke up the next day and started to get ready. Like always Hermione was already awake. Through the whole thirty minutes of getting ready Ginny completely ignored Hermione.  
"Ginny please talk to me", Hermione said breaking the silence. Ginny kept brushing her hair like she didn't Hermione at all. Ginny wanted to say sorry to her also but she also didn't want to. She figured her stubbornness was the reason for it.  
"Please Gin I can't have you giving me the silent treatment"  
"You deserve it"  
"No I don't and you know it", Hermione said standing in front of the door as Ginny was about to leave.  
"Hermione move"  
"Not until you figure out that all this is not my fault. I know your upset over Harry but that doesn't mean you have to get mad at me"  
"Also I'm your best friend too. You can't be mad at me forever come on you know you are just dieing to hug me", Hermione said smiling and Ginny couldn't help but smile too.  
"See you know you love me", Hermione said laughing and Ginny finally laughed too.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you before...I just don't know what to do now"  
"It's okay and as for your heart the best thing to do is to go on with your life"  
"Your right now enough with all this and lets go downstairs. I'm starving", Ginny said rubbing her stomach.  
"I swear you and your brother are just the same sometimes"  
"What can I say Weasley blood", Ginny said laughing. Hermione and Ginny went downstairs to find Ron waiting for Hermione like always.  
"Hey Gin", Ron said before he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey"  
"Ron why didn't you wake me up", a voice yelled from the stairs as the sound of footsteps echoed through. Harry ran all the way down the stairs and hadn't noticed that Ginny was right next to Ron.  
"I should smack you Ron, your always....", Harry stopped short when he looked up to see Ginny looking at him.  
"Good Morning Gin", Harry said slowly.  
"Morning Harry", Ginny said then turning to Hermione, "Herm, Ron, I'll see you in Potions class"  
"Bye", Hermione and Ron said together as they watched Ginny walk out through the portrait hole.  
"Harry am I even going to have to say what I'm going to say", Ron said.  
"No because I already know. Don't worry I won't hurt her this badly ever again", Harry said as he left Hermione and Ron in the common room.  
Ginny walked straight to the Great Hall where she sat with Colin and his new girlfriend Aurora.  
Hermione and Ron came in moments later with Harry missing. They thought he was heading to breakfast just like always but instead they saw him turn a corner and disappear.  
"Ron I'm worried about all this, what if this doesn't work and we have two friends who forever love each other but never with each other", Hermione said.  
"I know I'm worried too but Harry is smart, well not this term but he knows what he is doing so I guess we have to have some faith"  
Harry was walking through every corridor that he could get to before classes. He had been putting charms, spells, and everything he would need. This was it, and Harry wanted this to be the last time he ever had to see Ginny cry. The ball was coming in one week and not one thing could go wrong.  
Ginny ate her breakfast as Aurora talked about the ball and how much fun it would be. Ginny only smiled and nodded. She didn't have a date to the event and she was now going to go all by herself.  
"Owls are here", Colin said pointing up. As Ginny watched she noticed an owl flying towards her. The owl dropped a black envelope into her hands and flew back out of the Great Hall. Ginny looked at the front where her name was written with gold colored ink with little hearts decorated all around.  
"Are you going to open it", Colin asked.  
"I guess so........", Ginny said slowly as she opened the flap.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Here is Chapter 19. I am soooooo sorry that it took me so freakin long with this chapter. I just finished all my exams and now I'll have more time to finish this story. I'm seriously trying to slow down the story so that the ending won't come so abruptly. Yet, again really sorry to keep those of you waiting for this chapter to be uploaded.  
  
Oh and I just wanted to note that my other story Make You Notice has been deleted for a good rewrite. Since that story was out of character and in much need of attention. So ya MYN is on hold for a long period. Don't worry I have another story in mind to write and it should be better.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has read my fanficcie so far. You all get an imaginary pink cookie.  
  
Now go review!!!!!! lol


	20. Didn't You

Ginny slowly took out a black piece of paper with gold ink written on it.  
"Gin are you just going to stare at it or are you going to read it", Colin asked as he and Aurora watched Ginny closely.  
"Okay I'll read it", Ginny said as she looked back down at the letter.  
  
_Dear Virginia,  
  
I know it must be strange to receive a letter from someone you know nothing about but I just had to write to you. I've noticed you for the longest time and I feel like I know you even though you know nothing about me. I really like you and I find you to be the sweetest person to walk this Earth. I notice how you stand up for yourself and how much you care for you friends. I would have approached you myself with how I feel about you but I'm afraid of how you would act. I'm closer to you than you can know and yet as far away as can possibly be. You are the greatest gift the heavens have given and the greatest treasure anyone could have. My only wish is that you would be my date to the Winter Ball that is nearing. I know you don't know me or know what I look like but please consider this. I will show you how much I care for you in the next days to come. As you read this I can see your face and I wish that I could be near you or make you smile.  
  
With Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
_  
Ginny finished reading the letter and she was filled with shock and curiosity. She wondered who this was, but she had a feeling that she knew already. She looked down the table to see Harry laughing at a joke that Ron was telling and Hermione smiling.  
"Ginny"  
"Oh yes sorry", Ginny said apologetically to Aurora who waved it off.  
"Well what did the letter say", Aurora said eagerly.  
"Here why don't you guys read it while I go talk to someone", Ginny said smiling as she gave the letter to Aurora and stood up to walk over to Hermione.  
"Hi guys", Ginny said cheerfully.  
"Hey Gin", Hermione said nervously as she glanced toward Harry and Ron.  
"What brings you here dear sis, you haven't come over to the area since.....", Ron said but he was stopped short by Hermione elbowing him in the ribs.  
"So Gin what you need to ask", Hermione asked giving Ron a warning glare just in case he wanted to add anything but he stayed silent.  
"Oh well I needed to ask Harry something", Ginny said now getting nervous. Harry stopped eating and looked at Ginny. He was wondering what she wanted. After what happened yesterday he thought she would hex him the moment she got a chance.  
"Sure why don't we go outside", Harry suggested standing up and walking next to Ginny. Ginny noticed Colin and Aurora looking as shocked as she did moments ago as they looked up at her. She winked and they nodded slowly.  
"Do you think the letter is from Harry", Aurora asked Colin.  
"I don't know........I hope it is, I mean they are destined for each other", Colin said looking back down at the letter. They both watched Ginny and Harry disappear behind the large doors that opened to the Great Hall. As Harry and Ginny stopped outside the doors they looked at each other.  
"So ummm Ginny what is it that you wanted to talk about", Harry asked slowly.  
"Well I just wanted to say that I thought the letter was beautiful", Ginny said looking Harry in the eyes.  
"What letter", Harry asked curiously.  
"The letter that was written in gold ink that I just received minutes ago", Ginny said trying to see if Harry was just joking with her.  
"Ginny I still have no clue what you are trying to tell me"  
"Harry stop playing I know you were the one who wrote that secret admirer letter to me"  
"Ginny I never wrote you any letter especially one like that", Harry said as he watched Ginny start to blush.  
"You.....you didn't send it did you", Ginny said looking down at the ground.  
"No I'm sorry..........I thought that I was clear about all this. I'm sorry for making you think of me immediately on all this"  
"No it's okay I guess it was my bloody fault. I'm so foolish sometimes"  
"No you're not but think about it Ginny. Someone in this place likes you and it must have taken a huge leap to send that letter"  
"Yeah I guess you're right"  
"You are a great girl Ginny so it's no surprise that guys will be asking you out now that I'm not in the way"  
"That's a laugh"  
"I'm serious just wait I bet whoever this is will come around to tell you in person"  
"Hope so. Thanks Harry you know for being nice you don't have to be with all that has happened"  
"I want to be nice to you and with all that's happen it was my fault and my fault only"  
"No it was", Ginny said but was cut off by Harry.  
"It was and I'm sorry for not being the great boyfriend you deserve"  
"Harry you were great so just stop"  
"Only if we stay the best friends we were before"  
"Deal"  
"So Ginny who do you think it was that sent you the letter", Harry asked.  
"Don't know I just hope it isn't a Slytherin", Ginny said making a gagging noise afterwards.  
"We should go back inside", Harry said as Ginny nodded in agreement. Ginny walked back to her side and Harry to his.  
"So Harry what was that all about", Hermione asked once Harry sat down.  
"Gin just wanted to ask me if I sent her that secret admirer letter to her"  
"And you told her no but you did send it to her", Ron said smiling.  
"I did tell her I didn't send the letter because I really didn't send it at all", Harry said looking crestfallen.  
"You didn't", Hermione said looking like she just heard she failed a class.  
"I didn't"  
"But Harry it doesn't make sense", Ron said looking freaked out as ever.  
"Well see I decided not to send a letter but now I mean someone really likes her", Harry said sadly.  
"What are you saying Harry that you're giving up"  
"You guys someone likes her and she deserves happiness even if it isn't with me so yeah I guess I'm saying I'm backing down"  
"NO", Hermione yelled causing a few to look her way.  
"What you looking at go back to eating before I take out my wand", Hermione said reaching into her pocket which made everyone turn around quickly.  
"Harry don't quit", Ron said with Hermione nodding along.  
"Look just leave it, Ginny deserves better than me and she has a chance so back off"  
"If this is your choice then fine"  
"It is", Harry said looking at Ginny.  
"Maybe we should head to class", Hermione suggested as she got up with Harry and Ron following. All three were thinking along the lines of 'who the hell wanted Ginny and why Harry himself wasn't putting up a fight for her'. Sadly only Harry knew the true answer and he didn't feel like telling the whole world about it.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 20!!!!!! Are you shocked that it wasn't Harry who sent the letter. Wonder who it is cuz seriously I don't know yet. Hope you like it soo far. Don't worry about this little issue its nothing. lol. But anyways was the chapter good or did you just want to ring my neck?  
  
Willow-Leaf deserves a huge cookie for reviewing my story for this long. Also GryffindorGoddess28 and FSI deserve a cookie too. lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and don't worry I'm still going with it.  
  
Now you know the drill. Go press the button that makes me happy and hyper like a fat 5yr old with a candy cane. lol. Fat kids are cool I use to be one.  
  
Love you all 3 


	21. Who Is He?

Colin and Aurora watched Ginny enter the Great Hall with Harry with full attention. As Ginny sat down across from them, she was bombarded with questions.

"So was it Harry", Colin asked and before she could answer Aurora cut her off.

"I bet you it was, you two are the perfect couple in the century"

"You guys calm down and for your information it wasn't Harry at all", Ginny said calmly. This earned her two shocked faces and very loud responses.

"WHAT", Colin yelled as Aurora dropped her fork.

"Shush, it isn't Harry and plus we're back to being friends like before", Ginny said as she covered Colin's mouth with her hand. A second later the three of them watched Harry, Hermione, and Ron leave the Great Hall.

"If it wasn't Harry then who could it be", Aurora asked looking around the Great Hall.

"That's the problem, now isn't it, because I don't have the faintest idea", Ginny replied.

"Well whoever it is must be insane to take you from Harry", Colin said earning him a piece of toast in the face.

"Hey I was just speaking the truth, don't have to throw food at me", Colin added.

"Colin, babe, just don't speak at all for now", Aurora said.

"Well I have to get to Potions class", Ginny said in a cheery voice.

"Oh yeah you have double today", Colin said.

"Yup so I'll catch you guys in Divinations"

"Okay, bye Gin", Colin said.

"Bye Gin", Aurora said as Ginny walked out of the Great Hall. Her mind kept going back to the letter and who could have written it. The letter was even sent by a school owl, so she couldn't figure out who sent it by that. This person wanted to be her date to the Winter Ball and she didn't even know how to answer to that. Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see a person standing in front of her and she crashed right into the person. Ginny ended up on her butt and her books on the floor.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there", Ginny said as her cheeks started to turn pink with embarrassment.

"Stupid Weaslette can't even walk correctly", Malfoy said as Ginny slowly realized who she had run into.

"Well, it's not my fault you're ego is so large. Even an ant couldn't get passed your big head", Ginny replied heatedly. She didn't have time to argue with such a low life.

"Really..........I'd watch what you'd say, if I were you, you might get hurt", Malfoy said taking a step closer to Ginny.

"Is that a threat Ferret", Ginny said as she took a tiny step back to keep from touching Malfoy.

"It's more than a threat Weaslette", Malfoy said as he kept advancing toward Ginny. Ginny could feel her heart beating faster and her fear taking over. She backed away as far as she could but to her dismay she was up against the wall and Malfoy took the last step that closed the gap between them.

"Get away from me you slimy git", Ginny said as she searched in her pockets for her wand.

"Looking for this", Malfoy said as he twirled Ginny's wand in his hand.

"Give it back"

"I don't think so especially since you were so careless as to drop it"

"You are such a prat why don't you go find one of those Slytherin whores to screw with", Ginny said. She was trying her best to sound angry but her voice was failing, as it sounded of fear and panic.

"Why should I mess with them when I have the Gryffindor princess right in front of me", Malfoy said as he touched Ginny's cheek. Ginny moved her face away, but Malfoy held her at the chin so that her eyes were looking at him.

"I'd rather die than ever have you ever touch me", Ginny said.

"I wouldn't say such things Weaslette not until I've had my kiss", Malfoy said as he moved his face closer to Ginny's.

"Malfoy don't you dare", Ginny said frantically trying to move her face away. Ginny closed her eyes wishing this was all a nightmare and that she would wake in a few minutes. A second later, Ginny didn't feel the strength of Malfoy holding her she slowly opened her eyes to find Malfoy unconscious on the other side of the corridor. A few feet away from Ginny stood a person whose face was hidden behind the hood of their cloak.

"Thank you so much", Ginny said after a few minutes of utter silence.

"It's no problem", the hooded stranger said as he put his wand back inside his pocket and turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name I want to know the person who saved me from having to kiss Malfoy", Ginny said. The boy stopped and turned around to face her. She felt like she recognized the voice, but quickly dismissed them.

"You'll know who I am soon enough, I promise", he said as he turned to leave again. Ginny then realized that the boy must be her secret admirer and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Are you my secret admirer, I mean, the one who sent me the owl", Ginny asked as she watched the boy stop and turn to walk toward her.

"I am but it's too early to reveal who I am", he said as he caressed her cheek. For one instant moment Ginny felt a tingling feeling that she used to get with Harry.

"Can I at least know your first name?"

"No, then it will be easy to figure me out. You'll know who I am if you come as my date to the Winter Ball this coming Friday", he said.

"Yes, I'll go to the Ball with you", Ginny said as she tried to think of who this guy could be.

"I was hoping you'd say that, now get to Potions or you'll be late"

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I'll make sure no one harms you", he said as he turned and disappeared around the corner. Ginny stood there for a few seconds before running to the corner to see her mystery man but he was gone. Ginny made her way to Potions and left Malfoy knocked out.

"Ginny there you are", Hermione said before adding, "We have been wondering what could have happened to you"

"I'm fine but Malfoy isn't"

"WHAT!! What did that arse do to you", Ron said immediately.

"Look, if you must know, he tried to force himself on me"

"He didn't do anything did he, if he did Ron and I will pay him a visit", Harry said darkly.

"No, he didn't get to because someone came to my rescue", Ginny said as Hermione gave her a curious look. After that Ginny told them the whole story of how Malfoy threatened her and how her mystery man saved her. Three times Hermione and Harry had to pull Ron back onto his chair.

"I mean, he was just there and he saved me", Ginny said smiling.

"That's great Gin", Harry said smiling but Ginny noticed that he seemed down ever since she told them what happened.

"Well Gin I guess you are definitely going to the Ball now", Hermione said smiling. All conversation died as Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"Class there will be no lesson today as, I have just been informed that dear Mister Malfoy has been in an accident and is in the hospital wing, as I speak So just take out your books. I want a three foot long essay on how the Polyjuice is made, what are it's ingredients, and how it is used. It is due in your next class", Snape said as he kept looking directly at Harry and Ron. No doubt, Snape thought they had injured the Ferret.

"This essay will count as two grades and no excuses are allowed. Now get to work or all of you receive detention", Snape said. The class was silent except for the occasional comment from the Slytherins. As the first half of the class period went by Ginny still had at least a foot and a half left to go on her essay and the silence of the room was killing her. Ron was constantly scratching things out of his essay and every so often would curse under his breath. Ginny noticed that Hermione was writing her essay with ease. Harry was busy writing and he kept messing up his hair every few minutes. Every so often Ginny would look up to see half the class sleeping or whispering to each other. Finally Ginny couldn't stand it and plus, her hand was cramping from all the writing.

"Hermione how far are you in the essay", Ginny whispered as she watched Snape pass by.

"I just need two more sentences. Shouldn't you be working on your essay", Hermione whispered back as she continued to write.

"Yes but I am bored out of my mind so please talk to me", Ginny begged giving Hermione a pouty look. Hermione tried to ignore it but couldn't.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I will kill you", Hermione said smiling.

"So what you want to talk about"

"How about your mystery man", Hermione said with a smile and a wink.

"Well he is a mystery alright but at least I know he is a sweet guy"

"Yeah well Harry is a sweet guy and you already know him", Hermione said.

"Look I know you and Ron see us as God's given gift but we aren't dating and he doesn't feel that way. Also I'm moving on and so has Harry. So please, just please, drop this whole Harry and me forever crap", Ginny said sounding irritated but not by the fact that Hermione kept pushing for her to go to Harry. No, she was irritated by the fact, that she wished Harry could be hers forever. Yet, he said he moved on and now Ginny was trying her best to do the same.

"Okay, I get you. I'm sorry, it's just that you and Harry it always seemed right. I promise I won't say anything about it anymore", Hermione whispered back.

"It's okay", Ginny said.

"So back to what this conversation should have been about and that is your mystery man", Hermione said smiling.

"I wonder who it is though", Ginny said while thinking about who it could be. Hermione sat there thinking about the same thing.

"Maybe it's a Gryffindor", Hermione said.

"Well, I guess but he can't be in your guys' year because then he would have headed toward this class after saving me"

"That's true, hmmmm. Maybe he's a Ravenclaw, you know they're really smart and he might have been able to figure out how to disappear", Hermione whispered.

"Miss Granger, I know it must be hard but can you please keep your big mouth shut. Others around you are trying to work and they don't need your voice disturbing the silence. Ten points from Gryffindor for lack of respect", Snape said aloud making everyone turn toward Hermione. Hermione's face turned red and she quickly averted her eyes toward her essay.

"I would also like to remind Miss Weasley, that though she may be in a sixth year Potions, she better keep those grades up or she will be back in her old class", Snape added before he turned away. After that Ginny and Hermione stuck to their work. As time passed Ron had accidentally fallen asleep and fell over. Snape took twenty points away and gave him detention for a week. Harry seemed to be daydreaming or deep in thought. As the bell rang everyone hurried off to their next class. Ginny was the first out the door because she had the farthest way to go. As Ginny took her step out the door hundreds of pink and white rose petals fell from nowhere. Then, as Ginny stood there stunned, a small little dove flew toward her and dropped a red rose into her hand with a card attached.

"Wow, either someone doesn't know how to do magic or someone's trying to get your attention Ginny", Hermione said as she picked the rose petals from her hair.

"I say the last one is what this is", Ron said as he swatted the petals off his hair and robes. Harry stayed quiet but gave Ginny the thumbs up and a smile.

"So Gin are you going to open the card or are you planning on gawking at it until the bell rings", Harry finally said laughing.

"Maybe she's too stunned to speak", Ron suggested, "But then that could never happen." That earned him an elbow in the stomach and a slap upside the head by Harry and Hermione.

"I think, maybe, you should open it later when your safe from getting a detention", Hermione suggested and Ginny nodded in agreement. She took the card and tucked safely in her pocket.

"Man, and I wanted to know what it said too", Ron said pouting.

"Too bad dear brother", Ginny said sticking out her tongue which Ron returned.

"I'll see you guys later and don't worry I'll tell you what it says", Ginny said giving them hugs.

"You better or I'll cry", Ron said pretending to get teary and gave a little sniff for effect.

"Ron, I swear mate, you are such an idiot", Harry said shaking his head but smiling all the same.

"Bye", Ginny said waving as she started to walk away.

"Bye", the three returned but Ginny could hear Hermione telling Ron that he could be such a baby sometimes. Ginny took the card back out and looked at it as she walked to class. The card was cut into a pink star and had Ginny's name written in black. She couldn't wait to see what her mystery guy wrote now. After a few minutes Ginny entered Divinations with a smile on her face, thinking that today wasn't so bad after all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I am so freakin sorry for not updating in like forever. My computer broke and I didn't want to go to the library because, quite frankly that place is filled with scary people. I'm too fragile for that kind of terror.

I hope you liked Chapter 21. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me to hurry my ass up on this update. It was very encouraging to know you guys love this fanfiction. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me. You never know I might use it.

Now go update before you burst my pretty pink glitter bubble of happiness. I'll even give you a very big imaginary yellow cookie!!!!!! So please review. Pretty please!!!!!!!!!


	22. What the Future Holds

Ginny entered Divinations to find Colin and Aurora cuddling in the corner. Ginny found it sweet to see Colin happy with someone. He was always sort of a shy person when it came to girls and now that Aurora was in his life, he seemed more confident then before. Slowly and quietly Ginny walked over to the oblivious couple before taking her wand and saying a simple spell. A split second later two pillows began hitting Colin and Aurora. Aurora shrieked and Colin yelped as a pillow smacked him the stomach. They ran trying to get away from the pillows but they followed while smacking them. Ginny doubled over in laughter at the sight of Colin tripping over a chair causing him to fall and bring Aurora with him. Aurora screamed as she lost her balance before hitting the floor. In the process of falling the pillows sailed toward them and began, yet again, to start beating them senseless. Ginny kept laughing and pointing at her two friends.

"Gin, please, stop these damn things from killing us", Colin yelled when he noticed Ginny rolling in laughter on the floor. Ginny kept laughing until she couldn't laugh anymore. She slowly got up and said the counter spell. In the next second the two pillows burst and sent feathers everywhere.

"I'm glad to see my class has been keeping busy while class hasn't started", Professor Trelewany said. Everyone in the room froze as the professor walked into the room.

"Take your seats class, we don't have all day", she said and everyone quietly but quickly went to their places.

"Now lets clean this place up, Mister Creevy you seem to have become a chicken, as has Miss Burks", she added pointing to the two. Both, Colin and Aurora were covered in feathers. Ginny sat next to them trying her hardest not to burst into laughter again.

"You're going to pay for that Gin", Colin whispered as he took a feather out of his hair.

"That was so not funny", Aurora said before Trelewany spoke again.

"Now class, we are going to look into our crystal balls and see into our future", Trelewany said and then added, "Take turns and look into the ball. Clear your minds of negative thoughts and you will see what the fates have in store for you." She looked directly at Ginny when she said the last part before hurrying everyone into work mode.

"Who wants to go first", Ginny asked.

"Not me", Colin and Aurora said in unison. They looked at each other before blushing.

"Then, I guess, I'll go first", Ginny said.

"Yeah, let's see if you're going to look like a chicken in the future", Colin said.

"But you guys looked so cute in white feathers, I wouldn't want to ruin the moment", Ginny said before wiping an imaginary tear away from her cheeks. Aurora looked at Ginny and began to smile.

"What's so amusing", Ginny asked cautiously. She thought that Aurora had come up with a plan to get back at her for the pillow and feathers.

"Well, you're in a really good mood. This morning you looked like someone told you that you had a week of detention with Snape, but now you're smiling bright and you just played a prank. So, I'm thinking, what happened to you in Potions class......and don't you dare hold out information on us. We, of course, will torture you for it, if you do", Aurora said smiling as she watched Ginny start to blush.

"Well, you see, this is what happened after I left you guys at breakfast. I was", Ginny was cut off by Professor Trelewany hovering over her.

"Miss Weasley, I would have never thought that you, of all people would have such little respect for class work, especially when you have to take OWLS this year. Five points from Gryffindor. I hope that this will not happen again. Now the three of you, get started on your assignment", she said before walking away.

"She's right we should get to work, but I'll tell you the details after class", Ginny said before turning to the crystal ball in front of her and began to clear her mind of all her negative thoughts. Instantly, the crystal ball began to show Ginny images. Ginny's eyes widened as the images became clearer. In the crystal ball showed Ginny in a beautiful gown. The gown was a beautiful dark shade of green, which had beaded work trailing from the waist down. Ginny watched as the image of herself walked to the Great Hall doors. The image then showed a person in a black velvet cloak walk toward her. As the person came closer, he handed her a rose and kissed her hand. The guy's face was hidden behind the hood of the cloak. As he was about to reveal himself, the image turned black. This left Ginny watching a now empty crystal ball. Aurora and Colin were also staring at the crystal ball with their mouths open. They had seen the same image and almost fainted.

"Oh my god, Ginny that was you", Aurora said. Ginny was utterly shocked and she couldn't believe any of it. Colin sat next to Ginny with the same surprised look that the girls had on their faces.

"Gin, who was the dude in the image with you", Colin asked finally after they sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"He's my secret admirer", Ginny said but it was almost a whisper.

"Really", Aurora said loudly causing the whole class to look at her.

"Shhhh, don't be so loud Aurora or Trelewany will look over here", Ginny whispered making Aurora blush from noticing people staring at her.

"You mean, this guy in the ball is the same one who sent you the letter", Colin asked.

"Yup"

"Wow Gin sometimes your life is more interesting than it seems"

"Thanks a lot Colin, didn't know I was so boring", Ginny replied while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry", Colin said.

"Anyways, I notice since the last time we saw you, you been smiling a bit wider", Aurora said watching Ginny carefully.

"No I haven't", Ginny said quickly.

"Yeah, you've been smiling since you entered the room so, what happen", Colin said.

"What ever do you mean", Ginny asked looking confused.

"You know what we mean"

"Okay okay, well I'll start from the beginning", Ginny said.

"Oh just tell us already", Colin said earning him a death glare from both girls.

"Fine, well when I left you guys for class, I ran into Malfoy. I was too busy thinking to notice he was in front of me and I bumped into him. We exchange a few insults and I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me go. He kept coming toward me until I was up against the wall", Ginny said as she watched Colin clench his fists and Aurora widen her eyes.

"Did that slimy son of a bitch hurt you", Colin said.

"He was about to. He was going to force me to kiss him until this guy in a hooded cloak saved me"

"Who saved you", Aurora asked as she went to sit next to Colin and calm him down.

"That's the thing though; I don't know who it is because he wouldn't tell me. He just said that he would be looking out for me"

"That's strange", Colin said with Aurora agreeing with him.

"But that's not all"

"Tell us", Aurora said.

"He's my secret admirer and I'm going to the ball with him", Ginny said as Aurora smiled.

"That's great", Colin said.

"Yeah but there's still more"

"Seriously Ginny you're keeping us in suspense", Colin added.

"Fine then I'll finish. When I got out of Potions hundred of rose petals fell from out of no where and this little white dove flew toward me and gave me a letter", Ginny said which earned her an aw and a sigh from Aurora.

"What did the letter say?"

"I don't know yet, haven't opened it", Ginny said.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Christmas? Open it now", Aurora said loudly but no one paid attention.

"No, just till I got here"

"Then open it", Colin said as Ginny nodded. She went into her bag and took out the letter. She opened it slowly only to receive a smack on the head by Colin.

"Miss Weasley you are just running my patience. First disrupting the beginning of class and now not doing the assignment", Trelewany said as she walked over to the table. Ginny quickly put the letter in her pocket before the professor could see it.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for you Miss Weasley. If this happens again it will be a week's detention. You will report here tomorrow night right after dinner. Is that understood", Trelewany said receiving a nod from Ginny before walking away.

"Bloody loony if you ask me", Colin said once the professor was out of sight.

"Damn a detention, Ron isn't going to be happy with me"

"Oh well, at least you'll have some peace to think about you knight in shining armor", Aurora said laughing.

"You're right", Ginny said laughing too.

"Hey will you two stop, before you get more detentions and points taken away", Colin said trying his best not to laugh either.

"Yes, mum", Ginny said. After a few minutes of laughing they finally sobered up.

"Gin, open the letter now while Trelewany is busy", Aurora said as Ginny took out the letter. She opened it and a huge smile formed on her face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know it's a cliffhanger but I got tired of typing right now. Plus got my Sweet 16 to look forward to. Turning 16 this Friday!!!!! Yes! Driver permit here I come.

I'll be updating more once my party is over. No worries.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far especially the really long ones. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me. Lol. I won't bite.

Now go review or my pink glitter bubble of happiness will get leaks. Don't want that to happen, now do we. Just to make sure, where the hell is that tape? Lol Go review!!!!!!


	23. The Other Letter and Another Encounter

The letter was as beautiful as the first and as sweet. Ginny read it twice and was about to read it a third time until, Colin poked her in the ribs.

"Ow! Colin that hurt", Ginny said rubbing her side and glaring at Colin.

"Well, if you wouldn't ignore us maybe I wouldn't have done that", Colin said sarcastically. Ginny continued to glare at Colin for a few more minutes before looking back down at the letter in her hands.

"Do I have to poke you again or are you going to tell us what it says", Colin said impatiently as Aurora rolled her eyes at the words her boyfriend spoke.

"Why don't you read it for yourself", Ginny said as she handed the letter over to Colin. Colin quickly grabbed the letter and read. Aurora leaned over to read the letter and almost tipped over in the process. Colin made a gagging noise as he read the letter while Aurora cooed and giggled. The letter was really sweet. It read.

Dear Ginny,

I wish I could have saved you faster earlier today. I'm sorry for just coming out like that to you. It must have been awkward. I promise you that Malfoy will never touch you again while I'm here protecting. I'm glad you said yes to me about going to the ball. I will be very happy on that night. I hope when you find out who I am, you won't run away. I will treat you, like you should be treated and care for you even more. Just wanted you to know that. Also, I hope you liked the petals and the dove. That was extremely difficult seeing as I had to do without anyone seeing me. More surprises a wait you my love. I'll be watching you and making sure no harm comes your way. Until we meet again.

Your Secret Admirer

"He is so sweet", Aurora gushed as she reread the letter.

"It's very cute Gin, but man is he corny", Colin said making more gagging noises. Aurora couldn't take it anymore and finally did a silencing spell so that Colin's voice wouldn't be heard.

"That's much better", Aurora said smiling as she and Ginny laughed. Colin sat there fuming as he watched his girlfriend and best friend laugh at him.

"Can I do your hair Gin, please", Aurora said putting a pouty face on.

"I don't know, I mean you're in Ravenclaw and we can't go to each other's towers", Ginny said frowning. Colin started pointing at his mouth but was ignored by the girls.

"I know that! What I'm saying is, we go to one of the restrooms in the corridors and do your hair there", Aurora said as she looked at her boyfriend. Colin was currently tugging at her hair, trying to get her to remove the charm off of him.

"Will you stop it, you're going to make me bald Colin", Aurora said smacking him upside the head in the process.

"I guess, so I'll just meet you in the bathroom near the Great Hall", Ginny said as Aurora nodded in agreement. Colin finally gave up and sat there quietly. He was mad, but decided it was better to just not do anything at all. Class went by quickly after that and the professor gave out homework, like always. The three of them headed over to the Great Hall. They sat down and started to eat.

"Aurora don't you think Colin has had enough", Ginny asked as she looked at Colin, who hadn't uttered a word for an hour due to the charm. Aurora looked at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly. This earned her a glare and a piece of bread in the face.

"I guess so", Aurora said rolling her eyes but smiling all the same. She removed the charm and Ginny watched as Colin attacked Aurora.

"That was down right evil little missy", Colin said as he grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"Evil but funny"

"Very funny", Ginny added.

"Well, I guess I'll just take someone else to the ball", Colin said seriously as he let go of Aurora and went back to eating. Ginny knew Colin was kidding but he said it so seriously that Aurora believed it.

"Why would you take anyone else", she said sounding a bit upset.

"Well.......why should I want to have a date who would silence me for an hour", Colin said without looking up.

"I'm sorry...I was only joking", Aurora said looking at her boyfriend with a pouty expression.

"If that's joking then I'm a Slytherin"

"Please don't be mad, I was just playing around, I didn't mean to upset you", Aurora said sadly. Colin stayed silent and after a few minutes Aurora spoke again.

"Well then I guess I better go back to my table", Aurora said while standing up and walking away. Immediately Colin pulled her back and she landed in his lap.

"Now, I might get in trouble for that, but I was joking", Colin said kissing Aurora on the cheek.

"That was mean", she said pouting a bit.

"You two are unbelievable", Ginny said as she watched the two exchange kisses.

"Sure whatever", Colin said not paying attention to anything but Aurora.

"Alright.....I feel awkward so I'll just be going now", Ginny said standing up and leaving the two to their little romantic moment. Ginny walked to the lake and sat down. She watched the calm water and let her mind wander. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice someone sit next to her.

"Hi Ginny", the stranger said as Ginny looked up to meet his eyes and she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"Hi", Ginny said looking at the shadowed face of her secret admirer.

"I shouldn't be doing this; it could ruin the mystery of it all but I just had to see you again"

"I'd rather you tell me who you are instead of me having to wait", Ginny said.

"Not yet, not when everything is going as it should be", he said. Ginny looked at him closely and she felt like she knew him. That she knew him for so long but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"I have to go now", he said standing up and was about to turn away. Ginny grabbed the sleeve of his cloak making it hard to leave.

"Why so soon, can't we just talk", Ginny asked.

"No, it would reveal who I am"

"Please"

"Not yet, you'll understand soon enough", he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny felt herself blush and she also the fireworks in that one innocent kiss. The same feeling she use to get when she was with Harry. Ginny watched him walk away and disappear inside the castle. There were two things going through her mind as she stood there. One was that, that kiss felt so right. The second thought was why it couldn't have been Harry.

Ginny grabbed her bad and quickly walked back to the Gryffindor tower. The whole time she was trying to convince herself that she was over Harry and that this mystery guy was her new Prince Charming. Too bad it wasn't working that well.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 23 is done! Do you like it? In all truth I think it could have been better but my mind is wondering right now.

Thanks to all who wished me a happy birthday.

Thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock my world.

Now you know the drill! Go review me and if you have ideas don't be afraid to say them. Muah!!! Bye!


	24. Hermione's Pissed

Ginny made her way back to the common room only to find Karen sitting on the couch. Ginny didn't feel like having an encounter with her right now. Actually, she didn't want to ever have contact with her. Ginny let out a sigh and finally started to make her way toward the girls' dormitory.

"Virginia wait", Karen said as she noticed Ginny walking past. Ginny stopped and turned to face Karen.

"What do you want Karen, I don't feel like having a cat fight with you", Ginny said as she watched Karen walk toward her. Ginny made a mental note, that if she tried anything, she would personally make sure that she stayed in the hospital wing for a long time.

"I don't want to fight either, I just want to warn you", Karen said and Ginny saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"Warn me about what", Ginny asked as she put her hands in her pockets.

"About Padma"

"Why would I care about her?"

"You should care, since she hasn't really truly given up on Ron", Karen said.

"What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is, that you should make sure that Ron or Hermione are ever alone"

"They're never alone; those two are so in love that they never leave each others side"

"Just like how you and Harry were", she said in a silent voice. That comment made Ginny want to smack Karen right in the face.

"We were like that, but not anymore, we're just friends now", Ginny said and in that moment she knew those words didn't sound true.

"You might be friends but it's not what you want. I know I gave you guys hell a few months ago and I know things haven't been great between us, but right now, I want you to know that I'm sorry and I would do anything to make things right. So, that's why I'm warning you about Padma"

"Right now the only way I can forgive you is if you tell me what that little whore wants with my brother"

"She's been watching you guys and she's been paying close attention to everything that's going on. She knows about everything that's happened"

"Now she's a stalker, I mean, I know you have moved on because you look really happy with your boyfriend and I thought she moved on too"

"I thought she gave up on Ron, but I saw her notes yesterday and they were filled with hearts and things like 'Ron and Padma' or 'Padma Weasley'"

"That's just wrong"

"I agree, so I suggest that you keep an eye on your dear brother and Hermione, especially her"

"Why especially Hermione?"

"Because in Padma's eyes Hermione is better off six feet under ground", Karen said as she took out a piece of parchment. What was drawn on it made Ginny's eyes go wide. On the parchment was a doodle of what looked like to be Karen in a wedding dress with Ron right by her side and Hermione on a tomb stone.

"Padma can't be that crazy"

"She's not, I mean she would never kill anyone but she will do something, which will shock us all"

"I don't know what to say", Ginny said as she looked at the drawing. Padma was a bit on the stalker side.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to listen to me but I'm telling the truth. Padma is planning something and though she is my friend, I find her more of a follower then anything else"

"I believe you but I want you to know one thing Karen, if you are lying to me, I will hex you till that pretty face of yours resembles a hippogriff", Ginny said with a threatening voice.

"I know you will"

"Good"

"So, that's all I have to say", Karen said as she turned to leave the common room.

"Hey Karen", Ginny said making Karen stop and slowly turn around. Karen thought Ginny was going to smack her or something as a revenge for making her life a bit of hell but what she got was something totally different.

"Maybe after all this you and I can be friends. I know Hermione will like you after all this"

"That would be good and Ginny"

"Yeah"

"Don't give up on Harry so soon, just because a knight in shining armor rides into Hogwarts stealing your heart. You would be surprised to find out who this charming prince really is", Karen said smiling a warm smile.

"Wait, how do you know about the secret admirer", Ginny said not hiding the surprise in her voice.

"I told you Padma was watching and that girl knows everything"

"Does she know who the guy really is?"

"No, she's to busy stalking your brother to care, but I on the other hand do know who it is"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, because that should come from the guy, plus I wouldn't want to spoil this guy's efforts on winning your heart when it looks like he is succeeding"

"You know Karen, I like you but for not telling me, you really suck right now"

"I know but you'll forgive me", Karen said and with that she left through the portrait hole. Ginny was starting to think that Karen wasn't all that great after all, but she would keep on eye on Ron for the time being. She made her way up the stairs to find Hermione sound asleep. Guess Hermione is really tired today she thought as she went to her side and put some of her books down. Ginny quietly walked out of the dorm and back down to the common room.

"Hey Gin", Colin said as he spotted her coming down the stairs.

"Hey Colin, where's Aurora", Ginny asked as she came to stand in front of Colin.

"She's in the library; I mean she can't come in here"

"Oh right"

"Anyways I was looking for to ask if you wanted to hang with us in the library"

"Yeah, I need to get my work done." With that Ginny and Colin made their way toward the library. They walked to the back where Aurora was sitting with at least ten books on each side of her.

"Hey Aurora", Ginny said as she sat down on the other side of the table. Colin sat down next to Aurora and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking out his books and parchment.

"Hey", Aurora said before going back to work. The three of them stayed in the library till it was time for dinner. As they made their way to the Great Hall they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Hey sis", Ron said while he had his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was smiling happily looking up at Ron.

"Aww you two look so cute together", Ginny gushed as they all started to walk toward the Great Hall doors.

"Where's Harry", Ginny asked once they all sat down.

"Don't know, he said he had to go do something and would be here a bit late", Ron replied as he shoved food into his mouth. Aurora watched with disgust because she never really watched Ron eat before. Ginny and Colin ate their food without any trace of revulsion. After a few minutes Ginny noticed Hermione acting weirdly. Instead of the usual disgusted expression that would be on Hermione face, she actually looked fondly at Ron.

"Herm why are you looking at Ron like that, I mean don't you usually feel like throwing up", Ginny asked looking Hermione right in the eye.

"I guess I got use to it"

"Ummm Ok, whatever", Ginny said shrugging it off but in truth she was a bit suspicious. No one but a family member or a guy could get use to Ron's nasty eating manners. Something was up with Hermione and Ginny wanted to know what. At that moment Harry came and sat down right next to her.

"Where have you been mate", Ron asked with food in his mouth.

"Oh God Ron don't talk with food in your mouth, it's quite sickening", Ginny said putting down her fork. She might be use to his eating manners but she didn't want to see food flying out of his mouth, that's just not right.

"Had to do something but I'm here now", Harry said simply before starting to eat.

"So Hermione, how was your sleep", Ginny asked.

"Hmmm what, who called me", Hermione said as she was too busy memorizing Ron's features to pay attention.

"I said how your sleep was"

"When did I go to sleep", Hermione asked looking confused. That's when it hit Ginny, this wasn't Hermione. She was looking at Ron like this was some new relationship and everything was just the beginning. She also, liked Ron's eating habits which is just gross, in Ginny's opinion.

"Oh oops, sorry I guess I was thinking about someone else, must be tired from all my studying", Ginny said smiling. Hermione smiled back before going back to staring at Ron. Ginny looked at the others and noticed Harry looking at Hermione weirdly.

"What's wrong Harry", Ginny said quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Hermione isn't herself", he said still looking at Hermione who was at the current moment playing with Ron's hair.

"You get the feeling too", Ginny said as Harry nodded in reply.

"She's acting like she's never been near Ron this long before and she isn't screaming at him to learn better table manners", Ginny said. The next few minutes both Ginny and Harry were watching Hermione. Ginny noticed other things that Hermione would never do. Hermione was being more flirty than usual. Well, actually Hermione was never flirty unless it was just them with her. Also, she was twirling her fork in her hands. Ginny felt like she'd seen someone do that before but she couldn't place it. Until, an idea struck in her mind. Ginny started to look around the Gryffindor table until she saw Karen. Ginny stood up and started to walk toward her.

"Karen"

"Yes", Karen said weakly.

"Where's Padma?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw her she said she left something on her bed and said she would just meet me here but she never came"

"I knew it", Ginny said to herself while looking behind her at Hermione.

"Why did you ask?"

"Because there's a little faker sitting with my friends and I'm not very happy about it", Ginny said before walking away.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back I really need to go to the bathroom", Ginny said smiling.

"Okay", Ron said with everyone else nodding. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulders and Ginny had the impression that she wasn't paying any attention to anyone but Ron. Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and started to run toward the Gryffindor Tower. She ran all the way there and up to the girls' dormitory. Ginny opened the door to find Hermione still sleeping. Ginny walked over to the real Hermione and noticed that a piece of Hermione's hair had been cut off. Polyjuice potion Ginny thought as she shook Hermione awake.

"Hmmm, Ginny how long have I been sleeping", Hermione said stretching.

"Since lunch, but Hermione we have trouble"

"What Happened", Hermione asked standing up.

"Look in the Great Hall is someone who looks exactly like you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier Karen came up to me and said that Padma has been watching us especially you and that she's planning something. And right now as I tell you this there is a girl who looks like you holding Ron's hand in the Great Hall"

"Are you saying that Padma is posing as me", Hermione said with anger and shock in her voice.

"Yes, and if we don't get moving right now I don't know what Padma will do with Ron"

"That bitch", Hermione screamed loudly before walking out of the room with Ginny walking quickly behind her. Hermione was mad and Ginny couldn't wait to see what she would do to Padma. They made it to Great Hall doors and Ginny opened it a bit to see if they were all still in there.

"They're in there", Ginny said turning to look at Hermione who was trying very hard to hold her anger.

"Herm, Don't do anything that could cause you expulsion"

"Right now Gin I don't care about school, I'm going to make that bitch pay for messing with me", Hermione said as she slammed the Great Hall doors open.

"Padma Patil get the fuck off my boyfriend", Hermione yelled for all to hear. Ron stood up with a shocked expression. He kept looking from Padma to Hermione trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my name is Hermione, you're the imposter", Padma said pointing at Hermione. Before anyone could register what was going on Padma was thrown into the wall and knocked unconscious. Everyone gasped and looked toward Hermione who was at the moment walking toward Padma wand raised and ready.

Hermione muttered a spell and Padma's features returned to her own. Ron's eyes went wide and he started spitting realizing that he had just been kissing Padma.

"Miss Granger follow me. Mister Weasley and Mister Potter please bring Miss Patil to the Hospital Wing and then come to my office as well. Miss Weasley you will come with me and Miss Granger", Professor McGonagall yelled making everyone go deadly quiet. They all walked out quietly. Harry was levitating Padma's body toward the Hospital Wing as Ron made sure she didn't wake up and attack them.

"Nice job", Ginny whispered to Hermione as they followed the professor.

"I heard that Miss Weasley. Do not get into more trouble then you are in. I suggest you stay silent", Professor McGonagall said. Ginny closed her mouth and looked at Hermione who in return smiled widely at her.

"For the first time getting in trouble feels good", Hermione whispered back.

"I said quiet", the professor said before walking into her office. Ginny and Hermione walked in. They spent the next hour explaining what happened. Ginny received a week's detention for not going to an adult instead while Hermione got two months. Luckily they were still allowed to go to the Ball. Harry and Ron entered the room. McGonagall yelled at them both for not trying to stop Hermione from attacking Padma. They received a week's detention also. They left the room smiling though because no one ever thought they would see the day that Hermione Granger lost her cool. As they made their way back to the common room Ron spent the time saying sorry for not noticing. Hermione assured him that she wasn't mad at him and that if she ever saw Padma near him again, she would rip her head off.

"Man this is year is just filled with so much drama", Harry said to Ginny as they entered the common room.

"Yup, but I'm loving every minute of it"

"I would be too if I had a secret admirer", Harry said smiling but Ginny noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you okay Harry"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay"

"Well, I have homework to do and things to plan so I'll see you later", Harry said before giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. Ginny felt her heart melt and for one moment she had the urge to grab Harry and kiss him, but she reminded herself that they were just friends now.

"Okay, well goodnight"

"Goodnight" Ginny left Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch cuddling and Harry sitting in the corner doing work. Ginny went upstairs to find an envelope on her bed surrounded by red rose petals. Ginny smiled to herself as she took the envelope into her hands. She opened it and read the letter before she broke into a huge smile. It said

_Dear Ginny,_

_I couldn't help but talk to you when you were at the lake. I hope I didn't give away my identity at that moment. You give me this warm feeling inside to the point that every time I see you I have to control myself from coming up to you and kissing you. There are only a few more days left till the Ball comes around. I hope my patience can last that long for I want to hold you in my arms right now. Goodnight my love. Sweet Dreams._

_Your Secret Admirer_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok here is the 24th Chapter of my story. Hope you liked it.

I remembered someone reviewing saying what happened to Karen and Padma. I made Padma a good girl now. Lol. Who liked Hermione getting ugly? In all truth I don't plan out how my story goes or how it ends. Well okay the ending will be nice. Also I know Virginia isn't really Ginny's name but I don't feel like changing it. I'll do that in my next story.

School is starting soon and I know I update really slow now. I'm sorry.

Thanks to these ppl who have been reviewing for a long time, your reviews mean a lot to me!!:

BrownPryde

FSI

Griffin14

Willow-Leaf

Jlatmil1

Jagdancer01

GryffindorGoddess28

HappySnakes Rule

Lily and James Potter

Thunder Strix

Lucugirl07

Ninkenate

Whydoyoucare36

Kittyofwonder

To the-insufferable-know-it-all thank you for pointing out my faults. Seriously at least I know what I'm doing wrong. :)

Keep reviewing cuz it's the only reason I even update. So go and review cuz the more I get the more motivated I am to write the next chapter. Muah!!!!!!!!


	25. Ginny That's Gross

Ginny woke up to hear Hermione singing a muggle song. The curtains had been drawn and light came through the room, shining directly into Ginny's eyes. Ginny tried to get up but forgot to untangle herself from her bed sheet and fell to the floor. Hermione turned around to see Ginny on the floor twisted in the red blanket.

"Ginny how many times do you have to fall out of bed to learn to take the blanket off first", Hermione said earning her a pillow right in the face.

"Hey", Hermione screamed.

"And how long will it take you to notice that I'm not a morning person", Ginny said smiling. Ginny got up and walked toward the bathroom. Before she entered the bathroom she heard Hermione mutter something that sounded like 'butt-head'. Ginny laughed and closed the door behind her. After an hour both girls were walking down the stairs to find three annoyed looking boys waiting for them.

"Do you girls have to always get ready so slow", Ron complained as Harry and Colin nodded.

"Unless you want us to look ugly every morning Ron then yes, we do have to take our time", Ginny said as she walked up to them.

"You guys act like you don't eat everyday", Hermione said shaking her head.

"We don't care what you like! We just want to eat", Ron said rather loudly at the girls. Hermione glared at him and Ginny just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ron could be such an ass that it wasn't ever funny. All five of them started to walk out of the common room and toward the Great Hall.

"So, enough with this silence, it's starting to kill me", Colin said a bit loudly as they passed a few first years.

"Well, then what should we talk about", Harry said.

"Oh how about this", Ginny said smiling. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue but she just walked silently like she didn't say a word.

"Gin, what we're you going to say", Ron asked.

"Oh, ummmm well I don't know if I should say it now, it might make you want to throw up", Ginny said happily at the thought of Ron not being able to eat food all day.

"Come on, we're guys we can handle anything", Ron said puffing out his stomach causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh.

"You can handle anything", Hermione said making it sound like a mocking question.

"As a matter of fact I can"

"Fine, dear brother, but don't say I didn't warn you", Ginny said smiling.

"Okay picture this, Snape trying to get into your pants", Ginny said and she received looks of disgust. Hermione was going to say something but Ginny cut her off.

"Wait wait, I'm not done yet, you're going to detention and you see Snape and the Ferret getting it on", Ginny said smiling innocently as if she were talking about the weather.

"Bloody hell Gin that is just sickening", Colin said looking as if he just saw Umbridge naked.

"No wait, people stop interrupting me", Ginny said shaking her head, "What if Ferret had a crush on you, and every time he saw you, he would try to kiss you or hug you"

"That is just wrong", Harry said as he tried to shake the thought out of his head.

"Not wrong.......funny", Ginny corrected while she kept laughing.

"Ginny you have one sick mind", Hermione said as Ron pretended to gag. After Ginny stopped laughing they went inside the Great Hall.

"So Ginny any new letters from mystery boy", Hermione asked smiling. Ron kept eating but Harry looked at Ginny waiting for her to answer.

"Actually, yeah I did get another letter", Ginny said smiling from ear to ear.

"And you were going to tell us all this when", Colin said smacking Ginny lightly on the head.

"It slipped my mind but I have the letter with me", Ginny said as she took out the letter and handed it to Hermione. Hermione read it and squealed before handing it to Harry. Harry and Colin started reading and as they finished Aurora came to the table.

"Hi guys", Aurora said smiling and giving Colin a kiss. Ginny rolled her eyes before taking a piece of toast and throwing it at them.

"No public displays of affection, there a children present", Ginny said as she pointed to her brother causing everyone to laugh. Ron stopped eating and looked up at them curiously.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing honey, go back to eating", Hermione said as she kept laughing.

"So what's with the letter", Aurora asked as she sobered up.

"Another letter from Gin's secret admirer", Colin said.

"Yup, the letter is very ummmm how do you say, mushy", Harry said smiling. Ginny looked at Harry as he smiled and she noticed that his smile wasn't real. It was the same one he would use if he was hiding his true emotions. Quite frankly Ginny was getting annoyed with it. They were friends and Harry knew he could tell her anything so why was he keeping it from her? Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harry's voice.

"Gin", Harry said loudly as he watched Ginny come out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"You okay, you were staring at me and wasn't responding to the call of your name", Harry said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking"

"Gin, this boy really likes you", Aurora said and for a second Ginny thought she meant Harry but noticed Aurora holding the letter now.

"I guess so", Ginny said smiling forgetting about all her butterflies for Harry at that moment.

"Well there are only, what three days left to the dance", Ron said.

"Dear brother you finally learned how to breath while eating and now you can talk without your mouth filled with mush", Ginny said laughing.

"Now, I get the feeling you're just going to be making fun of me all day"

"Maybe"

"Evil child"

"Butt-head"

"Loser"

"Freak"

"Moron"

"If I'm a moron then you're a Slytherin", Ginny said smiling.

"Will you two grow up, what did you guys take a de-aging potion or something", Hermione said cutting into the conversation.

"Maybe", Ginny said sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

"That's so childish"

"And I suppose saying things like 'oh Ron I love you soo much' and talking about weddings in your sleep is any better", Ginny said as Hermione's face turned as red as Ron's hair.

"Ginny", Hermione said in a high voice.

"What...........I was just stating the obvious"

"Anyways hate to break up this sweet little talk between you three but we have classes", Harry said as he stood up. The others followed and exited out of the Great Hall. Colin and Ginny went to Herbology while Aurora went to Charms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed toward Defense Against the Dark Arts. Things after that went fairly quiet. The next two days were filled with Ron and Ginny making fun of each other and Hermione trying hard not to laugh at the comments made. Ginny spent half the time stealing glances at Harry and doing assignments. Colin and Aurora spent their time doing homework and snogging. Harry was rarely around during the two days, he kept disappearing and when asked where he went his answer would be a shrug. At this moment they were all sitting in the common room minus Colin because he was with Aurora.

"Gin, where is Colin", Hermione asked without looking up from her book.

"Don't know, probably snogging with Aurora", Ginny said as she went back to concentrating on winning the chess game against her brother.

"Gin just give up, you're not going to win", Ron said smiling. Ron was winning and everyone knew it but Ginny was too stubborn to quit now.

"Gin Bear come on don't do this you're only feeding Ron's ego", Harry said. He was sitting on chair watching the battle and he was trying hard to convince Ginny to stop now or face Ron's gloating.

"No", Ginny said as she looked at the chess board.

"Then make your move dear sister"

"I would love to", Ginny said as she made her move, everyone watched with shock as Ginny's little pawn killed Ron's King. Ginny shrieked with joy and jumped out of her seat. She then proceeded to do her little happy dance around the room. Ron sat there in shock with his mouth hanging open and Harry was smiling. Hermione had closed her book and was looking at Ron then at Ginny then at Ron again.

"No freaking way, did Gin just beat you", Hermione said in shock. Ginny kept dancing and started to nod her head in response to Hermione's question.

"I can't believe it", Ron said staring at the board.

"Man Ron you just got beat by Gin and this was her first time playing against you", Harry said smiling. Ron looked at Harry and glared at him only to receive laughter.

"Come on Ron, you got to admit this is funny", Harry said smiling.

"Ron you there", Hermione asked after Ron didn't answer for ten minutes.

"Come on Ronnie I didn't mean to hurt your ego", Ginny said smiling.

"Well that smile doesn't help", Ron finally said.

"Look if you want to know how I beat you then I'll tell you", Ginny said smiling.

"Tell me"

"Say please"

"Please"

"Say pretty please"

"Pretty please"

"Say Ginny is the best"

"Now you're pushing it", Ron said getting annoyed. Harry and Hermione watched with amusement.

"Okay then", Ginny said heading toward the girl's dormitory.

"Please Ginny you're the best", Ron said with a hint of sarcasm but Ginny let it go.

"Well, you've been playing everyone ever since you were, what, seven years old and no one has ever beaten you. Haven't you ever noticed that I never asked to play against you? Guess not, anyways for about nine years I have been watching you play and learning how you play. Get it Ron? I know what moves you would make and when you thought you would win. It's just a matter of reading your face dear brother", Ginny said seriously. Ron looked at her for the longest time before tackling her to the ground.

"You little sneak, and all this time I thought you were a natural but you were just sneaky", Ron said tickling Ginny. Ginny laughed and tried to wiggle away but failed. Harry and Hermione just stayed back and watched afraid to be victims.

"I'm not sneaky, I'm a Weasley, there is a difference", Ginny said smiling as Ron finally let her go.

"True"

"Well Ginny we should go to bed before Ron tickles you again. Plus, we have to be well rested so that we can spend the whole day getting ready for the ball", Hermione said cheerfully.

"The whole day", Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, honey the whole day"

"You guys take too much time to get pretty, I mean Harry and I already love you guys enough without the gunk on your faces", Ron said. Ginny and Hermione blushed.

"Love us enough, you make it like Harry still loves Ginny", Hermione said questioningly. Ron glanced at Harry but only Harry caught it.

"Sorry, I meant we don't care about what you look like as long as you stay as you are", Ron said quickly but Hermione kept eyeing him before she turned her eyes on Harry.

"Harry who are you taking to the dance", Hermione said seriously.

"Why"

"Because everyone else has been talking about the ball but you haven't so, I'm asking you, who is your date", Hermione said smiling innocently and Ginny caught on to what Hermione was doing. Hermione was starting to believe that Harry was Ginny's secret admirer and now she wanted to really know. Deep inside Ginny was hoping Harry was her secret admirer.

"I don't think you want to know that", Harry said nervously.

"No I do want to know", Hermione said taking a step closer.

"Really you don't want to know"

"For the last time I do!"

"Herm just leave Harry alone, really you don't want to know this information", Ron said stepping in between them. Hermione looked at Ron curiously and Ginny did the same.

"Look I want to know and obviously Ron knows so I demand this instant that you tell me or I will hex you", Hermione said taking out her wand.

"Okay, I'll tell you, you don't have to get all violent", Harry said sighing.

"Well", Hermione said expectantly.

"It's Sarah", Harry said and it was almost a whisper.

"What, I didn't hear you", Hermione said but she had no threat in her voice.

"It's Sarah", Harry said in a louder voice. Ginny stared at him in shock. He was going to the ball with the girl he had cheated on her with.

"Oh my", Hermione said glancing back at Ginny.

"I told you, you didn't want to know", Harry said looking down at the ground and then straight at Ginny.

"Ginny I'm sorry"

"No its okay, plus I mean I got my mystery guy and we are just friends", Ginny said happily while giving him a hug.

"You sure"

"Of course", Ginny said. Maybe this mystery guy would be a better path for me, she thought as she hugged Harry.

"Well we have to go to bed now", Ginny said as she detached herself from Harry.

"Goodnight Gin Bear", Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek, as did Ron.

"Goodnight Gin", Ron said hugging her. Hermione and Ron said their goodnights. Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and then they went up the stairs.

"Harry you shouldn't have said that", Ron said sadly as he watched Ginny disappear up the stairs.

"I had to, she was going to find out anyway", Harry said.

"I guess you're right", Ron said.

"I'm tired, so I'll see you in the morning. I'll need my sleep for all the stuff that's happening tomorrow"

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"You know that ball, man Ron you're really out of it sometimes", Harry said as he headed up the stairs with Ron following him. The Ball and Sarah, what have I gotten myself into, Harry thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's chapter 25!!!!!!!! It's crappy I know........but I noticed that my fanfiction has been ummm how you say dead for a bit, so I kinda sped up my typing today. Hope it doesn't suck so much. Sowwie if it does.

Thanks to all your reviews.

I'm thinking only two to three more chapters left. Tear.

Now you know the routine. Press the button that makes me do my happy dance! You'll get a pretty pink imaginary cookie (: :) (: :)


	26. Getting Ready

Ginny woke up only to find out that Hermione was still sleeping and snoring lightly. Ginny could hear Hermione muttering about Ron and food but she couldn't hear anything else. Ginny went over to the curtains and quickly drew the curtains apart. The light shined through the window and hit Hermione in the face.

"No, sun evil", Hermione muttered before turning over and pulling the covers over her face. Ginny walked over to Hermione and yanked the covers off her. Unfortunately Hermione was tangled in them and as Ginny pulled the covers off the bed Hermione came with them. Hermione shrieked and fell onto the floor.

"My butt", Hermione said angrily as she rubbed her behind and glared up at Ginny.

"Payback is a pain in the ass, literally", Ginny said laughing.

"Why did you wake me up", Hermione said as she grabbed her watch from the bedside table.

"What it's only", Ginny said checking her watch but Hermione cut her off.

"It's four o'clock in the freakin morning", Hermione said.

"Well, I thought, since today is the Winter Ball we could you know pamper and prep and what not", Ginny said taking a step back in the process so, that Hermione couldn't tackle her to the floor.

"The Ball", Hermione said finally remembering and quickly standing up.

"Don't hurt me!!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, but wake me up at this time ever again and I will feed you to the giant squid that lives in the lake", Hermione said before going to the bathroom.

"Hey! I need to get in there", Ginny said after Hermione had been in the bathroom for an hour. Ginny really needed to go to the bathroom and Hermione was just taking too long.

"Too bad, you should have used it before waking me up!" Ginny groaned and sat on the floor waiting. She started to let her mind wonder and she ended up thinking about her secret admirer. He had this gentle voice that made her feel safe and he was looking out for her safety. He was a Gryffindor, that was for sure or he wouldn't have been able to get into the tower. He seemed so familiar to Ginny but she couldn't think why. Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Hermione exit the bathroom.

"Ginny you can go to bathroom now"

"Ginny?"

"Ginny, HELLO!!!!" That caught Ginny's attention and she quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"What, what happen", Ginny asked looking up at Hermione.

"Nothing, just that you wouldn't answer me when I called your name. Are you okay? You've been kind of going quiet lately."

"I've just been thinking a lot, nothing to be worried about", Ginny said knowing that Hermione wouldn't believe her.

"Does it have to do with Harry, mystery boy, and a certain whore whose name starts with an S", Hermione said.

"Maybe"

"Talk to me, I'll understand everything"

"It's just that Harry is going to the ball with Sarah and I know this is stupid but I was really wishing it was him, who secretly liked me. I know, we're just friends now but I just can't help it. And then there's the mystery boy, what if this guy turns out to be someone who just wanted a good laugh. Or what if he's really a jerk. I just wish it was Harry and I really wish I didn't feel this way. Hermione I don't get it, he doesn't love me so why can't I just stop loving him", Ginny said leaning against Hermione's shoulder as the tears started to fall. Hermione hugged Ginny and whispered comforting words to her.

"I had a feeling that these thoughts were going through your head, I'm sorry Ginny. I know you love Harry and I know you wish that it wasn't true. But maybe this guy, this new somebody, is what's best for you. You deserve a happy ending Ginny", Hermione said giving Ginny a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, that's why when this mystery guy shows up tonight, I'm going to give him a chance"

"You do that"

"Herm thanks for this, I know I always end up with so many problems but thanks for being here for me", Ginny said as she got up and helped Hermione stand up also.

"What's a best friend for, now go take a shower and whatever so that we can start having a girls day", Hermione said smiling as she gave Ginny a gentle push into the bathroom. Ginny took a shower and went into the bedroom to see Hermione laying her dress on the bed. Hermione's dress was beautiful and Ron was going to drop dead when he saw her.

"Hey you ready? We have to go meet Aurora and the other girls", Hermione said when she noticed Ginny was out of the bathroom.

"Wait! What other girls, I didn't know other people were going to be with us", Ginny said looking confused and surprised at the same time. Hermione laughed and then stopped when she noticed Ginny glaring at her.

"I mentioned it but you must have been daydreaming. Luna, Lavender, and Karen are coming with us also", Hermione said smiling.

"Karen?! No way"

"Yes way, she isn't a Padma so I'll give her credit for telling you about that psycho woman's plans with Ron"

"Good point"

"Anyways let's go downstairs because I'm hungry", Hermione said smiling.

"Right behind you", Ginny replied as they both left the dorm. They went downstairs to find Harry, Ron, and Colin waiting for them. Unfortunately Ron was dozing off on the couch and Colin looked half awake. Harry was the only one who seemed to be wide awake.

"Good morning", Harry said smiling as Ginny and Hermione walked toward him.

"I can see Ron didn't sleep early last night", Hermione said shaking her head. Hermione walked over to Ron and leaned in. Harry and Ginny watched with amusement.

"RONALD WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIT, YOU'RE MISSING THE QUIDDITCH MATCH", Hermione screamed into Ron's ear causing him to sit up quickly and then falling face first onto the rug. Hermione's yelling also got Colin to fully wake up.

"What? What happened, did I miss the game", Ron asked looking all around until his eyes fell upon Hermione who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Good morning love", Hermione said sweetly while she batted her eyes. Harry, Ginny, and Colin started to laugh and Ron shot them a glaring look.

"That was down right evil, you almost gave me a heart attack", Ron said angrily as he got up from the floor and dusted off invisible dirt.

"Well, we're all hungry and we want food and you we're sleeping, so Herm decided to wake you up", Colin said after he stopped laughing. Ginny was clutching onto Harry's arm while he was holding on to armchair next to him.

"I'm happy you four find this so amusing", Ron said sarcastically.

"Don't be so touchy Ron", Ginny said rolling her eyes in the process.

"Let's just go to breakfast", Harry said quickly. All five of them walked out of the common room in silence but everyone except for Ron was still laughing. They arrived in the Great Hall and took their usual seats. Ron, Harry, and Colin piled on food onto their plates and began to eat. Ginny and Hermione were eating and talking about what they were going to do before getting ready for the Ball. The Great Hall was filled with the usual chatter of gossip and whatever else was happening in the school.

All chattering came to an abrupt stop when the owl post arrived. Hermione got the Daily Prophet and Colin got a package from his mom. Harry got a letter from Remus while Ron got a letter from Mrs. Weasley with a package attached. The package was filled with cookies for everyone. Ginny was looking at the Daily Prophet when a beautiful white dove flew toward dropping a rose and letter into her lap.

"Oh! Ginny it must be from your secret admirer, go on read it", Hermione said happily and excitedly.

"Hun, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were starting to have feelings for this mystery bloke", Ron said looking at Hermione.

"That's silly, besides I'm taken", she said smiling.

"Enough with the mushy love crap", Harry said frowning. Hermione nudged Ginny so that she could read the letter already. Ginny opened the letter and began to read it. A smile played at her lips as she finished.

"What did it say", Hermione asked. Ginny handed it over to Hermione and after reading she started to smile also. It read

_Dear Ginny,_

_Today is the day of the Ball. Are you excited? I'm excited because you'll finally get to know who I truly am. Meet me in front of the Great Hall doors around 7. I'll be wearing a black cloak and I'll be holding a white rose and a red rose just for you. Can't wait to see how gorgeous you will look tonight. Goodbye for now._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Ginny, oh my God, this boy is just winning so many brownie points with me", Hermione said smiling.

"Talk about romantic, dude, if he keeps this up Aurora will expect something like this", Colin said sighing and shaking his head.

"Your mystery guy is making us look bad", Ron said.

"Very bad", Harry said.

"Colin, where is Aurora I just noticed that she isn't here", Ginny said looking over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh she said she had stuff to do before breakfast", Colin said smiling. Five minutes later Sarah comes and sits down right next to Harry.

"Hi Harry", Sarah says sweetly causing Hermione and Ginny to gag.

"Hey", Harry said smiling.

"Oh hi Ginny", Sarah said giving Ginny a rude look and it took Colin and Hermione to hold Ginny back from smacking her.

"I can't wait till tonight", Sarah said looking back at Ginny.

"Why, is it when you turn back into a rodent..........oops I forgot you're already a rodent", Ginny said smiling and talking as if she were discussing the weather.

"Don't be so harsh Ginny, I know you're jealous because Harry is with me and not with you"

"Watch what you're saying Sarah, I might just hex that pretty face of yours", Hermione said before Ginny could attack her.

"Well, fine, I can see I'm not wanted here"

"Obviously, what was your first clue", Colin said.

"I'll see you tonight Harry", Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know why you guys can't be nice to her", Harry said sadly.

"When she learns to be nice, then we'll be nice", Ginny said.

"Yup", Hermione said. Ginny looked over to Ron who at the moment was looking a bit nervous.

"Hey big brother what's wrong, is your food not settling well with your tummy", Ginny asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I just got to get some stuff ready", Ron said looking over to Harry who nodded. Ginny gave them a pointed look but they just looked back at her expressionless.

"Okay, well Ginny and I have girl stuff to do, so we will see you boys later tonight", Hermione said before getting up.

"Right", Ginny said standing up too.

"See tonight", Ron and Colin said.

"Yeah see you tonight", Harry said as he looked directly at Ginny. Hermione and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and met up with Luna, Lavender, and Karen. They went over to the lake and sat down in a shaded area. They spent their time gossiping about recent events and who their dates were. Lavender was going with Hufflepuff in fifth year. Luna was going with Neville and Karen was going with a Ravenclaw in seventh year. They kept talking until Aurora showed up an hour later.

"Where were you", Ginny said in a mocking tone raising her eyebrows in the process.

"Sorry I was just putting my things together, and then I ran to the Great Hall but you guys already left, so I decided to have some food", Aurora said as she sat down next to Karen.

"So Aurora, you and Colin", Lavender said smiling. Aurora blushed and Ginny giggled at Aurora's shyness.

"Yup, me and Colin"

"I was wondering how long that boy would take to ask you out", Luna said dreamily. Everyone was use to her daze attitude and kept talking.

"Took the retard two months", Ginny said smiling.

"It's better than Ron, he took five years to ask me out", Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, Ron is one shy person; I'm amazed he asked you out period. I mean I was betting he would ask you next year", Ginny said laughing. The girls kept talking until it was 4 o'clock.

"Ginny meet me in the girls lavatory after you get dressed so I can do your hair", Aurora said as they were all going their separate ways.

"Okay"

Ginny and Hermione made it to the common and up to their dorm. Hermione and Ginny dressed with music playing in the background. Hermione had charmed her Stereo to work in Hogwarts and Ginny was grateful for that. As soon as Ginny got done putting on her dress and make-up she grabbed her black robe and put it on.

"Herm, I'll see you down there okay"

"Yeah, I'll see you in front of the Great Hall doors, got to see what this mystery boy looks like, you know", Hermione said smiling. As Ginny left the dorm she kept thinking about all the events that had happened in such a short period of time. She had a secret admirer, Harry and she were friends again, and Harry was going to the Ball with Sarah. At that last thought, she cringed and felt like throwing up. She reached the lavatory and found Aurora waiting for her.

"Let me see the dress", Aurora asked. Ginny made a movement like she was flashing Aurora and Aurora laughed.

"You look beautiful in that dress Gin"

"You look beautiful also Mrs. Creevy", Ginny said smiling.

"Oh shush, now let's get your hair all pretty", Aurora said as she took hairspray, bobby pins, and rollers out of her bag. An hour later Ginny's hair was done. Ginny looked in the mirror and had to agree with everyone, she looked beautiful. Ginny was wearing a dark green silk dress that had a draping neckline and a slit going up on side of the dress. She was wearing dangling earrings that had a heart at the end of the silver cord made of green rhinestones. Her heels were three inches and had green ribbons that wrapped around the lower part of the leg. Her hair was down up in a bun with a braid going around it and a few loose strands falling on to her face.

Aurora was wearing a dress that spread out a bit but not too much at the bottom. It was a dark crimson color with a crimson shawl. Her necklace was gold with a ruby in the middle, a gift from her mother with earring to match. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail but flowers covered the tie and her hair curled at the end. She also added glitter to her hair.

Ginny and Aurora double checked themselves in the mirrors before exiting the lavatory. It was 6:30 and people were coming from both sides of the corridors. Hermione and Ron were among them. Hermione looked fantastic her simple white curve hugging dress made of silk. Her hair was down in a half up and half down style. Ginny noted that Hermione's appearance was simple but also amazing at the same time. Ron looked splendid in his black tux and crystal blue tie. His hair was falling into his face but that gave him a cuter appearance.

"You look gorgeous Gin", Ron said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You also look gorgeous Aurora", Ron added giving her a kiss on the cheek also.

"Why thank you kind sir, if I must ask, where is my date", Aurora said and at the same moment someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"I believe this lovely flower is for you madam", Colin said as he kissed Aurora lightly on the lips. He wasn't wearing a tux. Instead he was wearing black dress pants and shoes with a dark red shirt.

"You look beautiful", Colin whispered to Aurora as she blushed and smiled. Colin looked up and he smiled at Ginny.

"You look great Gin"

"Thanks Colin"

"Hey it's seven, where's your prince Gin", Ron asked as he looked at his watch. At the exact same moment someone in a black cloak holding a red and white rose came toward Ginny.

"I believe these are for you", the mystery guy said as he kissed Ginny's hand.

"Thank you", Ginny said smiling.

"I believe you need to see me, am I correct", he asked and Ginny could only nod in response. As he took off his hood everyone's mouths dropped. Ginny couldn't believe it and looking at everyone's expression they thought so too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 26!!!!!!!!! Yay. Do you likes? I hope you do!!

Can you hold in your excitement and curiousty? Hope so.

Thank you to everyone who threatened me in their reviews because that just made me type faster.

You all get cookies!!!!!!!!!

Now go review so I can see how I did!!!!


	27. No way!

"Dean", Ginny said not able to hide the surprise from her face and voice. Hermione and Ron looked like they would faint at any moment. Colin and Aurora just stared, not being able to process the event in front of them.

"Yes, Gin it's me", Dean said handing her the roses and kissing her on the cheek.

"I can't believe it", Ron said and Hermione smacked him on the head.

"Believe it Ron, it's me", Dean said before looking back to Ginny.

"But I thought it was", Aurora said but Dean cut her off.

"You thought it was Harry"

"Yeah, I mean we all thought so", Colin said.

"It couldn't be Harry because he's over there", Dean said pointing over to the Great Hall doors. Everyone turned to look at the Great Hall doors, only to see Harry with Sarah.

"Wow, Dean I never guessed, I mean we dated last year but", Ginny said and Dean hushed her.

"The Ball is about to begin, so why don't we all go inside and you ask me questions then", Dean said and Ginny nodded in response. They all walked inside and were blown away by the decorations. The ceiling was enchanted to show a clear sky as snowflakes fell to the floor. The tables were covered with black velvet tablecloth and an ice sculpture of an angel stood in the middle of the dance floor. Everything looks perfect, Ginny thought as she looked all around her.

"Where do you want to sit", Dean asked her and she looked up at him and a rush of disappointment filled her. She cared about Dean but not in that way. If only he were Harry, Ginny thought.

"How about over there", Ginny pointed and Dean took her hand before walking over to a table. Hermione sat next to Ginny and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Gin", Hermione whispered to her.

"Yeah but I'm even sorrier", Ginny whispered back.

"Gin, give the bloke a chance, you guys did date", Ron said with a bit off irritation at the last part.

"I know"

"I seriously thought it was Harry", Ron said as he shook his head. At the same moment Harry and Sarah came over. Sarah looked pretty in her dress. It was strapless and hugged every curve of her body. It was silver and looked to be made of satin. Ginny noticed she was wearing blue earrings. How very Ravenclaw of her, Ginny thought.

"Hey everyone", Harry said smiling as he helped Sarah into her seat.

"Hey", everyone said with no excitement in their voices.

"So where's you mystery man", Harry asked looking at Ginny. Ginny wondered why Harry was looking at her so intensely but quickly dismissed it.

"He's right here", Ginny said smiling as she gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Dean?! You sneaky little arse", Harry said laughing.

"Yeah it's me, everyone seems to not believe though", Dean said laughing also.

"Sarah you look great", Ginny said sweetly. Might as well be nice to the slut, Ginny thought as she smiled at the plastic doll in front of her.

"You look beautiful also", Sarah said so kindly, Ginny almost fell off her chair. Sarah looked as if she meant it and that floored Ginny to no extent. Colin and Aurora came over and sat down. Aurora was looking at Sarah and that at Ginny with confusion.

"Hi Aurora Colin, you both look fab", Sarah said smiling. Aurora's eyes widened and she just responded quickly before shooting Ginny a quick "what the hell" look. Ginny just shrugged before looking at Dean.

"Would you like to dance, love", Dean asked warmly when he caught Ginny's stare. Music was playing and couples were already walking over to the dance floor.

"That would be fantastic", Ginny said smiling. She stood up and glanced over at Harry. He was talking to Sarah but Ginny could see him stiffen when Dean kissed her hand. What is wrong with him, Ginny thought before walking with Dean to the dance floor.

Hermione and Ron followed a few minutes later. Dean held Ginny closely at the waist as Ginny put her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and Ginny could see his eyes sparkling with laughter. She gave him a confused look but he only shook his head.

Ginny and Dean danced for two hours and Ginny was having so much fun that she couldn't believe it. Harry and Sarah were dancing a few feet away as were Hermione and Ron. Colin and Sarah were dancing further away but Ginny could see the loving couple sharing kisses every few seconds. Dean excused himself to get them drinks which left Ginny to go over to the table alone.

"Didn't you have some questions for me", Dean whispered into her ear as he put the cups down on the table.

"Yes"

"Then ask away, before it's time for your next surprise"

"Next surprise?"

"Not yet, first questions"

"Okay, I want to know why you could have just told me"

"Because it's very intimidating to try to court you when everyone knows you care for Harry", Dean said simply and Ginny looked up at him about to protest. Dean smiled and sat down next to her. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Dean continued.

"I know you both are friends but it's still visible in your eyes and actions"

"Dean, I don't know what to say"

"I understand, you don't have to say sorry or anything. You love him, I can see that. There's no need to lie to me or try to save my feelings. In truth Gin I have a confession of my own", Dean said.

"What confession", Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you", Dean said smiling and Ginny was beginning to get nervous.

"Come", Dean said holding out his hand. Ginny took it and Dean led her outside.

"What is the meaning of this", Ginny asked as he led her into a darkened part of the school grounds before stopping abruptly.

"This is the meaning", Dean said before he took out his wand. Ginny let out a gasp and took a step back, afraid that Dean had done mental. Dean said a spell and quickly the darkness was filled with light. Ginny stood in the middle of the Quidditch field. The ground had been changed into a beautiful white marble floor and four tables with seats for two were placed to the right. All of the sudden a small musical orchestra appeared on the left and started to play an enchanting song.

"Ginny, I saw the disappointment in your eyes when you saw who I was"

"No, I wasn't", Ginny said but yet again Dean silenced her with his finger to her lips.

"Shh, let me finish", Dean said as Ginny nodded.

"I saw how you stared at Harry all night, and it's time for me to tell you the truth"

"And that would be", Ginny asked.

"That I'm not your admirer"

"WHAT", Ginny said loudly before taking a step back.

"You heard me", Dean said laughing.

"Then what is this", Ginny said pointing to the Quidditch field.

"It's something, but I didn't do it. I'm only a messenger. An assistant if you wish to call me that", Dean said smiling.

"Then who is my mystery guy"

"I am", someone said from behind them and Ginny turned around to see someone in a black cloak.

"Who are you", Ginny asked softly as the cloaked stranger walked to her.

"I'm someone who loves you more than life", he said before taking off the hood. Ginny gasped and took a step back as she stared into the eyes of.

"Harry", Ginny whispered.

"Yes, it's me"

"But I thought.........you........Sarah", Ginny said unable to put a sentence together.

"Sarah is Dean's date and this was all planned out", Harry said taking a step forward and taking Ginny into his arms.

"You're my Prince Charming", Ginny asked him as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm not going anywhere", Harry said before kissing her passionately. Ginny slowly put her arms around him and he held on tighter. The kiss lasted forever in Ginny's opinion before Harry pulled away reluctantly.

"Finally", someone said and Ginny turned to see who it was. Ron, Hermione, Colin, Aurora, and Sarah stood in the entrance way.

"You know how bad I felt, watching Ginny sulk all night", Hermione said shaking her head.

"You knew", Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, we all knew but Harry put us into a blood oath so that we couldn't say anything to you", Hermione said.

"They helped me with everything", Harry said as he looked at Ginny.

"Hermione placed the letter on your bed, Colin was the one who put the images into the crystal ball, Aurora disguised herself as Malfoy, Sarah pretended to be my date, and Ron helped set up all this. Of course Dean pretended to be the mystery guy before everything was set", Harry continued to explain. Ginny stared at all of them with an open mouth.

"Little sister, close your mouth unless you want to catch flies", Ron said laughing.

"This was all for me", Ginny asked quietly ignoring Ron's comment and looking at Harry.

"Yes, this was all for you. I messed up big time when Sarah and I did what we did. I had to show you that I cared and I'm sorry if in the process you felt miserable. I just needed to show that I won't hurt you again", Harry said before kissing her on the lips softly.

"Sarah", Ginny said as she pulled away and walked over to her. Sarah smiled weakly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sarah, why would you help?"

"Because I messed up a great thing, I realize that. Harry and I are just friends and nothing else, I promise. Plus after what happened between us, he said that he loved you. He was the one who showed me to Dean and now I'm in love with him", Sarah said.

"Please forgive me, I'm not that bad when you get to know me", she continued.

"We'll see", Ginny said smiling warmly. She gave Sarah a hug and turned around to look at Harry, at the boy she fell in love with.

"You know this whole thing was very Slytherin like", Ginny said as Harry walked over to her and pulled her close.

"That's what Hermione said, guess that Sorting Hat knows more than we give it credit", Harry whispered into her ear.

"Thank you guys", Ginny said once Harry and her pulled away.

"It was no problem", Colin said.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who got slammed into a wall by Harry", Aurora said with sarcasm.

"Poor baby", Colin said giving her a kiss.

"So what do we do now", Ron asked and Hermione smacked him again.

"What it was just a question", Ron said rubbing his head.

"We enjoy our own little winter ball right here", Harry said and everyone nodded. Harry and Ginny danced to the lovely melodies that the orchestra played. House elves served dinner with Dobby present. Dobby was wearing a cute little tux that Hermione said she made. The other house elves wore clothes also and Ginny found out later from Hermione that they were really pillow cases that she transfigured. The house elves didn't know they had clothes on because it was enchanted to look like pillow cases. After eating and hearing Hermione yell at Ron for spitting food at her, everyone was either talking or dancing.

"Is this everything you wanted", Harry said as they danced in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yes, it's everything I've ever wanted and more", Ginny said.

"You mean so much to me Gin Bear, I just want you to know that", Harry said as he kissed her forehead. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes.

"And you mean so much to me, Harry", Ginny said as she kept her eyes closed.

"I love you", Harry said.

"I love you", Ginny said back and they shared a kiss that blew Ginny away. As they kissed snow started to fall but neither noticed or didn't care.

"They look beautiful together", Hermione said to Ron as they watched from the table.

"They're perfect for each other", Ron said.

"Yes, they truly are", Hermione said.

They all went inside around midnight but Harry and Ginny decided to stay in the common room. Ron and Hermione wished them good-night as did Colin before sleeply going upstairs. They cuddled on the couch as Ginny leaned on Harry.

"I don't want this to end", Ginny said as she watched the fire in the fireplace.

"It never will", Harry said softly giving her a kiss and they both fell asleep in each others arms. That was how the whole Gryffindor house found them the next day, sleeping in each others arms and still in their formal clothing.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 27 is finished. The story is over. Hope you liked the final chapter.

Applause to the greatest reviewers ever!

I might do a sequel but with Ron and Hermione as the stars.

My next story is Crazy Fairy Tale, starring Harry and Ginny. Duh!

Now review and what not. Make me happy. Lol. Muahz!!! Love you all!!

Love,

xMasked-Beautyx


End file.
